


Can You See Me?

by RavusGrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out first AU, Adrinette, Complete, F/M, Fluff, No one has any chill, Pure, Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Slice of Life, awkward teenagers, just a touch of sin, love square, mostly adrinette, wingman Nino, wingwoman alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavusGrey/pseuds/RavusGrey
Summary: Chat Noir figured out Ladybug’s civilian identity. However, Ladybug still shut him down when he tried to tell her he knew. Now instead of trying to tell her directly, he’s going to make sure she figures him out on her own by spending more time with Marinette as Adrien. What better way to spend more time with her as civilians than by asking her out on a date?Side pairings include: DJWifi (Nino/Alya), Ivan/Mylene





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien tried not to look for the girl beneath the Ladybug mask. Their kwami, the very beings responsible for their superpowers and the masks that came with them, were adamant about keeping the secret from civilians. Ladybug was adamant about keeping it secret from even each other. He really did try to respect Ladybug’s wishes to keep their identities completely secret.

Try as he might, he still found himself looking for her everywhere. Every face, every girl, every person went through a mental checklist. They usually came to a nope, no, or definitely not, and every once in a while, maybe. It was really hard to stop himself from searching for her.

There was no one thing that gave her away. It just added up.

He was not sure when he started to suspect Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl in his class at school. It was really just the little things at first. Her hairstyle, her voice, her little nose, her glossy pink lips, her eyelashes, the feel of her shoulder in his hand... Little by little, it started to add up in his mind. Every time they had a real conversation, which wasn’t often, he was able to pick out traits and expressions that reminded him of Ladybug.

Earlier that year, he watched Marinette compete for Class Representative and win. Sometime after that, she was voted to be the producer for the class film project. He heard she helped in her family’s bakery a lot, she designed and made her own clothes and accessories, and she was picking up projects, requests, and commissions on her own time. She was always so busy, she couldn’t possibly be Ladybug.

Then again, he was the same way, wasn’t he?

He had not ruled her out. There was one time he did briefly, because Marinette and Ladybug were in the same place at the same time when Alix became Timebreaker. Shortly after in hindsight of the event, after considering the nature of that akuma’s abilities and the fact two Ladybugs appeared, he considered Marinette again.

He tried not to look. He tried not to think about it. But every once in a while he would think about it again.

Was Marinette Ladybug?

One day, it struck him rather unexpectedly. An epiphany.  Instead of wondering if Marinette was Ladybug, he instead thought, was Ladybug the girl who chewed him out on his first day of school?

_Yep, that’s Ladybug…_

It was as simple as that.

Adrien thought he would learn because Ladybug would tell him, or even if they ran out of time on their miraculous, but it looked like he figured her out. He was not disappointed, he did not jump with joy… it just was. Just like when he realized he had made a friend in Marinette on his first day of school, he just smiled.

After suspecting her for so long, it was merely confirmation.  From then on, he couldn’t stop looking and making the connections. He didn’t try to stop himself from doing so either. The girl that sat right behind him in class was Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. He was sure of it.

He wondered what she would think or say when she found out about him. Did she suspect him at all?

Chat Noir wanted to tell her soon, but the one time he was able to bring it up after a battle again, she was even more firm about keeping quiet about it. He understood, he really did, but at the same time, if she did not know that he knew, it was not fair. It could be dangerous if they were not on the same page.

He decided that until she was ready, he would keep quiet about it. They were partners and as soon as she expressed even the tiniest bit of interest in knowing, he would come clean by telling her what he knew and who he is.

He hoped it would not take too long.

If only they could be closer, then maybe she would see it on her own just as he had.

He got an idea. It was probably a bad idea, but it was something.

It was the end of the week when Adrien put his plan into motion. They were returning from lunch and he had fencing practice that afternoon. He carried both of his bags while he waited outside by the steps of the school for her to cross the street from her family’s bakery.

He didn’t wait long and waved to her when she crossed the street. Marinette waved back as she approached. For a moment he was speechless and just stared fondly at her. It was her.

“Hey Marinette, can I ask you something? It’s totally okay if you say no,” he said.

Marinette squeaked and fidgeted before standing ramrod straight with a wide smile. “Uh, yeah sure, you say what– I mean, what you say?– I mean… what is it?”

Alya wasn’t back yet, but would be within minutes. Same for Nino. This was probably his only chance to speak with her privately in person for a while.

“Well, I know we didn’t exactly get off on the best foot, but I hope we’re past that now, and with that in mind I was wondering if you were free to see a movie with me this weekend?” With the practiced calm and poise of all his modeling experience, his delivery was smooth.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s face slowly changed from pleasantly listening, to surprised, to gleeful, and then suddenly, she looked horrified.

“WHAT!?” Marinette shrieked.

Oh no, this was a bad idea. Very bad idea. Abort mission!

“I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I was just wondering…” His voice faltered into a bit of a whisper at the end. “Sorry, it was a bad idea.”

“Yes!”

Adrien’s shoulders fell. Maybe it was best if Marinette _never_ found out he was Chat Noir. It could ruin his friendship with Ladybug if she hated Adrien so much.

“I mean, not a bad idea! It’s a good idea, I meant yes I’m free! This weekend. To go to a movie. With you!” Marinette was flailing about and Adrien wasn’t sure what to say. “Is… is it just the two of us?”

Adrien finally caught up with her train of thought. “Oh! Yes, just you and me, like a date.”

Marinette smiled widely again and a high-pitched squeak slipped through. For five seconds.

“So… that was a yes?” Adrien asked hesitantly. Maybe he should have asked her by text after all…

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait, just text me the details later, okay?”

Alya was crossing the street and waving to Marinette. “Sure thing, see you in the classroom, Marinette.” Adrien waved and turned to head up the stairs and enter the school. It would have been nice to walk with her, but he supposed there would be plenty of time for that on their date.

Just when he reached the doorway for the school, he heard Alya’s excited shouts and then the two girls squealed together. He hoped that was a good thing.

As usual he stopped by his locker to drop off his athletic bag and then he headed to the classroom for about fifteen or twenty minutes of study hall before his practice started. There was some reading assigned he wanted to finish. Nino arrived a few minutes later and took his seat next to him.

“Dude,” Nino started right away.

“Huh?”

“Like, I didn’t know you had a thing for Marinette, when did this happen?”

Adrien had not prepared a cover story. He had to wing it. “I guess a little while, hard to say, I just thought it would be nice to get to know her better.”

“Man, you really do have a way with the ladies, you just like, asked her out and out of nowhere if what Alya just told me is true, so what happened?” Nino placed his arm on the desk to lean forward.

“Was that… weird?” Adrien asked.

Nino snorted a quick chuckle. “Don’t tell you were just like, ‘hm I think I’ll ask Marinette out today’, and then did it without a second thought, no mulling or anxiety…”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Nino, though I guess it wasn’t just today I thought of it, I considered it for a couple days… is that okay? I’m not in violation of the bro-code am I?”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “What? Because I liked her way back? Don’t worry, dude, that was a really short-lived crush and I’m with Alya now. If you had told me you liked Marinette now, I could have helped you and got something set up, you know?”

“Sorry, Nino, guess I didn’t need help on this one.”

“Figures. You’re something else, dude,” Nino said and laughed. “You gotta tell me about it afterwards though.”

Adrien had a feeling that Nino would hear all about it from another source. That source being his friend’s girlfriend since he was sure Alya, ever the journalist, would get every detail she could out of Marinette first.

Alya and Marinette entered the classroom and headed to their seats. Alya winked at the boys and Marinette smiled bashfully.

Cute. Adrien thought. He could never imagine Ladybug looking at him like that. If he looked carefully at Marinette, he could probably imagine, but with the girl sitting behind him, staring might be a little awkward.

It was Friday, so Adrien had fencing practice during the afternoon. It gave him a little time to think about when and where he should meet up with Marinette before he would text the details after practice. They lived pretty close to each other, so there was no point in meeting all the way at the cinema. He would have to account for enough time to slip away from his bodyguard. At least for the first date. If Marinette doesn’t kick him to the curb right away, then he’ll consider telling his father and Nathalie about dating and talk about having a chaperone, since his father was likely to insist on it.

Besides practicing for the gaming tournament, Adrien had not had a chance to hang out alone with Marinette, since most of the time Alya and Nino were present as well. Even during that one gaming session, her parents frequented her room. They didn’t really get to talk much outside of pleasantries either. Then they were interrupted by The Gamer akuma. He didn’t even get to try out the lucky charm she gave him.

The lucky charm… _from Ladybug_. It wasn’t just any lucky charm. He was in possession of an actual lucky charm from Ladybug! It already went everywhere with him in his bag, now he was going to be even more sure to never lose sight of it.

By the time he got home, he decided what to text Marinette.

Adrien: _Hi Marinette, would you like to meet me at the station at 12:30 tomorrow? There’s a matinée showing of Zag Heroez II. -Adrien_

He typed properly as he always did and was not surprised when it took some time to receive an answer. She probably had to ask her parents. Adrien had worked on some homework and started reviewing some Chinese for Monday’s lesson by the time he received her response.

Marinette: _Sure! See you then_ _:)_

Good so the date was set. Everything was going smoothly. Or so Adrien thought.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Marinette was rolling on the floor of her bedroom while Alya sat upon the chaise with Marinette’s smartphone in her hand.

“Girl, you have got to stop freaking out,” Alya said.

“What am I going to wear!?” Marinette shot up and threw open her trunk.

Clothes started being flung all over her room.

“I’m pretty sure this is a casual outing, just wear your regular clothes,” Alya said. “The last time we all went to the movies together, we just wore normal clothes.”

“But this is my first date with _Adrien_ , it’s special!” Marinette looked panicked. “I have to make something right now!”

“Whoa, girl!” Alya jumped up to stop Marinette. “You’re skills are great, but you don’t have time to design and make a whole new outfit if you plan on getting enough sleep tonight.”

Marinette took a calming breath. “You’re right, but I think I need your help picking something out.”

“No problem, what are friends for?” Alya laughed and Marinette sighed. Alya looked through some of the items that had been thrown to the floor during Marinette’s freak out. “Oh, this is cute,” she said.

It was a white high neck halter top. “Yeah, but does it say casual movie date?”

Alya looked it over. “I don’t see why not.”

“What’s the weather going to be like?” Marinette asked and switched on her computer to view the forecast.

Alya looked over her shoulder. “Hm, chance of light rain but mostly cloudy all weekend, and it looks like it’s going to be a little too windy for that cute pink skirt I saw.”

“I won’t be wearing sandals either.” Marinette rested her chin on the desk as she continued to gaze at the screen.

“That just means you won’t have to worry about painting your toenails,” Alya offered. “I still think your regular clothes should be fine… though if it really does rain while you’re outside, I’d rethink the white shirt.”

Marinette sighed. She certainly didn’t want to have a wardrobe malfunction on her first date with Adrien, an actual fashion model. “You’re right, I have to play this cool, just be causal.”

Alya returned to picking up the clothes on the floor and looked them over. “My mom says black plants are slimming.” She tossed a pair of black skinny jeans at Marinette.

“I forgot I had these, I should make sure they still fit,” she said. Marinette draped the pants over the back of her computer chair and started to unfasten her pink capris.

Alya looked through a few tops until her eyes landed on an extra short red jacket. “I think I got it, something just your style.”

Marinette checked the black skinny jeans in the mirror which appeared to fit just fine. “Hm?”

“Here.” Alya held up a grey ruffle tank top and the short red jacket. “Do these go well together? Then pair it up with some matching flats and maybe a belt?”

Marinette had made that shirt to wear specifically with that jacket. Was it good enough for her date with Adrien though?

She tried on the whole outfit. It only took a minute to change her shirt and jacket and look it over in the mirror. Not bad, but she still wasn’t sure.

Marinette turned to Alya. “How do I look? Be honest.”

“I think you achieved that balance of hot and casual,” Alya said with a wink. “Knock him dead, girl, don’t be afraid to go for the gold.”

Marinette laughed. “Gold in what?”

“You know, the kissing department,” Alya said.

Marinette’s eyes blew wide. “What? We’re not going to… are we?”

Alya laughed too. “Well if the date goes well, just like, lay one on him right at the end.”

“Right, of course… I knew that,” Marinette said with her ears turning a little red. “Now does that come before or after the fainting?”

Alya coughed out a laugh at that. “Girl, you’re going to be fine, and besides, it’s not like you haven’t been alone together to play video games, and then there was that time you were out together for your uncle’s cooking competition, and you’ve even almost kissed in front of everyone when we were filming that movie.”

Marinette reddened a little at the memory. “But this is a _real_ date, so it’s different.”

“I think you’ll find it a lot easier than you anticipate,” Alya assured. “By the way, did I tell you what Nino said?”

“Don’t think so, what was it?” Marinette began changing back into her regular clothes so she could neatly hang up her date outfit.

“He wanted to help Adrien get a date, to return the favor from the zoo a while back, so he was a little bummed Adrien just went it did it without talking to him or worrying about it,” Alya explained. “But I think it was mostly because Nino had no idea Adrien was interested in dating anyone, so it really came out of nowhere when he asked you out without hesitation.”

“Really? Just like that?” Marinette wished she had guts like that. She’s wanted this movie date almost all year.

“Yeah, that boy must go from zero to a hundred real fast,” Alya said. “Hope he doesn’t go from a hundred back to zero just as quickly.”

“Oh no, don’t say that! What if it’s true?”

“If it was, I think Adrien is smart enough not to date a girl on a whim and we know he’s not that type of guy anyway. I think you’ve made an impression on him, and Nino told me Adrien wants to get to know you better,” Alya said.

“What did I do?” Marinette sat back down in her desk chair.

“Who cares? You finally got that date, and since you’re going to the movies, you won’t have to worry about talking much, just look kissable,” Alya said and added a wink.

“Ugh! Knowing my luck I’ll have popcorn in my teeth or I’ll suddenly catch a cold tomorrow!”

Alya sighed and shook her head. “Carry a compact with a mirror and don’t go out with wet hair,” she said. “Listen girl,” she said and placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Everything will be fine, just enjoy yourself, ask him questions about himself, and above all, just be you.”

Marinette took a calming breath. “You’re right, at the very least, I should try to have fun and hope for the best.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was doing a bit of fretting himself in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He wanted his appearance to give away enough subtle clues about being Chat Noir. Something Ladybug would recognize easier.

After he showered, he messed with his hair in the mirror. Maybe he should try something different? He wouldn’t be allowed past Nathalie to get out of the house if there wasn’t product in his hair, so he wouldn’t be able to go all natural like he does when he is Chat Noir. In the end, he decided to style his hair like normal. He did not want to risk being unrecognizable when Marinette looks for him at the station.

This meant he had to focus on his clothes. Somehow, he needed to wear as much black as he could. He already wore a black shirt on a regular basis.

He looked through part of the wardrobe behind him. Every once in a while he would grab a shirt or an overshirt and look them over in the mirror. His black hoodie from the Fall collection seemed too casual and it was athletic wear anyway. Not to mention he didn’t want to be out in public wearing something with a large G trademark. It just wasn’t his style.

He had a plain black shirt and matching overshirt from a past photoshoot, but now that he looked at it in front of the mirror, it didn’t really seem appropriate for a dark theater. He liked to have a little color to go with it, so he put the shirts back.

He decided quickly on a black jacket and a green shirt with two black stripes across the chest. When he looked through his pants, he realized the only black pants he owned were slacks, so he settled for a pair of grey jeans.

“That was quick,” Plagg said.

“So?” Adrien said and set out his clothes on the counter for tomorrow.

“You aren’t going to mull over and fret for a while longer? Aren’t you nervous?”

“As far as Ladybug knows, I’m just Adrien and she’s going on a simple date with Adrien, why would I be nervous, I want her to see me.”

“Well like you said, she agreed to go with Adrien, you don’t think she would be mad to find out you’re Chat Noir after the fact?”

Adrien had thought of that several times, but this was the only way he could get closer to her. “What choice did I have? Ladybug doesn’t see me outside of battle. I want her to… get a better look I guess... to give her a chance to figure it out for herself.”

“Do you think that’ll work?” Plagg asked.

“I won’t know until I try,” Adrien said and left the bathroom to sit at his desk. Plagg followed and sat on the surface. “I just hope it isn’t a big mistake.”

“Best of luck to you,” Plagg said and reached for a piece of cheese. The phrase was innocent enough, but Adrien worried it might have another meaning coming from the embodiment of bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes go on a date!  
> No Spoilers :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the semi-obscure anime and Zag references.

Adrien knew he was late getting to the subway station. It took a while longer than he thought it would to get away from the house and his bodyguard today. Sometimes it was a little harder when there was not an akuma causing enough chaos for him to slip away.

He ran down the stairs to the subway stop recklessly and quickly looked around on both sides for Marinette. He was nearly twenty minutes late and she hadn’t received a text from her. That was bad for a first date. What a bad impression. He feared Marinette got tired of waiting and left, or worse, thought he flaked and stood her up. What if she had stood him up?

Adrien checked his phone and there were not any messages. Maybe it was best to text her. Now how to ask where she is, twenty minutes after their meetup time? It’s not like he was waiting long.

“Adrien!”

Marinette was running towards him from the opposite stairway. Her pigtails bounced and her face was flushed.

“I’m so so so sorry! I’m sooo late!” she said and quickly tried to fix her bangs.

“No, it’s okay, I was late too!” he said quickly. “I just got here a couple minutes ago, and I was just about to text you.” Adrien held up his smart phone showing the mostly typed message explaining he was at the station.

“R-really?” she asked, unsure.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about that,” he said, and swallowed the ‘My Lady’ at the tip of his tongue. This was not the place for that.

“I guess,” she said. “Are we going to miss the movie?”

Adrien shook his head. “Maybe a couple previews, but we’ll get there in time,” he said.

“Oh good, I’m relieved, I thought I almost ruined everything.”

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, making sure she was looking back at him. “You couldn’t have ruined it, Marinette, if we missed the movie, there are plenty of other things we could do. This is Paris after all.”

Marinette covered a small laugh. “Well that’s true.”

Another train stopped and Adrien looked at its destination. “Just in time, that’s our train,” he said.

“Oh!” Marinette quickly looked over and when she looked back at Adrien, he was offering her his arm. “…Oh,” she mumbled as she blushed, slowly placing her hands around his offered arm and then tried not to float away as he led her to the rear most train car.

Adrien chose one of the spaces with two seats so they could sit together privately. When Marinette felt his hand on hers, the one still holding the inside of his elbow, she looked up towards him and when he leaned closer, her heart nearly stopped when she thought he might do something besides speak.

“I never got to ride the train much, so I think it’s kind of fun now,” he said and her heart swelled instead.

At first she didn’t know what to say and took a moment to look around. “I guess it is kind of fun,” she said. “When I was little, Papa would play I Spy With My Little Eye while I sat on his lap. Sometimes it would be someone’s colorful bag or coat, sometimes things at stops too.”

Adrien’s smile seemed to make him glow. “That sounds like a great childhood memory, I bet you had a lot of fun.”

“I did!” Marinette said. “But sometimes Maman would scold me if I tried to run around or got too fussy if I was excited to get to wherever we were going.”

“I supposed you had to learn somehow,” Adrien said. “Where were you excited to go?”

“I don’t remember much, I think to see Papa’s relatives, but sometimes Maman could take me to China Town and there was a little sweets shop there and Maman would get me a cup of peach shaved ice.”

“That sounds good,” Adrien said. 

“Mhmm! It was!”

“By the way, you have a nice outfit today, did you make it?” Adrien asked.

“Oh! Just the top, but I took in the jacked and I had to hem the jeans,” she said.

“Well it looks really nice,” he said.

“T-thank you.” Marinette took a moment to look him over. “Your clothes look really good on you too,” she said and then nearly jumped, letting go of his arm in the process. “I mean, it’s all tailored to fit you right?”

Adrien nodded. “Since the clothes I model get tailored to me during fittings, sometimes Father has them sent to me once marketing is done.”

“I bet you never have to go clothes shopping, huh?”

“Not since I was old enough to wear Father’s brand,” Adrien explained. “But Chloe likes to shop in Father’s stores sometimes.”

“Oh yeah, I think she used to brag about that before you started school,” Marinette said.

“Really? How long have you known Chloe?”

“We’ve been in the same class for four years in a row now, Sabrina too.”

“Wow, no wonder you know each other so well,” he said. “Maybe not the right word, but it’s clear you have known each other for a while.”

Marinette grimaced. “I guess so… we sure seem to push each other’s buttons.” Adrien didn’t say anything in response, so she looked back at him to make sure he wasn’t offended. Instead, he was smiling warmly at her.

He seemed to realize he was staring so he coughed into his fist and looked up. “Even so, you don’t seem to want anything bad to happen to her.”

“Well, no… that would be… wrong,” she said.

“You’re a good person, Marinette, most people might not feel the same way if they were in your position.”

“Oh, well um thanks…” The way he was looking at her was so… Did she really have to wait until the end of the date to kiss him? Now seemed like a good time to just lay one on him.

“We’re almost there, let’s wait by the doors,” he said and began to stand.

“Oh! Sure,” she said and was quick to stand with him.

Adrien took hold of a vertical pole as the train rapidly came to a stop, which also sent Marinette tumbling into him. He used his free hand to catch her around the waist. “Here we are,” he said and the doors opened.

Marinette found herself being held at Adrien’s side as he led her out the door and then up the steps to the street. She clutched the strap of her purse and was very careful not to trip going up the stairs, mindful of where exactly her feet were going until they got to the top.

“…What do you think?” Adrien asked.

“Hm?” Marinette only just realized Adrien had said something, but she was too focused on her footing.

“I asked if you wanted anything from concessions,” he said.

“Oh, I-I can pay for myself,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged. “I’m sure you can, but that isn’t what I asked, My–arinette.” He cleared his throat to cover his near slip up.

Marinette was a little embarrassed. Of course Adrien knew she could pay her own way, but it was a date and he was offering so there was no harm in sharing some popcorn, right? Then she remembered she was worried she would get popcorn in her teeth… So what to get? It was a little warm today due to the humidity, but it might just be her flushed skin and rapidly beating heart causing her to feel like she was going to sweat her nerves out until she was a puddle of teen goo and a pair of earrings…

“I guess an ice-cream bar, if that’s okay,” she said.

“Sounds good.” He was quiet, and she tried to think of something to say.

“Um, do you like ice-cream?” she asked.

“Sure, it’s sweet,” he said and then added, “just like you.”

Much to his delight, she had a little laugh. “That was lame.”

“Are you saying it’s not true?” he teased.

“I don’t know, and how would you even know?”

Adrien's brow shot up. “I wasn’t talking about taste, I meant your sweet personality,” he said. She slapped her hands over her face and muffled something he couldn’t understand. “I will admit I am a little interested in finding out how sweet you are in the other way… not to be weird but I’m guessing you are a little sweeter than ice cream.”

She squeaked and her hands slid down to look at him. “Wha…”

“Maybe… I’ll get to find out sometime?” he suggested and gave her side a very light squeeze in a way he meant to be playful.

Marinette was burning, he could see it. “I uh–well you–of wait course–maybe… later?”

“Did I just make you blush?” he continued to tease.

“A-Adrien!” she squeaked out and managed to give him a little shove, just enough to take a step away from him. “You’re teasing me!”

“I’m sorry,” he said while covering his chuckle with his hand.

“No you’re not.”

“Okay you caught me, but you were really cute just now,” he said. “And if I made you uncomfortable, I really am sorry.”

“Aren’t we late for the movie?” she asked a little more sternly than she meant to.

He checked his phone. “Oh yeah, let’s go.”

They walked quickly to the nearby cinema and he paid for their tickets.

“What kind of ice-cream do you want? My treat,” he said.

“Oh, um, strawberry cream?”

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Since he was already paying for everything, she asked for the cheapest thing she could. “Just water, thanks.”

Adrien got two waters and also picked out a vanilla ice cream bar and a pack of chocolate candies. He handed her the strawberry cream bar and water and they both headed into the theatre. The previews were already playing as they found their seats.

Only a little to Marinette’s disappointment, they did not sit in the very back. It’s not like she was hoping to do anything besides watch the movie. In fact, if he had chosen to take her to the back, she might be too nervous waiting for him to make a move instead of watching the movie they were surely going to talk about afterward. At the same time, there was that little desire to feel validated and wanted by the boy she was on a date with.

“ _It’s only the first date, do not get ahead of yourself_ ,” she reminded herself despite clearly conflicted feelings.

They watched the previews for a couple minutes, having managed to get into the movie before it actually started.

“I didn’t know they were making a second _Melody_ movie,” she said.

“Do you want to see it when it comes out?” he asked, to which Marinette nodded in response, not at all realizing she just agreed to another movie date with him months in the future. Her mind settled on something else instead.

She thought it was nice to sit there and watch a movie with Adrien while eating ice-cream together. He occasionally offered the box of chocolate candies to her, and she would take just a couple. She couldn’t place the feeling at first, but she soon realized that sitting in the dark with him, watching heroic battles and laughing together at the comedy or any silly comment he made, was somehow nostalgic. It was like she had done something like this with him before.

When they left the movie, he was quite chatty about the climax and resolution. “I’m so glad I didn’t see the spoilers, that plot twist was epic!”

“You think there were spoilers?” she asked.

“The movie has been out for a couple weeks so the spoilers are everywhere, I’m sure there are gifs and reviews all over the place online, so I had to blacklist everything even remotely related to the movie so I wouldn’t see anything about it ahead of time.”

“Didn’t Nino say he saw the movie?”

“And I made sure he wasn’t allowed to tell me anything,” Adrien said firmly and Marinette found herself suppressing a laugh and a roll of the eyes. “No spoilers…” he muttered with a little pout, and she lost her grip and laughed anyway. It was only for a second, and he gave her a defeated look. “You mock my ambition to enjoy my narrative entertainment with a clear mind?” he said with an exaggerated wounded chest.

“I guess I just don’t think it’s that big of deal,” Marinette shrugged. “You usually never know what really happens or how something happens until you see it for yourself anyway.”

Adrien shrugged in response this time. “I guess so.”

“But no, I won’t mock you for it,” she said. “It’s just how to like to enjoy your movies.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Hey, are you still hungry?”

Truthfully, she was still too excited and anxious to feel hunger. She chose to look at her phone to check the time. “I could eat, are you hungry?”

“Always,” he said she looked at him oddly. “I’m in a growth spurt…” he defended.

She relaxed at that and he titled his head to the side in askance. He watched her fidget for a moment before deciding to explain. “I just thought maybe you were on some kind of diet or something and starving yourself for a moment there.”

“Oh,” he said and tapped his chin in thought. “I guess I can see where you would get that, I’m a model and models are known for being on some weird diets…”

“Yeah, sorry, that was silly of me to think that.”

“No it’s alright, and in a way you were right, I am on a special diet for the most part,” he explained. “Father hired a nutritionist and a chef, expert in health foods, so I get plenty to eat and its usually really healthy to balance my growth and support my muscles without causing my skin to break out or put on weight in undesired places, though that part hasn’t been much of a problem yet since I’m still young with a fast metabolism.”

“Wow that sounds kind of complicated.”

“Guess that’s why Father hired someone to figure it out,” he mused.

“Do you get to eat sweets?” Marinette asked out of sudden curiosity. He said he ate really healthily.

“Yeah, sometimes,” he nodded.

“Good,” she said. “That means I can bring you something from home.”

“I’d like that,” he said with a smile. “You know what I would like even more?”

Marinette looked up at him in askance for a moment when her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk, causing her to stumble.

“Whoa there,” Adrien said as he caught her by an arm and her waist and she grabbed his jacket.

“S-sorry!” she said quickly and jumped away from him. “That was embarrassing…” she murmured.

“You’re so funny, Marinette,” Adrien said with a smile. “You have some weird luck.”

“What?” Her eyes shifted and he almost deadpanned at her, but kept up his smile instead.

“Sometimes you have amazing luck and great opportunities, and other times you’re tripped by a crack in the ground.” Marinette visibly sighed and deflated. “I mean, I pick up your bag about once a week, whether because of a cat running out in front of you when you think you’re late for school or this one crack in the ground just outside of school that might as well have your name on it now.”

Marinette groaned this time. “I’m such a klutz…”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re also lucky enough not to injure yourself,” he said.

“But I have scrapes and bruises all the time,” she defended.

“You do? Is that from falling?” He worried he asked the question a little more leadingly than he intended. The goal was for her to realize he is Chat Noir, not that Adrien knows Marinette is Ladybug. That would just complicate things further if that came first.

“Yeah, I fall over about once a day.” She didn’t seem to notice. “So what do you want to eat? I’m fine with pretty much whatever, as long as it’s cheap.”

He supposed cheap was fine. There were lots of places like that close by. However, he would like the chance to spoil her with something lavish eventually.

“Want to go to MgRonalds?” Adrien asked.

“Did you just say _MgRonalds_? Like in _The Devil is a Part-Timer_?” Marinette asked with an amused look.

“Yes,” Adrien said simply. “You’ve seen it?”

“Yeah, a little bit. How much anime do you watch?”

“More than you probably want to hear about,” Adrien said with a shrug. “So MgRonalds?”

Marinette laughed under her hand. “Sounds great.”

_Meanwhile…_

“Alya, can we please leave them alone now?” Nino complained from their hiding place around the corner. “They seem to be having a good time, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh I’m not worried,” Alya said as she rapidly snapped pictures. “I’m collecting pics for my maid of honor speech at their wedding.”

Nino removed his glasses for a second to rub the bridge of his nose and let out an exacerbated breath. “Okay… okay,” he said mostly to himself and put his glasses back on. “Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, we can’t stalk them all day, they’ll see us.”

“Let’s just see where they are going, maybe it’s somewhere we can caaaasually drop in on and say hi, make sure everything is going well.”

“Alya, when you text your guy to meet you by the cinema to have some fun… this _is not_ what he thinks you mean…”

Alya snorted out a quick laugh and then took his hand and looked at him in the eye with a smile. He looked down at their intertwined fingers with a flustered blush creeping across his ears. Yep, he was going to follow her wherever she wanted.

“Fine, but if it looks like we’re bothering them in the slightest, we’re leaving them alone and going to do something I want.”

“Deal,” Alya said and dragged him off to follow their friends.

…

Adrien and Marinette managed to talk about anime the entire walk to the restaurant. They mostly just asked each other if they had watched or heard of this or that. Not many opinions were shared yet.

Marinette made sure to be in line ahead of Adrien so she would not feel pressured to let him buy her something. She just knew he would be more than happy to pay. She ordered herself some fries and an iced mocha with whipped cream. He got a meal.

They chose a table and continued their discussion, moving onto movies.

Marinette was listening to his run through of recent movies he rented online when her gaze focused past him. He caught this and looked behind him. “Oh, it’s Nino and Alya,” he said happily and waved at them. The other two waved back.

“I could bet money they are here to spy on us,” Marinette said quietly.

“Hm?” He thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Probably, wonder when they spotted us to follow us in here?”

“Who knows, I didn’t tell her we were going here, we just decided ourselves.”

“Maybe it’s a coincidence after all?” he suggested.

Marinette shrugged and brought the straw of her drink to her lips to take a drink while Adrien looked back behind him, waving Nino over.

“Hey, dudes, fancy meeting you here,” Nino said a little robotically.

“Are you on a date with Alya?” Adrien asked.

“…Yes,” Nino said. “How about we join you?”

“Like a double date?” Adrien asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Nino said.

Adrien looked to Marinette for a second and she just shrugged. She basically already knew how this was going to play out. “I guess that’s fine, but our date is wrapping up after this though, I’m sure Marinette needs to get home soon.”

Marinette nodded. She told her parents she would be back before dark and they had set a somewhat early curfew since her date was going to be in the afternoon.

“Hey guys!” Alya jumped in with a bright greeting. She was also holding hers and Nino’s orders. Nino took one of the trays and sat at the table next to Adrien. “How’s it hanging? I didn’t expect to see you two today. This is such a weird coincidence!”

Marinette looked at her best friend flatly. “It was good, we were just talking about movies,” Marinette answered.

“Awesome!” Alya said enthusiastically. “You know, Nino and I were thinking about going an arcade after this, wanna join?”

“Sorry Alya,” Marinette started. “But I have to be home after this, maybe another day.”

“Oh that’s cool girl,” Alya said. “Are you taking her home, Adrien?”

Adrien had been eating and paused to swallow before he could answer. “Of course,” he said. “I have to be home soon too.”

“What movie did you see?” Alya asked.

“ _Zag Heroez II_ ,” Adrien said.

“Finally!” Nino exclaimed. “So I’m allowed to talk about it?”

“Yep,” Adrien said.

The rest of their sitting was taken up by Nino and Adrien enthusiastically recounting the entire film and all their favorite parts and then picking apart the plot holes and parts of the narrative. Marinette had no idea Adrien could talk so much. In the meantime, she pulled out her smartphone and texted Alya next to her.

Marinette: _Why did you bring him here?_

Alya: _Sorry, girl. My guy kinda took over your date…_

Marinette: _Were you spying on me?_

Alya: _^_~_

Marinette: _Just send all the pics…_

Alya: _Fine._

Marinette message window quickly filled with images. Many were far away so she had to open them up and zoom in. Alya always took such high resolution photos. Adrien looked so cool from behind while wearing his black jacket. He kind of looked like…

Another image came in after Alya messed with her phone. Marinette opened the image to find it was just a zoomed in and cropped image of one she already received… of Adrien’s rear in his rather formfitting grey jeans. The message sent with it was an animated emoticon with waggling eyebrows.

Marinette reddened and closed the chat window… after saving the image. Alya chuckled next to her while Marinette cleared her throat pointedly.

“Do you need some water, Marinette?” Alya asked teasingly.

“Huh?” Adrien stopped talking, ready to tend to whatever need his date might have. “I can get you one,” he offered.

“I’m okay, I just finished my drink,” she said.

Adrien noted she was done and probably had been for a while. “Guess we should get going then,” he said. He wasn’t one to occupy the table to loiter.

Marinette nodded and gathered up her tray to clean up. “See you later,” she said to her friends.

“See ya girl, I’ll call you later,” Alya said.

Adrien and Nino bumped fists before Adrien followed after Marinette.

Together they left the restaurant and headed back to the station.

“What were we talking about before Nino and Alya showed up?” Adrien asked. “Sorry about that.”

“Anime movies, we were on… _The Cat Returns_ ,” Marinette answered.

“Oh yeah!” He lit up. “I liked that the hero was cat themed and a gentleman.”

“I guess you’re right, I never thought about that,” Marinette mused. “Kinda reminds me of a certain someone…”

“Yeah?” Adrien leaned in a little, so hopeful he knew her answer.

“Nevermind, did you ever see…” With that, the conversation was back to just movies.

Soon the train pulled up and they got back on it to head home.

Maybe it had been wishful thinking she would figure him out after just one afternoon together. He still had a pleasant time nonetheless. Her company was always welcome, no matter which name she went by.

“Thank you for taking me out, Adrien, I had a really nice time talking with you,” Marinette said as they walked through the park towards her house.

“I’m glad, thank you for coming,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. He really wanted to hold her hand. Was it too soon for that? Would that be crossing a line? How does one ask something like that? When he touched her before, it was because she bumped him first and it came more naturally, but now he wasn't sure what he could do.

“You know, I’m free next weekend if you… would like…” Marinette hesitated for a moment, “to come over for dinner or something?”

Adrien couldn’t stop the goofy smile that lit up his face. “I’d like that,” he said. “I’ll have to see what my schedule is like, but I’ll definitely let you know soon.” He got a second date! YES!!!

“My parents, they… they just want to sit down with you and get to know you,” Marinette said. “I tried to tell them that asking you something like that right away was kinda weird…”

“It’s not that weird,” Adrien assured. “Besides, I don’t mind. Your family seems great.” Marinette looked down bashfully. “Not to mention there should be a zero percent chance our friends will show up,” he joked and she laughed a little.

“Well…” she started. “I have a feeling Alya would find some way to pop in and say she ‘forgot’ I was busy, since she comes over all the time.”

“There’s worse things.”

Together they crossed the street and Marinette led him to the side door of her building where they stopped. “Here we are, thanks for walking with me,” she said.

“No problem, I'll see you later.” Adrien was about to wave her off and turn back to cross through the park on his way home, but Marinette tugged his sleeve before he could.

“Before you go,” she started and looked off to the side.

Adrien blinked at her. Did she forget something?

“Marinette?” He had leaned down to try to catch her gaze. “Are you…”

She straightened up and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He froze for a second until she pulled away and chewed her bottom lip while looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I’ll text you later, bye,” she said quickly and disappeared inside, leaving him dazed on the sidewalk.

Adrien stood alone for what had to be several seconds as a lopsided smile took over his surprise. Finally, he reached up with the tips of his fingers to touch where she had pecked his cheek. It still tingled.

“Are you going to stand here all day? I’m hungry,” Plagg complained from inside his jacket. “It’s going to rain soon, and I for one don’t want to get soaked out here.”

Adrien didn’t say anything in return as he started home. He was pretty sure he floated the whole way and didn’t even remember sneaking back in. The next thing he knew, he had flopped down on his bed and hugged one of the pillows as his face turned red.

“Kids…” Plagg rolled his eyes and flew to his camembert on the desk.

“Ladybug kissed me…” Adrien eventually mumbled.

“Uh-huh,” Plagg said and then inhaled a whole wedge of cheese.

“Marinette…” he sighed dreamily and curled up around the pillow, burrowing his red face into it and mumbling something Plagg couldn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently popcorn isn't as popular of a cinema snack in France, but they like ice-cream and candy. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was fluffy and sweet enough to give you cavities. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night texts lead to an impromptu get together.  
> ...It's really not what you might think.

_Buzz–buzz…_

Adrien was hand combing his damp hair as he made his way across the room to his desk, where his smartphone was lit up with a notification. He had just stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower when he heard the buzz. It was quite late, almost midnight, so he had dressed for bed.

He yawned as he unlocked his phone. Sitting on his bed, he found the notification was because he received a message from Marinette. Her name on the screen brought a smile to his face. He was still a little giddy from their date earlier that day. With a tap, he opened the chat window to read it.

Marinette: _What kind of pastry do you like?_

Adrien blinked at the question and took a moment to think. He really didn’t have a favorite. Most everything he gets to eat is good. Sweet pastries were great for breakfasts and snacks.

Adrien: _All of them_ ;3

Marinette: _Be serious i want to bring you something at school_

Adrien: _That sounds amazing. I do like croissants, danishes, cinnamon rolls, or anything really (=*w*=)_

Adrien leaned back against the pillows and got halfway under the covers. He reached for a remote and hit the button for the blackout shades to roll down and cover all of the windows, blocking out the city lights of the night. He had also turned on a single overhead light, the one positioned above his desk nearby.

Marinette: _Okay, i can work with that_

Adrien: _Shall I bring you a grand bouquet of flowers in return?_

Marinette: _no? what??_

Adrien: _How about just one flower then, if you’re too bashful to receive a couple dozen (like you deserve) in front of all our classmates?_

Marinette: _You really dont have to bring me anything…_

Adrien: _But I want to!_

Marinette: _Fine. Just yeah, lowkey_

Adrien: _Low-key, got it. So how do you feel about diamond tiaras? Asking for a friend._

Marinette: _omg adrien no_

Adrien chuckled aloud at her response.

Adrien: _But it would make you feel like a princess!_

Marinette: _youre teasing me again…_

Adrien: _What? Never._

Marinette: _Youre awfully lively this late at night_

Adrien: _I had a good day today_ ;3

Marinette: _That was smooth up until the winking cat emoji_

Adrien: ;3 ;3 ;3

Marinette: _goodnight Adrien_

Adrien: _Goodnight, Marinette._

Adrien dropped his phone to his chest and sighed. “I love that girl,” he mumbled to himself. It was something he said to himself quite often actually. This was the first time he said it after getting to talk to her over late night texting. “I wanna go see her…”

“For the love of cheese, just go to sleep,” Plagg grumbled from his empty camembert box on the desk. “Lights out, come on…”

Adrien sighed again and pressed a button on the remote next to him to turn off the light. He then arranged his pillows to lie down comfortably under the covers. Sweet dreams were certainly coming his way.

* * *

Marinette was internally screaming.

She was also slightly externally screaming through a closed mouth and muffled by a pillow. Her feelings were bursting in all directions.

Did today really happen? She really did go on a date with Adrien? A date which was initiated by Adrien?

What a dream this had to be!

“I don’t know, Marinette, I think you handled it rather well,” Tikki said with a giggle. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

Marinette dropped her pillow and took a calming breath. “You’re right, I was my normal charming and perky self today, nothing to overanalyze or worry about.”

“Good!” Tikki cheered.

“But…”

“Uh-oh…”

“No nevermind, it was fine, today was great and he was totally flirting with me just now.” She nodded to herself and Tikki mirrored her nod.

Marinette flopped back and gazed towards the skylight, only half contemplating about going to check on him as Ladybug. She was not really going to do that, but she could fantasize. Ladybug could whisk him away from his bedroom for a night on the town. Maybe she could just leave gifts on his desk for him to find in the morning if she wanted to let him sleep.

She would settle for the texting. Maybe soon they could call and video chat too. She really liked talking to him. He was so calm and casual, even when he teased. It somehow put her at ease. While she always considered Adrien a friend after the second day of school, she was aware she was not exactly _friendly_ with him. They rarely talked to each other outside of school, and even then their other friends and classmates were there and part of the group conversations. Today, she felt like she was finally able to get closer to him and see more of his personality while talking one-on-one throughout their date.

Had she stopped smiling when she was with him today? She couldn’t recall not smiling or laughing with him. Despite the ladybugs in her stomach from her nervousness, her heart would melt again and again for him and his cute little smile when he knew he made her happy.

Marinette couldn’t wait to see him again.

* * *

Before she knew it, morning came without any remnants of dreams. She hoped for beautiful date dreams. Those were always her favorite, because they featured a certain blond classmate.

In a sudden rush, she remembered events of the prior day.

“Tikki, did I really go to the movies with Adrien yesterday?” Marinette asked meekly, pulling the covers up to her nose to hide from the world.

Tikki giggled and then spun in a circle above Marinette. “Of course!”

“Ahhh…” Marinette didn’t really scream this time, but she was still out of it.

_Buzz–buzz…_

“Huh?” She didn’t have an alarm set for today. It was Sunday! What was her phone vibrating about?

Marinette picked up her smartphone and found a new message from Adrien. She sat up with a gasp and fumbled to open it. There was both a message and a picture.

Adrien: _Good morning, I just woke up._

Then there was a selfie. He was clearly still in bed, his head on plush white pillows, hair going every direction, and eyes half-lidded. The glow of the morning light softly lit up his relaxed but smiling face.

“Holy Ladybugs! He’s... he’s…” Marinette was trapped between cute, because he was still sleepy, and sexy, because he was disheveled. With how dry her lips suddenly became, her opinion must have been leaning towards the latter. She was definitely saving this picture.

She readied her camera to take a selfie too, until she saw her image reflected back at her on the screen. NOPE!

Marinette: _Good morning i just got up too but im not wearing makeup so no selfie from me_

In truth, she did not normally wear much makeup. Her eyelashes were naturally dark so it only took a little bit of mascara on the tips and a stroke of eyeliner to make her blue eyes more vibrant. She also liked to wear lip-gloss and sometimes concealer to hide her blemishes… and that wasn’t about her freckles. Her finishing powder was just to prevent shine and to blend in the concealer better.

Adrien: _Aw, I bet you look cute without any makeup. I’m not wearing any either btw._

Marinette nearly rolled her eyes for a moment, but giggled a little instead. Deciding to humor him, she combed her hair with her fingers and gathered it all over one shoulder the best she could and fixed her bangs. Then she dragged her hand over her face to wipe off the shiny morning oils. She’d wash up properly in a little while.

She then titled her head up a little more to catch the light from the skylight and snapped a fairly okay picture to send him. There have been plenty of times she’s looked worse after tripping and falling on her way to class. He probably wouldn’t judge her for a lack of makeup.

Adrien: _I thought you said you weren’t wearing makeup? Don’t tell me you rushed to put some on._

Marinette: _im not wearing any_

Adrien: _No way._

Marinette: _I havent even washed my face yet, im all gross_

Adrien: _You’re amazing, you should be the model instead *o*_

Marinette squeaked and rolled around on her bed. “I can’t believe Adrien, my Adrien, can be so flirty! I don’t know what to say…”

Tikki looked at the chat screen and laughed. “You have to say something, just thank him for the compliment.”

Marinette took a breath and prepared to type again.

Marinette: _Such flattery thank you <3_

Adrien: _You’re very welcome ;3_

Again with the cat emoji? He was going to use that emoji to death now because she said something about it, wasn’t he? Now that she knew he was not above certain types of teasing, she wouldn’t put it past him to keep using the emoji to taunt her.

Adrien: _I have to be in the park later for a short photoshoot, so if you want, we can hang out for a little while after._

Marinette shot up in her bed and stared at the screen she held in one hand. “Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh…” She shook her free hand and Tikki giggled.

Marinette: _Sure!_

Adrien: _Great, I’ll text you later with the time :D_

Marinette: _Can’t wait_ _:)_

Tikki watched as Marinette danced down her stepladder and spun around her room. “Oh Tikki, it’s a dream come true! Adrien just invited me to the park later today.”

“It’ll be just like any other time you’ve seen him at the park, won’t it?” Tikki said with a giggle.

“This time he invited me himself!” Marinette spun around one more time and landed in her desk chair to turn on her computer screen by hitting the space-bar. “Oh Adrien…” she sighed dreamily at desktop wallpaper. She blew the screen a kiss and then stared fondly.

“Marinette?”

“Oh right! I have to get ready!” Marinette rushed around the room, finding her clothes and her towel to wash up.

She finished washing, dressing, primping, and then ate her breakfast before returning to her room. Then she received a message from Adrien on her phone saying he was prepping for his photoshoot and would be at the park in an hour. She could be there in an hour. It was what to do until then that had her tapping her fingers on her desk restlessly.

Marinette's gaze was drawn back to her desktop wallpaper and she got an idea. She plugged her phone into her computer and got to work. After she copied all the pictures Alya had sent her to a folder on the desktop and then opened Photoshop with a blank 16:9 canvas. When the photos finished copying, she looked through the files.

“Wow, Alya really did take a lot of pictures,” Marinette mused as she dragged her favorites to the Photoshop window, adding them as new layers. “Who knew her stalking habit would come in handy!” Alya had managed to take some pictures in the restaurant when she was both getting her food and when she was sitting with them at the tables.

Marinette spent some time cropping and arranging the photos.

“Are you making a new background for your computer?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah, this one is already much more personal and… real,” she said. The backdrop behind the collage of photos was still pink like her last one and she used fun brushes to make ribbons and other effects to border the images and give it more style. “I think I’ll leave some room for new pictures though, I want a really nice one for the center here,” she pointed out. “So for now I’ll set it aside until I get more pictures to add to it. Who knows, maybe I’ll get so many pictures I’ll get to have a changing-wallpaper with different collages.”

“It’ll be so full of great memories, you’ll want to stare at it for hours,” Tikki teased.

Marinette grinned in response. “I’ll save a small one to show Alya, so she can see what I did with all the pictures she took.” She resaved the image so it could be sent by online chat.

Alya replied with a string of thumbs up and winking emoticons.

Marinette smiled at her friend’s response.

As she closed Photoshop and her image viewer, she was met with her–now old–wallpaper of Adrien’s modeling pictures. With a few clicks, she changed her wallpaper to randomly display the images from the folder with the pictures of her and Adrien as well as her and Alya. It was no fun collage, but it would have to do for now until she finished the new one.

She turned off her computer screen and spun around in her chair. “Ready to go, Tikki?”

“Ready when you are!”

Marinette placed the strap of her purse over her shoulder and across her body. Tikki flew into it and settled before it was even closed once Marinette’s phone was inside. After checking herself one more time in the mirror, Marinette went downstairs and out the side door from the building’s stairway.

She walked as casually as she could, but her step was quick as she passed the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue at the entrance, too excited to go any slower. “I can see the shoot being set up,” Marinette whispered.

There was a little more to it than the last time she saw one of Adrien’s photoshoots at this location. Last time, they simply used his bodyguard to hold up the reflector screen. This time there was two screens on tripods, two cameras set up, and two tall lights, and a box of props and accessories.

Adrien was in a folding chair while someone did his hair and makeup. His bodyguard was standing a little behind him. The photographer was moving the equipment in front of the fountain. It appeared they were about to start.

As soon as Adrien stood from the chair, he turned and his gaze immediately found Marinette. He waved so she waved back. Then he waved her over. She hesitated at first, and then jogged over to him.

“Hi, Marinette!” he said.

“H-hey! Looks like the photoshoot it about to start?”

Adrien nodded. “You can watch if you want.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll–”

Marinette didn’t get to finish when the photographer bounced over. “Oh, a girl! That’s just what we need, and look, you’re the perfect contrast to our Adrien!”

“Wha…”

“No worries, no experience needed! This is a non-profit shoot!” The photographer then snapped his fingers and waved over the makeup girl that was with Adrien a minute ago. “Get this young lady ready, please!”

“Wait, I’m not… I was just…”

Before she knew it, Marinette was swept up and makeup powders were flying across her vision. She managed to catch a glance at Adrien when her hair was being toyed with. He was laughing! Did he really think her suffering was funny? The nerve!

The moment she was allowed to stand, her jacket was pulled from her shoulders and replaced with another jacket that was actually similar. It was black with three-quarter sleeves. She barely registered how her purse was placed with Adrien’s book bag on the ground next to the makeup chair and her own jacket was hung up on the back of the chair. Then as she tried to take a step, someone grabbed her feet and forced her into black high heels.

Someone asked if the heels were tall enough and the photographer said they would have to do.

They there at least three-inch heels, probably taller. She felt like she was standing on her toes. How was she supposed to walk?

Before she could figure out that minor detail, she was pushed towards the fountain and Adrien. She stumbled and just knew she was a disaster waiting to happen. That fountain water had her name on it.

However, before she could fall, Adrien caught her. Somehow, he managed to make it look effortless and graceful while he wore his model smile the whole time. Why didn’t he look flustered at all? She felt like such a mess and like she was going to ruin this whole photoshoot with her presence.

That’s when she realized. The photoshoot had already started. The camera was snapping pictures rapidly while Adrien held her, their gazes locked. She was much closer to his face with the heels on. Her face flushed, but she wasn’t sure if that was noticeable with all the makeup. At least her ears had to be red by now.

“More romance! Woo her!”

Marinette tensed when Adrien took a step back and dropped to on one knee and took one of her hands. Then she squeaked when someone came up behind her, fluffed her hair and moved her body and tapped at her feet so she wasn’t wobbly and pigeon-toed.

“Perfect!”

Marinette fought the urge to look at the camera. Her eyes were too focused on Adrien anyway. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. It kind of reminded her of someone, especially when he bent forward and brought the top of her hand to his lips. They must watch the same movies or something.

“You’re doing great,” Adrien whispered and Marinette almost floated away right there.

Meanwhile the photographer was going absolutely nuts. Just loving it. He even asked about them kissing for the camera and Marinette pulled away in her surprise. This only earned a laugh from about everyone on the outdoor set, including Adrien, but except for Adrien’s bodyguard.

Marinette suddenly felt a rush of _something_ to prove them wrong, but she sure wasn’t going to have her first kiss with Adrien on camera for all these people plus who knows who to see.

Feeling brave, she took Adrien’s hand and pulled him down the mere inches it took with the heels to reach his face. The cameras went wild as she kissed Adrien’s cheek. As his face went from surprised to bashful, the photographer practically jumped around to catch the expressions at the perfect angles.

“Excellent!” the photographer praised as Marinette finally pulled away again. Then he spoke rapid Italian with some French mixed in from what Marinette was able to catch.

Adrien seemed to understand more than her and guided her by the hand to stand on the edge of the fountain. She was very careful on the heels and he was careful to steady her.

“He wants us to dance on the water,” Adrien explained before stepping in close and placing his other hand on her waist as if they were about to waltz.

Trying to be cooperative, she placed her hand on his shoulder and the camera started again. There was a pause as the photographer pulled on her elbow to slide her hand down to Adrien’s bicep. She assumed her hand was in the way of the picture somehow.

Marinette had no idea what the photographer was saying as Adrien very slowly turned them and then she squeaked when she was titled back and dipped. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Adrien assured. “You’re so light,” he added.

Such flattery, she couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her. Though she supposed he was instead fairly strong. He did participate in sports and has mentioned working out on a schedule. While she was shorter than him, she was aware she was heavier than most expected due to her muscles developed by her _active_ lifestyle and hearty diet.

Right after the dip, they did a few more poses and then were instructed to sit on the edge of the fountain. Adrien was given a rose, which he gave to Marinette over a series of photos. It was all so cheesy and they were supposedly acting, but Marinette loved it.

The photographer seemed satisfied with the results and they were told to take a break. Makeup brushes were immediately shoved in their faces for a minute before they were actually allowed to get up. Marinette blinked when she was finally released.

“Sorry you got swept up in all this,” Adrien said. “Here, take this,” he said and offered a water bottle.

Marinette surprised herself when she didn’t blush. “Thanks,” she said. “It’s actually kind of neat to see what it’s all like on this side.”

“Then I’m glad it was worth it for you,” he said with a megawatt smile. Were his teeth always so white?

“It wasn’t the only thing that made it worth it,” she said with a little smile and bumped his arm with her shoulder. She had to mentally pat herself on the back as he looked down bashfully. It was nice to see the tables turned for once. For a moment, her confidence soared.

“You being here,” Adrien started and looked back to her, “I wouldn’t have had as much fun without you.”

Marinette wanted to scream in delight.

“Mademoiselle!” the photographer waved to get her attention before she could continue her conversation with Adrien.

“Hm?” Marinette carefully got up and held her balance in the high heels before walking over to him. “Yes?”

“This box here has props for the shoot, you see this was put together with Adrien in mind, but is there anything the young lady could use to bring more adventure to the shoot?” the photographer was addressing both Marinette and an assistant.

The box had a soccer ball, sunglasses, hats, a picture frame, and what appeared to be a tube of bubbles. It all seemed pretty simple and normal. Nothing really stood out to her. She could run home and find more interesting props, like her parasol.

However, she didn’t get to pick anything at all.

An evil laugh echoed through the park and then there were screams from the street nearby. Marinette whipped around and Adrien was already running over to her with her bag and shoes in his hands.

“There’s an akuma!” he shouted to everyone as he handed over Marinette’s belongings to her. “You have to go,” he said urgently.

Marinette was already kicking off the high heels to change back into her much more manageable flats so she could run. “What about you?”

He seemed to hesitate as he reached into his book bag. “Don’t worry, I know what to do,” he said. Everyone else was already evacuating around them, but he stopped and stared at her intensely. “Be safe.”

She nodded and ran passed him towards her home. If she wasn’t Ladybug, she would have offered Adrien shelter with her at home. However, he seemed to have something else in mind. Likely only a little further away than her home, otherwise he likely would have taken her with him. Now she felt bad for being unable to help him escape to safety a little easier.

Next to her home, there were some trees to hide behind so she could transform. “Marinette, hurry!” Tikki flew up as soon as they were out of sight.

Marinette checked around to be sure Adrien didn’t follow her after all and then nodded. “Spots on!”

In a flash, Ladybug was ready for battle and swinging over to the other side of the park to the street the akuma was on.

As soon as she landed on the sidewalk on the other side of the park fence, Chat Noir dropped down next to her.

“Fancy meeting you here on this lovely day, My Lady,” he greeted with a bright smile. Seemed Adrien wasn’t the only one with really white teeth. Maybe they have the same dentist?

“Ready for the old one-two, Chat?”

“Let’s dance!” Chat Noir extended his staff and leapt towards the akuma.

At first they were only able to see a woman in a sleek green robe with pink hair standing atop a fence post. Her legs were covered in sleek brown material and her arms were wrapped in vines with flowers. Upon closer inspection, there was a large flower on top of her head like a crown.

“I am Floral Ivy!” the villain declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is my most popular ML fic on the site so far. From only the first two chapters, this fic had twice the traffic of my other two. Therefore, I might try to make this fic my priority to complete first, instead of sticking to a rotating schedule. 
> 
> The next chapter is coming soon, but in the meantime, check out my other ML fics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma of the day, wrap up the photoshoot, take some selfies, and make some plans.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped their fists together in victory.

With a Cataclysm and a Lucky Charm, the akuma known as Floral Ivy was defeated, leaving behind a confused florist. Ladybug used the Miraculous Healing to restore everything and sent the florist home. All in a day’s work for Paris’s local super heroes!

When his ring beeped in warning, Chat Noir looked at it. Three pads. That left plenty of time to get back to the shoot just on the other side of the fence in the park.

“Well I guess that’s my cue, always a pleasure, My Lady,” Chat Noir bowed dramatically.

Ladybug gave a small laugh, much to his delight. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you spend most of the battle tied up in Floral Ivy’s vines?” she asked and Chat Noir deflated for a moment.

It was true. He did not have much to do with the fight. As soon as it started, vines sprung up to capture them, but he pushed Ladybug out of the way so he was the only one bound up. He had tried to break the vines with his claws and super strength, but they just wouldn’t give. He had to waste his Cataclysm on his escape in order help Ladybug distract the akuma while she figured out what to do with her Lucky Charm, a rubber band. She made herself a slingshot to knock the possessed item, a single long stemmed rose acting as a wand, out of her hand. Chat Noir caught it and tossed it to Ladybug to finish.

“I stand by what I said,” he said without giving it much thought. It was only when she gave him a funny look did he realize he may have stood by enjoying the tied up part instead. He stood there with a blank look for a little too long and Ladybug laughed, catching the double meaning as well as the mistake.

“Why Chaton, I had no idea you liked to partake in such activities,” she teased.

Chat Noir shook his head with a little laugh of his own. “Well, My Lady,” he began and slid close to her, “I could have enjoyed it if only you were my captor,” he said lowly and then gave a sly smirk with a wink.

“I think you are getting too bold.” Ladybug flicked her finger along the underside of his chin as she turned away. “Stay out of trouble, Chat, bug out!” She tossed her yoyo to zip away.

Chat Noir sighed after her and then ran off to hide and release his transformation. As soon as his book bag reappeared, he retrieved and a wedge of camembert for Plagg.

“Did you really tell Ladybug you would like it if she tied you up?” Plagg questioned between licks of cheese.

Adrien slid a hand down his face and breathed audibly out through his nose. “I… don’t know?” Then he dropped down to squat and tried not to pull on his hair. “Why did I even say that?” he whined to himself. This was embarrassing! What did Ladybug think of him now?

Then he remembered with vivid clarity the way she flicked his chin. He blushed at the memory. She was probably joking around with him, right? Right. Nothing to overthink. He hoped.

Adrien stood up and opened his bag again for Plagg to hide inside with his cheese.  It was time to head back to the photoshoot before his bodyguard looks for him.

He arrived back to the photoshoot before anyone else. That made things easy. The photographer and Adrien’s bodyguard were next, followed by Marinette.

“Sorry I’m late coming back, I just realized the akuma was gone,” she said sheepishly and Adrien simply smiled knowingly at her. She seemed to catch his look and titled her head to the side.

“It’s alright, not everyone is back yet,” he said. “You’re not late at all.”

The photographer sighed in exasperation. “Where is my assistant? We’re on a tight schedule here!” He tapped his food impatiently.

“I could assist you,” Marinette offered. “You still need pictures of Adrien with those props right?”

The photographer looked at her and seemed to consider it. “Well I suppose as long as you’re volunteering, I could use the help.”

“I’m happy to.” Marinette traded the jacket she was given to wear with her own, leaving the one for the photoshoot on the back of the chair.

Adrien leaned in to speak quietly to Marinette. “Looks like Ladybug isn’t the only one saving the day.”

She gave a little nervous laugh. “It’s nothing.”

Marinette was put in charge of switching out the props for the photos so there would be as little down time between sets as possible. She also moved the lights, batteries to the lights, and the reflector screens with Adrien’s bodyguard. Even though she didn’t get to be in the pictures with Adrien, she thought it was fun.

The actual assistant didn’t come back until the photoshoot was over. While Adrien walked with Marinette to some benches across the park, they could hear the assistant apologizing profusely and promising to clean up everything to make up for it. No harm was done, and they were forgiven.

For a minute, the two simply sat in silence. It was a really nice day. Warm, not windy, and the overnight rain had cleaned the air. Adrien leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the bench as he enjoyed decompressing and letting his shoulders slump after being upright and perfect for so long. Nothing he wasn’t used to, but it was still nice to simply sit without posing.

“You look like you’re posing,” Marinette said with a laugh.

“Guess I just can’t turn it off.” He shrugged with a smirk and placed his ankle on his opposite knee. Then he noticed Marinette was looking around. “What is it?”

“Where’s your bodyguard?”

Adrien pointed to the car nearby. “He’s in the car, probably watching,” he said. Marinette seemed to relax. “Why?” he asked.

“I just felt like we were being watched, so I thought maybe Alya was here,” she admitted.

“That actually wouldn’t surprise me.” Adrien looked over both of his shoulders just to be sure. “I don’t see her anywhere.”

“But what if she has binoculars or something?” Marinette held up her hands in front of her faces, holding an imaginary pair of binoculars.

“Then we might need to find someplace more private.”

Marinette dropped her hands and stared at him with a mixed expression. He could feel his ears turning red. He didn’t mean it like that!

“But it’s fine, it’s just Alya, even if she is spying,” Adrien was quick to add. “Anyway, thanks again for helping out earlier.”

Marinette smiled at him. Man, he loved it when she smiled. “It’s no problem, really, I was happy to do it and I think I learned a thing or two.”

“I’m glad, but I still didn’t mean for you to get caught up in it, I just wanted to see you,” he said and her cheeks clearly pinked to which he smiled.

“Is uh do what– I mean, speak air– no, is something you want to speak abou– talk about?” she was suddenly tongue tied and she mentally cursed at herself. She thought she was finally over it! Curse his cute smile and handsome face and sitting so close when he smelled so good.  

“Hm, I didn’t have anything I wanted to talk about in particular, we can talk about whatever,” he said, oblivious to her train of thought as her eyes scanned him.

“Oh okay, um…” she thought for a moment, but there was only one question on her mind. “Are you wearing a scent?”

“You can tell?” he said with a chuckle. “Yeah, I’m a little self-conscious about smelling like gym socks or _cheese_.”

Marinette giggled. “You don’t smell like cheese,” she assured him.

“You sure? Not even sometimes? Like at school?”

“Not that I’ve noticed, but I don’t think it would be weird, like I wouldn’t blame you since you do sports and stuff,” she said and wiggled nervously in her seat. She meant it. It wasn’t like she thought he was so perfect that he didn’t sweat when exercising. She already knew firsthand how much he showered, not that she can tell him that since that was Ladybug-knowledge, not Marinette-knowledge, a distinction she still had troubles keeping track of sometimes.

“Maybe I should ease up on the cologne. I don’t want to go overboard on that if I don’t need to.”

“I think you smell good,” she said and immediately smacked her forehead.

Adrien chuckled behind his hand. “Thanks, Marinette,” he said, mirth in his eyes. “Since you live above a bakery, you always smell nice.”

Marinette blushed but shrugged as well. “Yeah, I get that a lot, hope you never skipped breakfast and then went to school where you sit by me. Smelling like bread in the morning tends to make people hungrier.”

“I believe you,” he said.

Marinette checked her phone for the time and just in case she got a message from her mother. Then she noticed her reflection in the screen. Her makeup was beyond perfect thanks to that makeup artist and here she was with Adrien, who looked gorgeous.

“Hey Adrien, y-you’re probably tired of getting your picture taken, but could I… have a selfie with you?” she asked a little shyly.

“Of course, Marinette,” he said with a beaming smile. “Selfies with friends are way more fun!”

Marinette nodded and tried not to look directly at him while he smiled so bright and warm. Instead she focused on starting up her camera app on her smartphone and turning on the front camera. “Okay, get ready,” she said and held it up.

Adrien scooted close so his arm was across the bench directly behind her and his face within inches of hers. She tried not to blush or worse as she smiled and snapped a couple shots. They both came out really well. She was so happy to get her first selfies with Adrien!

“Thanks!” she said while smiling brightly.

“Could you please send that picture to me?” he asked and pulled out his own phone. “And I’d really like another picture with my phone too if that’s okay?”

“Sure, okay,” she said and sent both shots she took to him while he readied his phone.

Again, he leaned in really close. He held up his phone and she smiled as she peered at the screen. Before he took the picture she saw him in the screen turn his face to her and then kiss her cheek in the same moment he snapped multiple shots.

She was out of it for a little while and the next thing she knew, Adrien had already scooted back a little and was looking at his phone. “You’re so photogenic, Marinette, these pictures came out great!” he praised.

“Huh?”

Adrien turned his phone towards her so she could see the images displayed. “Want me to send these to you?”

With a little effort, she tore her eyes from him and looked at his phone. With her smiling as he kissed her cheek, they looked like a happy couple out on a date. Oh gosh, that really happened. “Hum uh um oh…”

“Here I’ll send them to you so you can look at them on your computer screen later,” he said, seemingly oblivious to the steam coming off her reddened face and ears. He secretly loved it. Who knew Ladybug could be undone by such a simple gesture? One she herself had bestowed upon him the day before. She was adorable. Just another thing he loved about her.  

Her phone buzzing with the notification of his incoming picture messages seemed to jolt her out of her daze and she compulsively checked the message window out of need for a distraction. Since it was the photos he just took, it did not help one bit so she quickly turned off the phone’s screen and hid it in her purse. “Uh thanks, I’ll have to check you– them out.”

Adrien was careful to deliberately use the hand with the Miraculous on his finger when he touched her forearm. He waited until she glanced at his hand and then at him. “I know we already made plans for next weekend with your parents, but I’d like to plan another outing with you,” he said with his trademark charming smile.

“R-really?”

Adrien nodded. “Of course, I’ll take you anywhere you want so you can pick whatever you want.”

“Even if I just want to stay in and play video games?”

“Of course, if that’s what you want.”

“Or go play laser tag?” she suggested.

“That sounds fun.”

“What about roller skating?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t think that’s dumb?”

“Why would I? Alix makes it look cool and if it’s something you like to do, I’d be happy to take you roller skating,” he said.

“What about ice skating?” Marinette asked. Now she was curious if there was anything he might show even a hint of displeasure in doing.

“Sure, I haven’t done that since the time my mother took me in Milan,” he said.

“What about miniature golf?”

“What’s that?” Adrien titled his head.

“You don’t know what miniature golf is?”

Adrien thought for a moment. “Is that where you putt the ball through a small amusement park?” he asked.

Marinette nodded, “Yep.”

“I’ve never done that before.”

“We should do that then!” Marinette bounced a little.

Adrien smiled at her obvious excitement. However, something else caught his eye across the park. “Think we should invited Nino and Alya this time?”

Marinette watched Adrien’s line of sight and turned around. Alya and Nino were exiting the bakery and chatting with each other. They might have stopped by to see her, so her mother likely told them she was in the park with Adrien.

As much as she would like more time alone with Adrien, she understood where he was coming from. They shouldn’t have to resort to sneaking around their friends. Maybe an official double-date with their friends is just what they needed to get it out of their system. 

“That could be fun,” she chose to say. “Oh I know!” She got an idea. “How about I invite Mylène and Ivan too! We can play against each other in pairs.”

“The more the merrier,” Adrien said. “This way you can all watch me fail at miniature golf,” he added with a chuckle.

Marinette squirmed a little. “I-I don’t think you’ll f-fail!” she said hurriedly. “I mean, you’re so good at so many things that you’ll probably be good at this too.”

Adrien shrugged. “I am well practiced at many things,” he corrected and Marinette blinked at him.

She was about to say or ask something else, but Alya and Nino found them.

“S’up, dudes!” Nino greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“Photoshoot,” Adrien said. “What’s up, on a date?” he asked with a little tease in his tone.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. “Not exactly.”

Alya was quick to jump in. “I was trying to find Marinette to show her the footage of Floral Ivy, the latest akuma! It was off the chain!”

Adrien’s gaze snapped to Marinette just in time to watch the subtle stiffening of her shoulders and barely strained smile. While he liked the telling signs to reaffirm his discovery of her alter ego, he could tell how much it pained her to lie to her best friend. He knew the feeling.

“We were going to get lunch and study together, but then the akuma happened along the way,” Nino explained. Adrien reached up and patted his friend’s shoulder sympathetically. “At least I managed to get out of there before I was caught by those freaky vines. Even Chat Noir had to use super powers to get out of the stuff, dude.”

Adrien didn’t get to respond to Nino. They politely listened to Alya talk about the akuma battle. Nino responded by lifting his eyebrows in amusement at his girlfriend’s antics. Alya showed both Marinette and Adrien some pictures she managed to take with her phone.

“Those pictures look great, Alya,” Adrien said. “Are you going to put them on your Ladyblog?”

“You bet I am!”

The group got to hang out for a short while, but Adrien did not have much time to spare and he did not want to keep his bodyguard waiting long. “That’s great, I’ll be sure to check it out later,” Adrien said and stood up. “It was great seeing everyone today, but I should get going now, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” he said and waved.

Marinette waved a little sadly after Nino bumped his fist with Adrien’s. They all watched as Adrien’s bodyguard opened the door of the car for him to climb inside before getting back in and driving off what would be a mere two blocks to his house. It still mystified all of them why Mr. Agreste insisted upon this arrangement.

Marinette looked to her friends, knowing at least one of them wasn’t going to like what she was about to say. “I should get home too,” she said.

“Oh okay,” Alya said. “How come?”

“I need to finish the reading for literature by tomorrow and I think I left a few math problems I need to finish,” she admitted. This was true and she was not going to let dating cause her to fall behind academically. As cute and sweet as Adrien is, he was not worth risking her future goals.

“I understand, girl, in fact we were going to do pretty much the same,” Alya said. “I'll talk to you later then.”

Marinette nodded with a smile. “Bye!”

The other two echoed her farewell and watched her run home. “Guess it’s just you and me again,” Nino said and slid his arm around Alya’ shoulders.

Alya turned towards him and wrapped her arms about his waist to rest her head on his shoulder. “That’s not a bad thing,” she said.

Nino pulled her closer for a hug and nuzzled her hair. “I’m still curious about those two, has Marinette said anything?”

Alya shook her head against his shoulder and then looked up at him. “Not really, my girl gets all clammy about the weirdest things, but sometimes she’s an open book.”

“Like what?”

“Um… girl stuff, you know?”

“Oh,” Nino said and dropped it. “My man Adrien can be pretty tight lipped about stuff too, and although he claimed he just doesn’t want me to hear him complain all the time, I wonder. But I’m not going to pry. I know we’re close and he’s my bro, but we haven’t exactly known each other very long so I figure he just needs more time to completely open up, since it’s not like he’s used to being open with anyone.”

“You’re so sweet,” Alya cooed.

Nino frowned. “I’m cool,” he corrected.

Alya laughed. “Hm-hmm,” she agreed, but the tease in her tone made her sound skeptical about that.

“That’s cold, babe,” he said fondly.

She stood on her toes to peck a kiss on his nose. He took her hand and walked with her so they could leave the park.

When Marinette got home, the first thing she did was wash her face. This of course, was after much internal debate, because she also didn’t want to wash away Adrien’s kiss. However, she couldn’t leave all that makeup on and it was not like she should never wash her face again. If she didn’t, she was sure Adrien wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of her.

Marinette didn’t return to her desktop computer until hours later, after dinner and homework. She remembered the wallpaper she was making and reopened it to work on for a little while before bed.

Tikki sat with a plate of cookies and silently watched Marinette plug in her phone to add the image files to the Photoshop document. “You should put that one in the middle!” she suggested.

Marinette instantly blushed. “I can’t do that!” It was the image of Adrien kissing her cheek. He had managed to snap the photo while she was still smiling and before she realized what was happening for her to be embarrassed about.

“How come?”

“It’s… it is cute, isn’t it?” Marinette gave in and added the picture. She could barely look at it for long without blushing, but maybe applying it the background of her computer screen, forcing her to look at it, then maybe it could help her get over some of her bashfulness.

With some glitter and ribbons, the new collage was finally complete!

“What do you think, Tikki?” she asked.

“Looks wonderful!”

Marinette grinned happily as she changed her desktop wallpaper to the final saved file of the collage. “There, all done!” she said and smiled at it.

“Don’t stare at it too long, you need your rest for school tomorrow,” Tikki reminded her.

“You’re right,” she said and sighed dreamily. “Goodnight, Adrien,” she said and blew a kiss at the screen before turning it off.

“You know, you have a cellphone you can use to tell him for real,” Tikki added with a small giggle as Marinette reddened.

“But what if I bother him? What if he’s already asleep? Should I text him?”

“He might still appreciate the gesture once he sees it, even if he doesn’t see it until tomorrow.”

“You’re right, I should!”

Marinette climbed up to her bed and turned off the overhead light, leaving just her fairy lights around her bed to help her find her phone’s charger. First thing’s first and she set her alarm. Then she opened the chat window with Adrien and typed out a few different ways of telling him goodnight, such as wishing him sweet dreams, and not letting the bed bugs bite. She deleted it. Adrien would never have bedbugs! In the end, she opted to keep it simple.

Marinette: _Goodnight, see you at school :)_

Then she put her phone down on the shelf above her bed and settled under the covers. She had just closed her eyes when she heard her phone buzz. It was probably Adrien. She briefly wondered if she should check it or ignore it until morning. As much fun as it would be, she didn’t want to get pulled into a conversation for half the night. However, she didn’t need to worry about that since he replied with an equally simple message.

Adrien: _Goodnight :3_

Marinette blinked and then put her phone back. He actually sent another cat emoji. Something told her she was never going to escape the cat theme. First the oversized pillow she won and now kept on her bed, Chat Noir is not only a cat himself but also a living cat pun dictionary, and now Adrien and his cat emojis.

Good thing she liked cats.

Tikki settled in with Marinette and couldn’t help but notice the humored smile on Marinette’s lips. She chose not to say anything about it. Marinette fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all are still enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Get ready for some fluffy Ivan/Mylene and more Nino/Alya coming soon! 
> 
> Fun fact: I had to google stuff kids/teenagers can do in Paris that doesn't include movies, shopping, or sightseeing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, dinner *drools*  
> I have a slight bias, I love coffee flavored treats.

Marinette forgot.

It was not until Adrien was standing next to her desk with a single pink rose, a classic choice, when she remembered he said he was going to bring one to class for her. She had thought he was joking!

“A princess pink rose for the lovely Marinette,” he said with maximum level suave.

Marinette’s face pinked instantly. She then mumbled, then tried to laugh it off, and then tried to speak, but was tongue tied again. She knew she was acting ridiculous, which did not help her regain her composure any faster.

There were only a few other people in the classroom, and she was beyond embarrassed anyway. Alya tried to cover her laugh and Nino rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed himself. Juleka and Rose were already at their seats in the back of the class and watched as they waited for her reaction.

Finally, she took the rose. She couldn’t bear to leaving him hanging like that. “Th-thanks, Adrien…” she said. Then pushed the box of pastries she brought to school closer to him. “T-take one.”

Adrien stood back up with mirth on his face. Her reaction had been priceless. He wished he recorded it so he could tease her with it someday.

“Thanks, Marinette, these smell great!” he said with a grin and opened the box. He seemed conflicted over which one to take, but picked up the cream cheese danish.

“Do you two want one?” Marinette asked Nino and Alya as she twirled the rose between her fingers.

“Sure, thanks!” Nino and Alya said and each took a croissant. Marinette took the remaining danish and they quickly ate their snack in silence while others filed into the classroom.

Marinette wasn’t sure what to do with the rose for a while. Eventually, she slipped the stem down the side of her book bag so the rose stuck out. Once she gets it home, she must find a vase for it. Then take several pictures for memories.

Thankfully, her new and growing relationship with Adrien did not distract her during class. She got over that phase long ago, not that she was ever particularly distracted by his presence in the seat in front of her. Only the occasional daydream ever preoccupied her when she was bored reading in class.

At lunch hour, she walked with Alya to the bakery.

“Not going home or having lunch with Nino today?” Marinette asked.

“Nah, and Nino said he need to chat with Adrien about something,” Alya said. “Apparently Adrien wants to make some sort of plan?”

Another thing Marinette nearly forgot about.

“Oh, I might know what that’s about,” Marinette said.

“Hm?”

“I was talking to Adrien yesterday and I found out he’s never played minigolf, so I suggested we try to put together a big group of us, um, _couples_ to go play one day.”

Alya grinned. “Oh, so are you two are official or something?”

Marinette blushed. “Well… maybe, yes, no… we’re… getting there… I hope?”

“Gotcha girl, don’t worry about it,” Alya said. “But this rose sure says good things about the direction he intends to go,” she added.

Marinette nodded bashfully.

“So couple’s minigolf, sounds kinda lame, so let’s do it,” Alya said with mirth. “I haven’t played in forever, and it might be funny to watch Nino try.”

Marinette giggled while Alya laughed.

“I’m thinking about asking Mylène and Ivan to join us,” Marinette added. “Think they might like that?”

“They don’t hang out with us much, it might be nice,” Alya said. “And even if they don’t want to, they might like the invitation and the validation of being a known couple.”

“What?”

“I’ve heard people forget they are going out, because _apparently_ they don’t usually act 'coupley enough',” Alya said with finger quotes and then shrugged. “Whatever, I think they’re cute together.”

Marinette smiled at that. “They get along so well and they really like each other, they can just be a little shy around each other still, that’s all. Maybe now they are not alone as, um, couples in our class, they’ll feel a little more comfortable with their situation, less in the spotlight or something.”

Alya nodded in agreement. “Yeah girl, and maybe us girls can share dating tips and stuff, help a friend out.”

“I don’t think I have any tips,” Marinette said meekly.

“Maybe by then you will,” Alya said. “You and Adrien have been together a lot lately, so it’s a pretty strong start.”

“I wouldn’t say that…”

Alya gave Marinette a curious look, but any further questions were put to a halt when they walked into the bakery and were greeted by Marinette’s mother. The girls then went upstairs to prepare lunch and watch TV together before going back to school for afternoon classes. By then, they decided where and when to play minigolf if everyone agreed to the trip. They just had some people left to ask.

* * *

It was the next day at school when Mariette gathered Alya and Mylène to talk by their lockers. Alya agreed they should talk to Mylène at lunch now that they had all the details to pass along. Adrien and Nino were already on board, so Mylène and Ivan were all that was left.

It wasn’t hard for the girls to bring it up by the lockers before afternoon classes started.

“Minigolf?” Mylène repeated to make sure she heard Marinette correctly.

“Yeah, I was thinking us and the guys should go do something together as a group, and Adrien’s never played before,” Marinette explained.

“You want me to invite Ivan?” Mylène asked. She seemed surprised.

Alya looked to her. “You two are still together, right?”

“Y-yeah, we just don’t… I mean we haven’t really gone out with others before,” she said shyly. “We don’t get to go out much.”

Alya chuckled a little. “We haven’t gone as a group either, but don’t you think this could be fun? And maybe take the pressure off this whole dating thing a little with friends around.”

“A triple date!” Marinette added.  

Mylène seemed to think about it as her face lit up. “It does sound fun!” she said. “I’ll ask Ivan about it and get back to you. Do you know when you want to do this?”

Alya looked to Marinette. “Oh um, yeah, Alya has the details on her phone.”

“Want me to forward it to you?” Alya asked.

Mylène nodded. “Yes please, and I’ll let you know what Ivan says.”

They watched Mylène gather her things and jog off to find Ivan. He might already be in the classroom. The other two girls wondered what Ivan would say about it. As long as Mylène asked, he might be alright with it and he seemed to get along with Adrien and Nino fine.

“Think Ivan has played minigolf before?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Alya said with a shrug.

They headed back to class looking forward to a day of fun, maybe awkward fun, in the near future.

* * *

Marinette forgot again!

It was already Friday and one question from Adrien sent a wave of panic and dread flooding through her.

“What time would you like me to come over for dinner with your parents tomorrow?” Adrien had asked.

“WHAT!?” Marinette jumped. She tried to cover it up, but failed miserably. “I mean, sorry, I forgot and didn’t ask. How about seven?” she offered.

Adrien still looked a little hesitant from her outburst. “No problem, just text me if that time changes. Should I dress to impress?”

“You reeeeally don’t have to, I mean, I won’t be dressed up, so it might be weird if you did,” she said. Really, her parents already liked him and there was no need to dress up. They were just being nosy as usual.

“Okay, see you later!” For the first time since the park on Sunday, Adrien leaned in to leave a quick kiss to her cheek. He pulled away and waved goodbye.

Marinette waved dazedly while she tried to remember what they had been talking about and what she was supposed to be doing. A nudge from Tikki, who was still hidden inside her purse, helped bring her back to reality. Right. Parents. She had to establish some ground rules before Adrien would come over. To butter them up to following her requests, she had a lot of house and bakery cleaning ahead of her.

Marinette had cleaned and primped the whole apartment. She cleaned everything she could think of, even the shop windows, the stairways, and foyer downstairs in preparation of Saturday night’s dinner. Adrien’s home was always completely spotless and she feared he may be more aware of anything if it were wrong. Tikki had helped too when no one was looking. She was in charge of removing the cobwebs in the high ceilings and hard to reach places so Marinette could focus on the floor. Since she had done such a good job, her parents had decided to go all out for dinner too.

Once she was done, she reminded her parents of her one simple request as they were getting ready for dinner Saturday night.

“Please, please, _please_ don’t say or do anything that might be embarrassing for me, yourselves, or Adrien,” she said for a dozenth time before Adrien was expected to come over.

“Don’t you worry, Marinette, we’ll go easy on him,” Tom Dupain, her father, said with an overly bright smile. Marinette watched him skeptically as he placed a fourth seat at the table.

“Marinette, do you think Adrien will like this quiche? It’s like what I made last time,” she said.

“Yes, he’s practically inhaled it last time, Maman,” Marinette said.

“I hope he likes dessert too,” Sabine added.

“I’m sure he will, you’re coffee crème brûlée is the best around,” Marinette said.

Sabine had thought about tons of meals she could make, but decided to stick to the safe option, one she was fairly positive Adrien would enjoy. She planned to use tonight as an opportunity to ask him what else he liked to eat. Marinette tried to convince her mother that Adrien did not seem to be a picky eater, but she did not seem to listen.  

Before they knew it, they all heard the building’s door buzz at precisely seven in the evening.

Marinette ran downstairs to the resident side door to greet him. She flung the door open to find him standing there, wearing his regular clothes with a small addition, a sky blue scarf draped loosely around his neck. Seeing it again sent her heart soaring as she remembered he thought it a high enough quality that it was professionally made.

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien greeted with a small wave while his other hand rested behind his back.

“Hi! You’re right on time!” she said and stepped aside to let him enter.

“Thank you, but to be honest, I stood around for five minutes before I touched the buzzer,” he said with a chuckle.

“You didn’t have to do that, you are not being graded or something!” she said. They began to walk up the stairs.

“It’s alright, it’s a beautiful night out there,” he said.

When they reached the door to the main living space, Marinette paused and turned to Adrien. “Good luck,” she said and didn’t give him time to respond before she opened the door.

He was immediately mobbed. It was only a slight exaggeration, considering there were only two people involved to mob him, her parents. He was showered in greetings, compliments, and questions. The two managed to talk over each other quite a lot while Marinette covered her face.

It was nothing Adrien couldn’t handle given the right motive. His Lady’s happiness was more than enough motivation. After his initial shock over how different this greeting was compared to the last time he was greeted by them in their home, he made sure his back was straight and his smile set in place.

“Thank you for having me,” Adrien began politely. “Marinette said I did not have to do anything special, so I hope you don’t mind, but I brought these flowers for you and your lovely home as a thank you for your hospitality.” From behind his back, like magic, he presented them with a white, pink, and violet tulip bouquet.

 _"Wow, that was smooth!"_   Marinette thought. He just got here and he already rendered them speechless! Marinette could see the surprise in her parents’ features.

Since her parents weren’t saying anything all of a sudden, Marinette jumped in to prevent an awkward silence. “Aw, thank you Adrien!” she said and took the flowers. “You shouldn’t have!”

“It was the least I could do,” he said.

“I’ll pick out a vase!” Sabine said and hurried to take the flowers so she could set them out.

“Come in, come in!” Tom ushered the young man in and had him take a seat on the couch.

Marinette watched helplessly as her parents doted on her barely-boyfriend. It was no secret from her parents who her crush at school was all year. They were supportive as long as she stayed out of trouble. When they found out her yearlong crush finally noticed her and asked her out, her parents were happy for her.

To be honest, Adrien was playing his role perfectly. He radiated those harmless good boy vibes and spoke politely to every question and comment thrown his way. It was like he was not nervous at all. Marinette wished even just a fraction of his coolness would rub off on her so she could one day make the same great impression.  

Marinette soon decided to remind them all about dinner being ready so they could eat and to get her parents to stop talking! Wasn’t it embarrassing or something to let dinner get cold when there was a guest? Not that she thought it would offend Adrien.

“The quiche is ready to eat now,” Marinette said over her parents.

They all sat down together and enjoyed the meal. Adrien was asked about fencing, and he was able to politely talk about that for a while. After about thirty minutes, Marinette was sure her parents were trying to fatten him up. They each asked him if he would like some more twice.

He said yes please, each time.

At least there wouldn’t be leftovers and it was proof enough that he loved the food. If there was one way to impress the Dupain-Cheng parents, it was with a healthy appetite and appreciation of a quality meal. He didn’t leave a crumb on his plate when he finally said he was done.

“I hope you left room for dessert,” Sabine announced.

“There’s dessert too?” Adrien asked, wide-eyed and clearly excited.

“It’s coffee crème brûlée and coffee.”

“That sounds amazing!” Adrien said.

Marinette helped her mother put together the coffee, cream, sugar, and cups on a platter to serve with the crème brûlée while they moved to the couch. Tom pulled up a separate seat next to couch for himself and Sabine sat at the opposite end with the teenagers in the middle. Marinette suddenly felt trapped despite the otherwise calm dessert.

It wasn’t until they were done eating and casually sipping coffee did she find out why she felt trapped.

It was because she was.

“So Adrien,” Tom began, “I don’t mean to be rude or invasive, but did your parents ever talk to you about dating and intimacy? You know, the birds and the bees?”

Marinette nearly spat out and inhaled her drink down the wrong pipes simultaneously, causing a coughing fit which her parents seemed to ignore with knowing smiles. She and her parents have been over such topics before and she learned the actual science and health terminology in school. Since Adrien did not attend school until recently and appeared to have a formal relationship with his father, it was natural to wonder how much he knew or what he has been told.

Adrien at least looked surprised. Marinette was too busy trying to cover for herself that she didn’t get a good look at his initial reaction. He might have nearly dropped his saucer or coffee cup. When she looked over again, he was calmly placing his dishes down on the table.

He leaned back up and sat straight with a neutral expression. “So that’s what you have been working up to ask me? Here I thought you were curious about the situation with my mother,” he said with a light chuckle.

Marinette blinked at him and then looked to her parents. They looked a little flustered and maybe even guilty. So they really did plan this whole evening just to ask Adrien _that_? He owns a television and a computer with internet access, of course he knows about the birds and the bees! Oh, and he’s not stupid!

Adrien continued. “Since that doesn’t seem to be the case, I’ll be happy to clear things up about what you asked,” he said and Marinette looked at him and tried not to appear too interested in what he had to say. “My home schooling followed the same requirements as every other school in France, including a unit on reproduction and reproductive health. When my modeling career began to put me in a certain spotlight which gathered a female fanbase, my father spoke to me about dating and such, all with my safety in mind.”

There was a beat of silence when Adrien finished and reached over for his coffee. Marinette looked between her parents, hoping they were satisfied with his answer. Now that she thought about it, his answer seemed a little practiced. Maybe Nino already asked him a similar question before?

“Ah good,” Tom eventually said.

“How is your father, anyway?” Sabine asked.

“He is keeping himself busy, but he seems to be managing,” Adrien said.

Sabine and Tom nodded in understanding. “So Adrien, what are your plans for the summer? Anything fun?” Tom asked.

“More of the same, special lessons and work,” he said. “I do plan on spending more time with my friends when I can,” he added.

Marinette finally felt herself relax. It appeared the conversation was quickly steered away from the awkward topic. That meant her parents were satisfied with his answer, at least for now. Something told her to be ready for an extended talk from her parents after tonight. No way to know when, but it would come.

They continued to talk pleasantly about fun things people can do in Paris in the summertime. Then they listened to stories of Tom and Sabine’s favorite tourists who have visited the shop. Sabine’s was a group of girls from a popular Korean pop idol group, as it brought a lot of business. Tom’s was an eccentric man in a wizard costume that bought half of what in the store for some party. More than that, there were plenty of interesting stories they had to tell.

Marinette was glad things had gone well overall. Soon enough, it was time for Adrien to head home. Tom and Sabine saw him to the door and asked Marinette to see him to the street.

Adrien walked beside Marinette down the stairs. “Thank you again for having me, dinner was great, your parents are amazing cooks,” he praised.

“You’re welcome, but I still apologize if they were a bit invasive with all their questions,” she said.

“It’s alright. Believe it or not, but they weren’t nearly as bad as most of the magazine journalists I have had to talk to,” he said with a chuckle and Marinette laughed with him.

“Well here we are, do you need to wait for the car?” she asked at the door.

“Not this time,” he said. “I like to walk.”

Marinette nodded in understanding and hesitated. She didn’t really want him to leave just yet, but wasn’t sure what to say. He stood there and waited patiently. It appeared he was in no hurry either, despite any curfew he must have.

“Um Adrien…” she started to fill the silence of the tiny foyer. “Uh, thank you again for the flowers, they were lovely.”

“You’re welcome, I got them from the florist on the other side of the park,” he said.

“There’s a florist there?”

Adrien nodded. “The owner was akumaized recently as Floral Ivy because her shop hadn’t been doing well since no one knows it’s there, despite the shop’s name.”

“What’s it called?”

“Forget-me-nots Secret Floral Garden and More,” he recited.

Marinette blinked and then laughed. “Is it really?”

Adrien nodded. “No wonder everyone forgot, huh?”

“You didn’t,” she said.

“I made a point not to after what happened, so I’ll be getting flowers from there for a while until publicity catches up,” he said.

“That’s so awesome of you.” Marinette smiled at him.

“Hey, you’re pretty awesome too, you know,” he said surely.

Marinette shook her head. “I’m clumsy and forgetful, not to mention annoying, selfish, and whole bunch of other things.”

“Hey now…” Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders. “Even if any of that is true, you’re also smart, ambitious, brave, courteous, and genuine– Marinette you’re so much more than that too, you’re amazing and I don’t even have words to accurately describe just how amazing you are.”

Marinette blinked at him and was at a loss. He was staring into her eyes with an almost pleading expression, begging her to believe him and see what he sees. It was like he was just waiting for her to realize something.

“Don’t you see?” he asked. Marinette’s watched his eyes slip away from her and settle just below. For a moment, she thought he was going to look down entirely, but then realized what his gaze focused on, her lips. Her breath caught and her heartrate fluttered in anticipation. “Can you see…?” he trailed off as she leaned closer.

Marinette’s hands slid up his chest as she moved closer, her eyes drifting shut ahead of his as he felt himself lured to her. He wanted to kiss her. He could hold her close and breathe her in. As he drew closer to her lips, he could already feel a kind of static between them. Even just the heat radiating off her lips caused his lips to tingle in the breath of distance before they would touch.

“Marinette!” Sabine called down the stairway.

The teenagers jumped away from each other, even though they were far from caught. Her mother was still two floors above them, choosing to yell down the stairs instead of making the trip.

“Are you still down there?” Sabine called.

“Yes, Maman, we’re saying goodbye!” Marinette called back.

“Okay, don’t forget to lock up!”

The two waited until they heard the door close. It wasn’t hard to listen for in the silence. Then they returned to look at each other.

“I have to go, goodnight, Marinette,” he said and leaned over to leave a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door and letting himself out.

“Goodnight, Adrien, be safe!” Marinette said hurriedly to him before he could close the door.

Adrien paused for a moment and smiled at her. “Thanks, I will,” he said, “I’ll even text you when I do get home to let you know I made it safely.”

Marinette nodded and waved as she watched the door close. After releasing a defeated sigh, she stepped forward and locked up the door and placed the door chain. The alarm would be set from upstairs.

Once she got back, she helped her parents clean up and listened to what they had to say about Adrien. It was actually more generic than she thought it would be. They simply stated he was nice. That was good, she guessed.

Before long, she received that promised text from Adrien.

Adrien: _I made it home. I stopped to pet a cat ;3_

Marinette laughed at that and headed up to her desk before she replied. The dishes were all cleaned and she was free to go to her room.

Marinette: _Lol why?_

Adrien: _It meowed at me, I had too!_

Marinette: _You’re funny_

Adrien: _Aww, thank you, Beau :3_

“Great, now Adrien’s using nicknames too?” Marinette groaned. “And what’s with him and cat emojis?”

Tikki looked at the phone and then at her with a humored expression. “Well, it does rhyme in this case,” she offered.

Marinette groaned. “If he did that as a joke, it was so lame,” she said and then giggled to herself.

“What is it?” Tikki asked.

“N-nothing, I should go take a shower and head to bed, I must be tired if Adrien is starting to remind me of Chat Noir,” she said.

Tikki looked at Marinette thoughtfully. “Is it really so bad for Adrien to remind you of Chat Noir? They both make you laugh,” Tikki reminded happily.

“I guess you’re right, it’s not like someone can be the _only_ one with lame jokes,” she said. “They are just two I don’t want to associate with each other too much in my head, especially since Adrien almost kissed me and he’s probably going to again, and it’d be a nightmare if I suddenly remember the time I had to kiss Chat to break that spell just because of some lame line or joke beforehand. It would be sooo awkward.”

Tikki laughed a little loudly and then covered her mouth to hold it back. “Oh Marinette, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

Marinette seemed to relax a little. “You think so? That’s good.”

Marinette: _Anyway you did great tonight with my parents. I have to go now goodnight <3_

Marinette placed her phone on her desk to gather up her things for her shower so she could get ready for bed. She paused to admire the pink rose in the thin vase on her desk before heading to the bathroom. The rose wouldn’t last very long since it was a real one, but with water and sunlight, she would savor it while she could. It a small reminder of how genuinely charming Adrien could be, as well as cheesy. He really did make her smile just thinking about him.

* * *

Adrien: _Goodnight._

Adrien left the simple reply after Marinette took so long to send her last message. Plagg looked over at the screen and then at Adrien.

“Don’t you think the nickname was a bit much?” Plagg asked.

Adrien shrugged. “I’ve wanted to call her Bugaboo to tease her all week and I’ve nearly slipped up and said My Lady without meaning to, so I have to come up with some kind of nickname. So what if it’s another clue?”

“So you don’t think she’s already figured it out with all this?” Plagg gestured the phone lying next to him.

Adrien chuckled. “I wish, but no,” he said. “If she knew I was Chat Noir, she’d be giving me a hard time.”

“You better hope she starts getting it soon,” Plagg said. “In the meantime, you better keep your mouth to yourself or occupied with cheese if you don’t want things to get complicated, remember, she thinks she’s only falling for Adrien, not her superhero partner. Think about her trust in you.”

Adrien heaved a sigh and flopped on his bed. “I know!” he groaned. “I won’t slip up like that again. She has to see the truth before we can make anything of this relationship… just in case she only ever wants to be friends.”

“Would you be okay with that?” Plagg asked.

Adrien stared at the high ceiling thoughtfully for a second. “Well… not really, but I would get over it eventually,” he admitted. “Because I understand.”

Plagg didn’t say anything and simply nodded in response.

“I wonder if her parents know about her,” Adrien wondered.

“If they do, then they are probably keeping quiet about it, as they should,” Plagg said.

“Plausible deniability,” Adrien muttered and then yawned. He had eaten well tonight and the first thing he did when he reached his bedroom was remove his belt. Now he just wanted to laze about with how full he was. “I’m so full…”

“I’m not,” Plagg said and unwrapped a wedge of cheese to inhale immediately.

“It was so good though,” Adrien sighed. “I think I went a little overboard, I should have stopped with seconds.”

“I never stop at seconds,” Plagg said and started unwrapping another wedge of cheese.

“Bad influence,” Adrien pointed an accusing finger at the kwami.

As reluctant as he was, he managed to get himself up to get ready for bed. Plagg finished his wheel of cheese by then and used the box as a bed. He was already snoring away when Adrien finally returned to his bed.

While Adrien lay in his bed, his fond memories of delicious food that was pleasant to all his senses were sure to visit his dreams along with his bluebell-eyed beauty. He hoped he would get to share a meal like that with her again soon. Someday he also wanted to take her to a nice restaurant for dinner. However, he wasn’t sure if there was anywhere he could think of that could even compete with her home-cooked meals. Some research may in be in order. Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's getting closer~~
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the support and comments! 
> 
> Triple couple fluff coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little fun!  
> And a little talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to make up for the delay in updating. Enjoy!

She knew today was going to be interesting.

Marinette thanked luck it was only partly cloudy and sunny in Paris for the day they had planned their miniature golf trip. She worried they would have to cancel if the weather turned bad, even though the course was covered. They planned to meet there in the afternoon, but Marinette traveled with Alya by subway and bus.

When they got off the bus, they found Nino waiting for them. “Hey, the others are inside,” he told them. “Adrien already got your wristband, Marinette,” he added.

“I didn’t realize we’d be the last ones here,” Alya said. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope, I just got here a minute ago.”

The three of them walked in and found Adrien along with Mylène and Ivan. Marinette waved to all of them. “Hi!” she said cheerily.

“Hey Marinette,” Ivan greeted while Mylène waved back.

“You’re right on time,” Adrien said. “Here, I got you your pass.” He lifted her hand and then proceeded to place the paper wristband on her.

“Oh, thank you,” she said and watched his hands carefully as they seemed to go slowly, prolonging their contact. She wondered if his hands were always so much bigger than hers. Was it just something she never noticed until now?

“Shall we wait for the others?” he asked.

Marinette nodded and moved to stand next to him, which was out of the way as people walked around. “So how was your morning?” she asked.

“Great, I had an early appointment from six to eight with my physical trainer and after cardio we worked on my arms and shoulders,” he said and flexed one of his arms for her, not that they could see much of a different through the sleeves of his over shirt.

At least Marinette now knew she didn’t have to worry about her parents over feeding him. Adrien probably needed all the nutrition he could get and was just going to work off the excess anyway. Her mother seemed positive Adrien was on the brink of another growth spurt. Marinette believed her.

Adrien offered Marinette his arm so they could walk together as they followed everyone to go get a putter and the colorful golf balls. Since he had mentioned it, she was much more aware of the muscles in his arms than she normally would have been. It was clear he worked out, he was quite firm even when relaxed.  

Mylène stepped up next to Alya and Nino so they could hear her speak quietly as Adrien and Marinette led the way. “I’m glad to see Marinette finally worked up the courage to ask him out,” she whispered.

Nino blinked and Alya covered her laugh. “Actually, he asked her out in the beginning,” Alya corrected.

“Really?” Mylène gasped. “When?”

“Like a couple weeks ago,” Alya said.

“It like, came on pretty sudden, dudes,” Nino added.

“Oh, well I’m still happy for them, they really get along well,” Mylène said and then looked up to Ivan, who was watching the ground as he walked. “What’s wrong?”

Ivan blinked and then straightened up a little with a small smile. “Oh nothing, just that since Marinette encouraged me to tell you how I felt, I thought she would tell him first,” he said and then scratched the back of his head. “But I guess their situation was different if they were mutually pining,” he added.

“I wouldn’t say my man was _pining_ ,” Nino said. “If he was pining for anyone, it would be like, Ladybug.”

“Let’s face it, Adrien is harder to read, even for you Nino,” Alya said.

“Must be the model in him,” Nino shrugged.

“My ears are burning,” Adrien turned back to them with a smile. “Whatcha talking about?”

“That you’re a model, pretty-boy,” Alya said a little loudly so he could hear.

Adrien simply laughed and continued forward with Marinette holding onto his arm. It may be a group outing, but it was still a date and his Lady was intended to be his main focus during the outing. Not his only focus, but the scale would be tipped a little in her favor. He did find it a little odd they were the only couple displaying couple behavior, and they weren’t even an official couple yet. They were pretty much offical at this point, but that was still something they had to talk about. The others simply walked normally. Adrien did notice his forwardness might have put the other two boys on the spot a little and made them feel somewhat awkward. Surely they wanted contact with their girlfriends, but maybe didn’t want to look like it was just because Adrien was doing it first. Nothing Adrien could help with there, if that was the case.

Everyone soon started playing.

Marinette went into extreme detail about how to putt a ball as she demonstrated for Adrien. It was all about the stance, lining oneself up, visualizing, and even being the ball. He did alright on his first putt and managed to get the ball in the same general area as everyone else.

“Pst, Adrien,” Alya said and pulled Adrien away while Nino was overanalyzing his ball and getting ready to putt it sometime this century.

“Yeah?” Adrien asked.

“You should ask Marinette to show you how to putt a little more closely on her next turn,” she said.

“…Why?” Adrien could tell Alya was scheming something, but had no idea what it could be. There wasn’t anything about miniature golf that seemed scheme-worthy.  

“One second,” she said and held up a finger to silence him as she looked at her smartphone. Then she turned the phone towards him and he smirked at the image.

“Oh I see, are you sure she’ll be okay with that?” Adrien asked, clearly already liking the idea.

“She’ll be on cloud nine,” Alya winked.

Nino finally putted his ball and got it to the next section of the course. He was actually pretty good at this game.

It was Alya turn next. “Don’t chicken out on me, Agreste,” she said with another wink. However, her words were not needed.

Adrien quickly returned to Marinette’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What was she up to?” Marinette questioned immediately.

“Oh nothing really, but I wanted to ask you if you would show me how to hit the ball again?” he asked.

Marinette tilted her head to the side. “You seemed to have the hang of it,” she reasoned, seeming unsure. “But sure, if you want.”

“Thanks!” Adrien beamed.

Marinette walked with him to his ball, the bright green one on the course they were using. In the part of the course just ahead of them, Nino briefly glanced over as Alya seemed to ignore her orange ball in favor of watching Adrien and Marinette interact. Ivan and Mylène were slightly ahead of them on the same course and didn’t seem to notice anything unusual, but Nino was still suspicious.

Adrien was a little embarrassed from what he was about to do and rubbed the back of his neck. “So would you show me how set up a hit?” he asked.

Marinette didn’t seem to notice anything amiss. “Okay,” she said and strode up to the ball and began to line up her putter. “Now you see, you just hold it right, relax your stance, and gently hit the ball… does that make sense?” She bit her bottom lip and hoped her body language was getting her point across in some way. If Chat Noir was here, he’d understand without needless explaining. She was not always good at explaining things.

“I think so, but I think I should get a closer look,” he said.

“Hm?” Marinette began to question, but then let out a squeak as Adrien placed his hands over hers from directly behind her.

There was barely a hairs width between them and she froze stiffly. “Is it okay if I get in a little closer?” he asked quietly. His breath ghosted by her ear and down her neck.

Marinette caught a waft of mint on his breath and temporarily blanked on how her mouth was supposed to work to make words. “Uh-oo-keee…” she said, perfectly clearly and understandably, as she nodded her head and grinned widely.

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, she still went ridged as Adrien leaned in closer. His chest was against the back of her shoulders, nothing to freak out over. He was slightly hunched around her as his arms draped over hers and his hands held hers over the putter’s handle.

“Is this okay?” Adrien asked.

Marinette giggled when his breath tickled her ear.

Adrien looked surprised. “W-what?”

“I mean, yes… just,” she took a breath and continued, “I mean, just bend your knees a tiny bit so the putter hovers just above the ground,” she instructed.

Marinette felt rather than saw Adrien shift his legs so they were a little further apart so he could bend them without hitting the back of her legs. “How’s this?” he asked.

Marinette nodded again. “You’re a lot taller than I am, so I don’t usually have to bend my knees, just lean over a little.”

“Lean over? Like this?” Adrien leaned towards and therefore against her back some more.

Marinette had mixed feelings about this position she found herself in, namely liked how good he smelled and the closeness. However, she disliked the things the aroma did to her, such as make her stutter and her cheeks burn. A part of her just wanted to lean back, close her eyes, and let herself be held for a while.

“Hm-hmm,” she hummed.

“Good… good,” Adrien said and carefully stepped away.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open when his body heat began to pull away. When did she close them? She couldn’t have been that lost in thought! “Uh. Yes. So. Just. Go ahead and… hit the… um… ball…” she said and quickly shuffled out of the way.

Adrien straightened up and cleared his throat as he looked away shyly. “Right, yeah, the ball,” he said. He knew it was probably going to be a terrible shot with how flustered he suddenly felt. He planned to just get it over with so he could go back to watching Marinette instead. Adrien got into position and prepared to strike the ball as he pulled the putter back.

Before he could begin the swing of his putt, the ground shook and the ball rolled away.

“Huh?” Adrien looked up.

“An Earthquake?” Marinette wondered and watched the ceiling.

“I don’t think so…” Adrien said.

Marinette looked back to him with a worried expression. “Do you think it might be an…”

“AKUMA!” Someone shouted.

“Akuma?” Adrien, Marinette, and Alya said in unison.

“We have to get out here,” Nino said.

“Good idea, I have to find that akuma!” Alya beamed and pulled out her phone and turned on the front camera to record herself. “It’s Alya here! I just heard of an akuma nearby and I’m going to find a front row seat!”

She lowered her arm just as Nino and Adrien came up beside her.

Nino grabbed her arm. “Uh ‘we’ means you too!”

“Nino’s right, it’s not safe,” Adrien added.

Marinette didn’t know what to do. The activity center was flowing with people, whom she was pretty sure all had eyes that could see her if she tried to transform anywhere nearby. Not to mention the security cameras…

“Pst! Marinette…” Tikki urged from her purse.

“I-I know… I just need to find somewhere…” Marinette was looking around, but there were people everywhere and her group seemed to be sticking together and trying to convince Alya to run away from danger, not towards. What to do? What to do!?

“Mari…” Marinette jumped when Adrien was suddenly right beside her.

“W-wh-w-wha…?” Did he see Tikki? No. He couldn’t have.

“I saw the restrooms when I first got here, there are windows if you’re willing to climb, it’s probably the same in the ladies room so please go there and…” he paused and looked away briefly. “Just go there and hide, if you need to escape… _use the window_.”

Marinette blinked at him. “What about…?” she trailed off, looking towards their friends.

Adrien shook his head. “I’ll get everyone else to hide too, it’s not safe to be out in the open, just go.”

Marinette was spun around to face another direction. She had to blink to remember where she was supposed to be headed. Right, the restrooms. She didn’t look back as she ran and dodged people going to the exits.

Just as she burst into the, luckily empty, restroom was when the ground shook again. She really hoped Chat Noir was already out there. The ground vibrated and the walls creaked around her. She hoped her friends would find someplace safe.

After only seconds, she found the window. It was high up on the wall, touching the ceiling with nothing below it. Not close enough to the sinks or stalls to climb on. At least it looked like there was a latch with a handle so it could be opened from the inside.

“There is no way I could climb that!” Marinette gasped and Tikki flew out of her purse.

“You might not, but Ladybug can, come on Marinette, just says the words!”

Marinette nodded. “Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug transformed in a flash and used her yoyo to open the window and jump up and out where she landed on the wide ledge of the building and pulled the window closed behind her.

Ladybug was just about to toss her yoyo again when she heard a soft clatter and looked over.

“Chat Noir?” The hero in question was one window over, also making an escape. Chat Noir looked over and froze with wide eyes.

“L-Ladybug, fancy meeting you here!” he said a little too loudly and smiled overly wide.

Ladybug tilted her head at him. So he was in the same activity center? That meant… luck was on her side! It was a good thing he was here. She needed him to defeat the akuma!

“Glad you’re here, Chaton,” she said with a smile. “Ready to find the akuma?”

Chat Noir chuckled at first with an almost defeated plea in his brow. Ladybug wondered if he was alright for a second. He quickly brightened however. “Of course, My Lady, let’s go!”

Together they leapt from the building and made their way through the street and around the block to follow a trail of odd sightings. Maybe not odd, but the street was walls were unusually… clean? After all that rumbling, they expected to find the aftermath of an Earthquake. This was the opposite. However, the roads and building were bent and moved around, looking more efficient. Odd.

They followed the glittering cleanliness to the front of the activity center. The akuma was there. Both heroes stopped to assess the situation before jumping down to confront their foe.

“I am Recyclela!" the villain shouted at a group of preteen boys. She appeared to using some kind of discus to levitate on while she hovered before her targets. Dressed in bright green, white, and blue, the recycle symbol shined brightly on her crest. “I will teach you what trash is! Hint, it’s you!”

Recyclela lifted her arm and prepared to strike with a shining silver whip.

“Hold it right there!” Ladybug announced herself. Recyclela paused before she could strike and turned in order to watch the heroes leap to the ground. The boys luckily took the chance to escape.

“Oh? Well looks like the two of you don’t have a speck of dirt on you,” she said.

“Why thank you, cats _do_ like to bathe frequently,” Chat Noir said. Ladybug caught a quick glance he had thrown her way.

“What do you want, Recyclela?” Ladybug demanded.

“I am simply cleaning up Paris and making it beautiful by removing all the trash I can find, you should thank me,” she said.

“I admit, this place looks like it’s brand new,” Chat Noir commented.

“What were you going to do to those boys?” Ladybug asked.

“Those were dirty, rotten, spoiled kids that need to be taken care of before I can achieve my goal!” Ladybug and Chat Noir saw the infamous glow around there eyes. Recyclela took on a serious look. “Of course, Hawkmoth, their Miraculouses will be reused for a greater purpose!”

“Here she comes,” Chat Noir warned.

“Unless you want to be recycled too, I suggest you hand over your Miraculous!” Recyclela shouted.

“Oh yeah? Come and get it!” Chat Noir taunted.

Ladybug nodded to her partner, silently signaling a strategy. Chat Noir nodded back. First thing first, they had to disarm their opponent. That whip was not good news.

“Time to clean up the trash!” Recyclela declared and prepared to strike.

“Ladybug, look out!” Chat Noir jumped in front of her to block with his staff. Recyclela’s whip wrapped around his staff and he pulled, attempting to take the whip from her. The two struggled for a time. “Go!” Chat Noir shouted to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded and ran towards Recyclela. The akuma is hidden somewhere. She just needed to get close enough to get a better look.

“I don’t think so!” Recyclela countered with a swift kick, forcing Ladybug to jump away to dodge. “Allow me to get rid of this for you!” She grinned and her whip glowed.

Chat Noir fell back as his staff disappeared from his hands and into thin air. “H-hey, that wasn’t trash!” he complained.

“You will no longer have use for it once I take your Miraculous and get rid of all the other useless trash in Paris!”

“That is not for you to decide!” Ladybug shouted. “Haven’t you ever heard that one person’s trash might be another’s treasure?” Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around Recyclela’s whip wielding arm.

Recyclela sneered and grabbed the yoyo string. Ladybug tried to keep her footing, but Recyclela pulled hard and spun around, taking Ladybug with her. There was no way Ladybug was going to let go of her yoyo and risk losing it. With one option left, she released her hold on Recyclela’s arm and was sent flying.

Chat Noir broke her fall when she collided into him. “Are you okay?” he asked from his position on his back under her.

Ladybug took a breath and shook her head to refocus her spinning vision. “Yeah,” she said and sat up and he sat up behind her. Neither commented or acknowledged her sitting on his lap. For them, it really wasn’t anything new or worrisome. “What about you?”

“I’m fine, but I won’t be much help in this battle, so how about the old one-two combo?” he asked.

Ladybug nodded and stood up. She turned and offered him a hand. As soon as he was also on his feet again, she called for her Lucky Charm.

“Lucky Charm!” Red and black spotted nunchaku fell into her hands. “Okay, what to do…”

Recyclela was whipping all sorts of objects as she approached, making things disappear and leaving a clean space behind. When she whipped the ground or building walls, they  rumbled and shifted into perfection. They could feel the vibrations under their feet.

Ladybug’s vision flashed with clues. Chat Noir and a fence. She smiled and handed the nunchaku to Chat Noir. “Here, this is for you,” she said.

“Why thank you, My Lady,” he said adoringly.

“Now get ready and follow my lead!”

Chat Noir spun the nunchaku when Ladybug spun her yoyo, then they both nodded to each in understanding and took off in opposite directions. Recyclela was not happy about Chat Noir being back in the fight.

“You!” Recyclela bared her teeth.

“What’s the matter, not in the mood for trash talk?” Chat Noir taunted.

Recyclela tried to whip at him, but now he was prepared for her moves and was able to dodge her strikes and block with the spinning nunchaku. “Filthy stray!” she shouted.

“As I said before, cats such as myself are far from filthy!” Chat Noir shot back. He deflected another strike with the nunchaku.

Recyclela was stopped again because of Ladybug’s yoyo string. “Chat! The fence!”

“On it!” He called back as he ran towards it. “Cataclysm!” He struck the fence with his claw and created a large hole in it.

He barely got out of the way in time when Recyclela was thrown through. Despite being able to levitate, she struggled to get up and back onto her discus. She was getting mad too. However, Ladybug was one step ahead of her.

There was a small necklace around her neck and Ladybug swooped in and grabbed it. Unlike most akuma, Recyclela reached and swiped at it desperately as Ladybug back flipped away. As soon as Ladybug crushed the necklace between her hands, Recyclela fell to her hands and knees, unable to continue her struggle. The black butterfly fluttered out of the broken item and Ladybug captured and purified it before sending it on its merry way.

“Your Lucky Charm, My Lady.” Chat Noir bowed as presented the nunchaku.

“Thank you, Chaton,” Ladybug said as she took the offered item. “It’ll almost be a shame to undo everything that was done, since it’s so clean, but who knows who or what we’re saving,” she said. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

They watched the scenery return to normal around them. Recyclela became a normal girl again, Chat Noir’s staff returned, and the fence Chat Noir destroyed was repaired. It only took a minute to make sure the girl was alright and would be returning home safely.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir said together as they bumped fists.

“Time for me to bug out, see you next ti–” Ladybug was already walking away when Chat Noir cut her off by speaking.

“Ladybug, wait,” Chat Noir started and waited to make sure she wasn’t going to fly off right away.

“Hm? Something wrong, Chat?” Ladybug asked, stepping closer to him.

“I have something important I should talk to you about,” he said seriously.

Ladybug nodded and then pointed up towards the rooftops. “Follow me, we only have a few minutes left,” she said. Chat Noir followed without hesitation. She led him to the roof of the activity center.

“So what’s up?” she asked once they got out of view of the street.

“It’s about my secret identity,” he said, then paused when he saw her immediately frown. 

“Chat, we’ve talked about this,” she said. She was not irritated or angry. In fact, she seemed to be reminding herself more than him this time.

“I know that, it’s just…” Chat Noir chewed his lip for second as he tried to decide what to say. He couldn’t just drop the identity bomb on her now. Not by saying who he is and even more so not by saying he already knows who she is. What to do?

“What’s wrong? You can tell me,” she said. He could see he was worrying her.

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head and looked away. “Hypothetically, if I were to, um start dating someone… when can I tell them about… this,” he said and gestured himself with his other hand.

“D-dating?” she stuttered. “Are you…?”

He continued to avoid looking at her, this time he looked up searching. “I’m not going to lie to you, Ladybug, it’s just there’s this girl and I’ve been thinking a lot about this whole situation and I don’t know what to do.” 

Ladybug blinked and then smiled with a hand on her hip. “My my, Chaton, over me already?” she teased.

Chat Noir smiled and looked at her. “Believe me, you’re perfectly tied.” He also gave a quick wink.

Ladybug gave a small giggle. “I’m afraid I can’t be of much help giving advice in this situation,” she admitted. “I’m sort of in a similar bind.”

“Oh.”

“But I keep reminding myself to be strong and that it’s for the best,” she said. “Sometimes secrets are hard, and I know I’m not prepared for anyone to know mine, even if I believe I can trust them… even my parents can’t know and I just… well, it’s the way it is.”

Chat Noir put on a smile for her. “I understand, Ladybug, and as much as I’d like to talk some more, we don’t have much time left and there’s places to be.”

Ladybug nodded. “Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful,” she said.

Chat Noir shook his head. “It’s alright, but who else can we talk do about this kind of thing, right?”

Ladybug nodded. “What about your kwami?” she asked.

Chat Noir shrugged. “He’s no help, he just demands more cheese.”

“Cheese? Your kwami eats cheese? That’s adorable!”

“Yeah-yeah, right up until he inhales it whole,” he said and heard rapid beeping from his ring. “Until next time, LB!”

“Bug out!” she called back with a quick wave as she turned around to run.

The two went in opposite directions. Chat Noir noticed how Ladybug was not going for the window to the restroom she came out of earlier and instead was likely going to enter the front of the building after finding a safe place to release the transformation. This was probably for the better, since he needed to return to the restroom where he escaped through the window and did not think this was the best time to be found out.

Chat Noir closed the window behind him and dropped back into a locked stall. It was the one he transformed in beforehand. He released his transformation and shoved a piece of cheese into Plagg’s mouth before the kwami could say anything and then pushed the kwami into his over shirt to hide before leaving the stall.

Adrien found the restroom was empty and he was able to sneak out without any trouble. He quickly found Nino and the others a moment later. It was no surprise Marinette was a little behind.

“Dude, where were you?” Nino asked once Adrien stopped beside him.

“I was looking for Marinette,” he lied.

“Where is that girl?” Alya was already texting her.

“Here I am!” Marinette called out as she ran towards them. She stopped and made a show of catching her breath. “Everyone okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, and the attendant even said we can finish the game so we don’t have to purchase new passes,” Alya explained.

“Didn’t you go into the restr–?” Mylène was asking, but Adrien swooped up to Marinette and took her hand.

“Sounds great, I was just getting started, let’s go Marinette,” he said, smiling brightly.

“Y-yeah!” she agreed and allowed herself to be led back to their game. The others followed and continued where they left off as well.

Nino and Alya had a small argument about where their balls were left and ended up agreeing to start from the beginning of their course to be fair. Ivan and Mylène decided to let other customers go ahead of them and watched their friends play for a while from the sidelines. It was a light and casual atmosphere despite the earlier threat and interruption. Marinette was happy to see Ivan and Mylène talking and laughing together.

Overall, the outing was a great success. As the afternoon passed, they were more comfortable with each other as a group and it was nice to be around other couples of the same age for a little while. After playing the game, they hung out in the arcade.

Adrien and Nino ended up in a heated battle at the basketball hoop game, seeing who could score more points. Adrien won.

Then they watched Marinette and Alya jump around on the dance machine. Alya won that one. Marinette fell off somehow.

When Adrien traded in his tickets for prizes, he picked out a red plastic long stem flower to give Marinette right away. He also got a green bouncy ball and some Ladybug stickers. The ball was for Plagg and the stickers were to keep in his drawer since he didn’t really have anything he could put the stickers on. At least he was supporting Ladybug in another small way.

On the way out, Adrien was pulled aside by Nino.

“Dude, I know your pops probably won’t let you come over to my house, but Ivan says we could go to his place to play the new Mecha Battle series and try out the team PvP,” Nino enthused.

Adrien smiled brightly. “That sounds fun! I’ll see what I can do, just let me know when.”

“Sure thing!” Nino said and Ivan nodded in agreement. “He said Max will be there too, maybe Kim if he can.”

Adrien moved back over near Marinette as Alya slid in to comment. “What’s this, are the boys planning a get together?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with that, right?” Nino asked rhetorically with a shrug.

“Not at all, I think it’s a great idea,” Alya said and bumped his arm with her shoulder.

Mylène took Ivan’s hand and smiled up at him. “I’m glad you’re getting along with everyone,” she said quietly. Other than Ivan, only Marinette and Adrien heard her, but continued to look forward and away from their semiprivate conversation.

“…Me too,” Ivan responded just as quietly, which caused Marinette and Adrien to smile to each other.

“Other than the usual akuma, another one of our outings was interrupted,” Adrien said. “What do you think about going out again? Maybe a nice dinner out on the town?” he added with a wink.

Marinette’s eyes widened with surprise at his suggestion. “R-really?”

“Of course,” he said his voice lowering as he leaned closer. “What do you say?”

Marinette’s cheeks reddened. “I-I-I’d, I would, lov–like that very much, A-Adrien… but you really don’t have to… do anything… like that.”

“It would be my honor, Princess,” he said and watched her cheeks puff with a little pout as she tried her best not to smile or laugh. She was so cute when she tried not to encourage him. It only made him want to kiss her. He reminded himself to be strong and resist. Instead, he took her hand in his. Handholding didn’t cross any lines.

Marinette didn’t say anything. Instead she simply looked at him. When he met her eye and smiled, she smiled back.

Too soon, the outing was over.

Adrien wished he could have walked Marinette home and spent more time with everyone, but he had to be home and already used up his usual buffer time by staying out a little longer than he thought he would. Not that it mattered much. His father was out today and Nathalie was at the corporate office. His body guard was on standby in case there was a breach in the security system. This meant he was totally alone today. Nathalie was due to check in on him in the early evening, and that was it.

The first thing Adrien did after sneaking back in was put out some cheese for Plagg.

After some studying and video games, it was some time later when he received a message on his phone. He put down his game controller and reached for his phone on the table in front of him.

Marinette: _Do you ever think about how someone close to you might not be who you think they are?_

Adrien blinked at the question. Where did this come from? Was she talking about him if she was figuring him out? Could she be speaking of herself?

Adrien: _What do you mean?_

It was several minutes before he received a reply.

Marinette: _I dont know. Nevermind._

“Hm, false alarm, I guess?” Adrien muttered to himself. He almost got his hopes up that he would finally be allowed to share his secret with her.

Adrien: _Okay. Feel free to talk about whatever is on your mind anytime._  

Marinette: _ty_

The conversation ended there.

“Guess she doesn’t want to talk about it?” Adrien muttered and shrugged before getting up to put the phone on it charger for a while.

At dinner, Adrien found he could not stop wondering what Marinette was thinking. He had no idea the thought of her figuring him out would make his so anxious when faced with a possible reality. Why couldn’t it be like ripping off a bandage? Just get it over with and deal with it.

Back in his room, he fidgeted nonstop. Checking his phone every five seconds was not doing him any good. Was there anything he could say to open the subject back up?

“Hey kid, chill out will ya,” Plagg said. “I can’t enjoy my camembert with you pacing around like that.”

“Sorry, Plagg,” Adrien said. “I just can’t hold still.”

“Maybe you need more exercise,” Plagg commented offhandedly. Then he paused and looked at Adrien, finding an intense stare on him. “Wait, not like that!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Paris was basking in orange and yellow as the sun set when Chat Noir leapt to the buildings across the street. It would be dark shortly if not for the city lights. He ran along the rooftops towards his school, where he leapt to the familiar roof.

Notre Dame looked fascinating this time of day in the early evening. For at least a few minutes, Chat Noir resisted the urge to look towards Marinette’s home. All he had to was turn to see it. Once it was darker and her lights were on, we could be able to see into her room. However, he would not do that. The risk of peeping on something he shouldn’t was too great. If his girlfriend was ever going to take off her clothes in his view, he would rather her be willing and eager with him as a participating audience.

Chat Noir cleared his throat.

No time to let his thoughts wander in _that_ direction.

Moving on.

The clouds.

The clouds coming in were tall and dark. They would surely bring rain, maybe even thunder. The air had that unique heaviness from the incoming moisture and the change in air pressure. A quick check of the weather report from his baton confirmed his suspicions.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and his head jerked to spot it.

“Is that a ladybug?” he wondered as he tried to get a closer look.

It was awfully shiny to be a ladybug. Whatever it was, it was small, round, and red. It appeared to be flying in a jerking motion in front the tallest wall of the building.

Chat Noir carefully approached it. No matter how he moved his extra ears, the thing didn’t appear to make a sound, so it couldn’t be an insect. What was it?

His eyes and head watched the thing move back and forth carefully, estimating its movements. Then with a lightning fast swipe of his hand, he caught it. As he opened his hand to find out what it was, he found his hand empty.

“Huh?” He was sure he caught it. What happened?

As soon as he looked up again, there it was, seemingly mocking him as his moved in a circle along the wall.

Now it was _purrsonal_.

Chat Noir made a few more swipes and slaps at it on the wall, but it kept eluding him like the world’s most annoying mosquito. That’s when he noticed how it seemed to pass through his hand. Something wasn’t right and took a couple steps away.

The sound of a familiar giggle caught his attention and he turned around, facing none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she stood on her terrace. She gave a little wave.

Chat Noir hid his smile with a forced frown before leaping off the school to her chimney and then down to her railing.

“I see the Princess of the tower has come out to play,” he said. “But isn’t it rude to tease your local superhero?” he added as he eyed the laser pointer in her hand. He couldn’t believe he fell for it.

Marinette’s laugh almost made up for it. “I’m sorry Chat Noir, but I got tired of waiting for you to look in this direction so I could wave, so I decided to try something.”

“I have excellent hearing, you could have simply called out,” he said.

Marinette shrugged. “You seemed like you were thinking, I didn’t want to disrupt you.”

Chat Noir sighed and sat down on the railing. “Well here I am, did you need anything or did you just want to bask in my attention?” he said and ended with a wink. He caught how she nearly rolled her eyes and stopped herself.

Then she looked nervous and he became curious. “Well, I guess I do have one thing I’m curious about, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Let me guess, am I single?” He leaned forward with a grin.

“N-no!” she exclaimed and her cheeks puffed up in a pout. “I wanted to ask… well I guess I should start with this, you have a secret identity, yes?”

Chat Noir nodded cautiously.

“And no one can know what it is, right?”

“Right…” he said. Where was she going with this?

“Is it a burden to you?” she asked.

Chat Noir suddenly understood why she was asking this as Marinette instead of Ladybug. Ladybug would never ask him if doing what they do and being who they are is a burden.

“A burden?” Chat Noir repeated. “I’ve never thought of that before…” he admitted.

“Oh… then…”

“But no, it’s no burden,” he added quickly. “I chose this and I won’t deny there are things that are not easy, such as deciding if even those closest to me should be let in on the secret, but I knew right away that was a bridge I would have to cross someday. It’s not like I expected this job be all fun and parties, you know.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

Chat Noir shrugged. “In a complicated enough world, there’s no point in making things more complicated than they already are.”

They fell into a silence after that. He watched her face for a second, then directed his gaze to the scenery. It was starting to get dark as the sun’s rays barely reached over the horizon. The chill should be starting to settle in about now. Not that he could tell very well through the magic of his transformation.

When Chat Noir finally looked back to Marinette, intending on a goodbye since there didn’t seem to be anything else to say, he found her watching him closely, like she was studying his face.

“Something on your mind?” he asked gently.

Marinette smiled softly and shook her head. “A little, it’s just a good friend of mine said something today that got me thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

Marinette leaned forward against the railing and looked towards Notre Dame. “The masks we all wear.”

Chat Noir looked towards Notre Dame as well. “I see.”

“…And how am I supposed to know when I can or should take off that mask, like show someone I care about there might be another side of me they don’t know, and if they would be okay with that side.”

“I understand,” he said.

Marinette nodded and giggle a tiny bit. “I thought you might,” she said.

“Maybe it’s something that happens naturally, as you get to know someone, you see through the mask a little more,” he said. “That’s why many people don’t stay friends or together, because when they start seeing the whole person, they realize they are not compatible anymore. So I guess what I’m saying is, you don’t have to take off your mask, those close to you just see less of it as you let them in. Same for those who wear many masks, they would just take a little more time, I suppose.”

“Hm, I guess you’re right,” Marinette said. “That’ll give me something else to think about.”

“As long as it helps,” he offered with a smile.

She smiled back. “Yeah, I think it will, thank you Chat Noir.”

He was about to respond when her hand touched his shoulder, making him lean down a little and she hopped up on her toes to peck his cheek.

He blinked in surprise for a moment and then straightened himself. “You’re welcome,” he said and stood up on the railing. “Not to be rude, but I should get going, stay safe,” he said and then bowed.

She waved as he leapt back up to the chimneys and away out of sight.

During his run home, he could feel his cheeks burning, and it wasn’t from the wind. Marinette, Ladybug, just kissed Chat Noir! Never in their whole partnership had Ladybug ever offered to kiss Chat Noir, even on the cheek. It was a dream came true for him! This meant she didn’t hate Chat Noir at all, in fact, she might even like him a little. This was fantastic news! Once she discovers his secret, it might go a lot better than he had hoped.

At least, that’s what he liked to think.

As soon as he returned to his room, he spun and twirled around before plopping into his computer chair.

Plagg grumbled and made a show of gagging over the lovesick teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If anyone is frustrated with the kids on not figuring it out and whatnot. Good. That's how the show is supposed to make us feel. 
> 
> This chapter was a little longer to make up for the wait in updating, otherwise the MariChat scene might have been in the next chapter. Probably going to be the only MariChat in this story. 
> 
> I apologize for the slight delay in updating. I had a few weeks of con crunch before a convention, was away for said convention for four days (including travel and I was the driver of my party so I was stressed over that), and then I was recovering for a couple more days and not doing anything productive at home. 
> 
> I also apologize for any leftover errors in this chapter. I fix them as I see them, but usually within a day or two of updating is when the errors like to spontaneously come out of hiding, fml.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwami adventure. Hawkmoth strikes again. A confession. Someone is going to need to scream. 
> 
> Warning: This is going to be a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I must have messed up pretty bad last chapter. It didn't get nearly the amount of views, kudos, or comments this story usually gets. Probably wasn't as good as the previous ones. It might have been the update delay of about three weeks compared to previous chapters, and if that's the case... geez, sure doesn't take much these days. 
> 
> Throwing some teenaged angst and frustration into the mix that I haven't quite touched on yet here, and hopefully it's understandable given the circumstances and not viewed as ooc. Boy, I sure wish I had more canon to go off of, especially when it comes to Adrien and Nino. I know Adrien can get salty and moody sometimes, like in the Christmas special, but I can only infer so much before delving into purely headcanon at this point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lightning reflected off of Plagg’s eyes as rain pounded the streets of Paris.

Adrien was deep asleep despite the thunderstorm outside. The windows had excellent soundproofing and the blackout curtains were rolled over the windows, blocking out the lightning flashes. Only dull rumbles were heard overhead.

Plagg left the curtain he had been peeking around and floated over to poke Adrien’s face to make sure the boy was asleep. Adrien didn’t react to the poke. Took him long enough. First all the fidgeting from nerves and then he was too happy to sleep. However, no matter how late the boy went to bed, he would awaken the same time every day. The child rarely slept in. His idea of sleeping in was usually waking up at his usual time and then staying in bed while looking through his phone.

Now that he was in the clear, Plagg wasted no time in bolting away and through the window.

The wind whipped the heavy rain around and bent the tree branches. “Ick, rain,” he grumbled and moved faster. He was nothing more than a streak of shadow in the dreary night.

In no time at all, he arrived at his destination and slipped through the rooftop window. The bed appeared to be empty, but the lights were out. He had to move cautiously.

As the kwami moved to the lower section of the bedroom, he found Marinette asleep and slumped over her desk. The tabletop was covered in papers. Some sketches, but also references and magazine pages. She had clearly been hard at work on something.

If the snores coming from the girl were any indicator, she too was deep asleep.

“Plagg?” a tiny voice asked. It could barely be heard over the pounding rain outside. However, Plagg zeroed in on the source, knowing the voice to belong to his other half, Tikki.

“Long time no see,” he said casually.

She hovered closer to him, touching her nub of a hand to his. “Is something wrong? What brings you here all of a sudden?” she asked, worried.

“I’m not allowed to simply come see you?” he defended. “Seeing how I know where you’ve been staying.”

“So I was correct to assume you and Adrien know,” she said. “I suppose that does mean it is time for the two of us to talk.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance so Plagg nodded and waited until it was quieter again so he would not have to talk over it. “Your girl sure is following the rules strictly. Even when he tried to tell her he figured her out, she shut him down before he could get it out.”

Tikki nodded. “I am guiding her to arrive to her own decisions, so Adrien will just have to wait until she is ready.”

Plagg sighed in irritation. “Any idea how much longer?”

“Plagg…”

“What? I just want to know how much longer I have to deal with this nonsense.”

“It’s may be nonsense to you, but these are vital growing points in the young heroes lives,” Tikki said.

“Can’t you nudge your girl to make up her mind faster?”

“I could say the same for you,” Tikki said.

“To nudge that boy would be like trying to nudge a mountain,” Plagg said. “He’ll do what he wants no matter what I tell him, I can only guide him along the path he chooses.”

“The two are quite alike in that respect.”

“Hm,” Plagg nodded in agreement. “Can’t blame a cat for trying.”

Tikki rubbed the top of his head. “No, I suppose not.”

“Tikki, please tell me when you’ll…”

Tikki giggled at her other half. “Soon,” she said simply.

Marinette stirred and opened her eyes. “T-Tikki?”

Plagg disappeared into the shadows. At best, Marinette might have seen a dark blur as he escaped. Tikki returned to Marinette’s side.

“What time is it?” Marinette mumbled.

“Very late, you should go to bed,” Tikki said and Marinette nodded while rubbing her eye.

As Marinette slowly ascended the step ladder to her bed, Tikki scanned the room for Plagg, in case he was still around. He was gone. It was too risky to hang around so close and he could not stay this far from his Miraculous for long.

* * *

 

Hawkmoth waited only a day when he released another akuma to attack Paris and attempt to steal the Miraculous items from Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was… a surprisingly easy battle. Maybe even a disappointment.

The villain, Dreamy-Zees, did not seem to have much power. He was a university student who had not slept in over two days and wished to sleep when he received his akuma. His power only made people fall asleep right away, but they were not placed in any kind of coma-like state, and simply had to be shaken, poked, or provided with a sudden noise to wake up again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had easily tracked him down by following the trail of napping citizens. They were people on benches, in their parked cars, or sitting against trees. Only a minute after they found him, Dreamy-Zees cast the sleeping spell on himself and lied down in the grass at the park. The heroes were cautious of some kind of trap when they got close enough to take his possessed item.

No trap. He was sound asleep.

Ladybug purified the akuma and did not even need to cast her Miraculous Healing. No one was hurt and no damages occurred. Everyone was already waking by themselves. 

“Pound it,” the two heroes said together and bumped fists.

“This was… weird,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir shrugged. “Yeah, but we’ll be ready for next time.”

Ladybug nodded in agreement. “I didn’t even use Lucky Charm,” she said.

“I didn’t use Cataclysm either.”

“So… are you busy right now?” Ladybug asked.

“…Huh?” Chat Noir blinked.

“You know, do you have something you need to get back to right away?”

Chat Noir considered teasing her, something along the lines of how it sounded like she was asking him out. He didn’t want to make her mad and leave though. However…

“Actually, yeah…” he admitted. “I had to slip out of a special lesson and… well… I guess I can spare a minute, want to meet up top?” he pointed to a nearby rooftop so they could get away from the reporters and police closing in on their location.

Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo to go ahead of him. Chat Noir was right behind her.

Once they stopped out of view from the streets, she turned to face him.

“What’s up?” Chat Noir asked.

“To keep this short, I did some thinking about what you asked me earlier,” she started.

“Oh?”

“And I’m in a similar situation…” she admitted. “And by that I mean that I have sort of entered a relationship with someone, and after talking with you I realized that if I want the relationship to work in the long run, I would have to tell him my secret, at least, eventually, because that would be the honest thing to do.”

“I see,” Chat Noir said, even though he could swear he was visibly sweating. _Be cool, man, be cool._ It was Nino’s voice reminding him of that.

“It’s funny to think back,” Ladybug stopped to give a short laugh, “when all this started, the first thing I tried to do was tell my family and then I wanted to… tell my best friend, well new friend at the time.”

“Why is that funny?” Chat Noir asked.

“Because I had no idea what was going to happen yet, and now I realize how important the secret is, so if I have a choice, like he doesn’t catch me transforming or anything, I think it’s best to wait a long time before telling a significant other, since it’s such a big secret.”

“How long?”

“Hmm, maybe if we get engaged?”

Chat Noir wanted to collapse. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to wait that long to come clean! There was no way he felt right keeping his secret, the one about knowing her identity, that long. Not to mention engagement would be such a long ways off, there’s no telling if it would even happen. Looks like it is back to Plan A: Get her to figure him out on her own. Now there was just one condition added to the plan: Soon.

“That’s a long time,” Chat Noir said in a little voice. He was still breathing, right?

“Yes, but with any luck,” she winked, “by the time that _might_ happen, then maybe he’ll already suspect it a little by the time I tell him, since by then, I hope we’re very close, close enough to see through parts of the masks we wear.”

Chat Noir couldn’t help but smile at that, feeling a little pride his words resonated with her. “Well My Lady, I’m glad to have heard your thoughts on this, and I wish you the best.”

“Thank you, Chat, you’re a great friend,” she said. Chat Noir turned away to start towards the edge of the roof, ready to make his leave. “Just so you know, if I hadn’t met him, I may have felt a little differently about you.”

Chat Noir’s breath hitched, he whipped his head around to look back to her, and immediately slipped off the roof.

Ladybug heard him tumble down the roof’s steep slope and hiss a couple Chinese curse words as he fell, hit a ledge, and continued to fall. She ran to the edge to look down and make sure he was alright. He landed in the street just fine using his staff. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Ladybug gasped and covered her mouth when Chat Noir was struck by a car that had to suddenly slam on their breaks in their attempt to stop. The driver was clearly not paying attention until it was too late. Chat Noir was knocked down flat on his face.

The driver got out and rushed to Chat Noir, asking if he was okay.

Ladybug jumped down, but Chat Noir was already getting up and assuring everyone he was fine.

“I’m alright, just surprised!” he said. “Normally the streets are clear when I’m out.”

“I’m so sorry!” the driver said, still horrified. “I can’t believe I almost ran over a superhero!”

“It’s fine, it’s okay, nothing to worry about! Completely unharmed! Not even a dent on your car. It was really just a tap when I was off balance!” Chat Noir rushed to explain while stepping away.

“Chat, are you sure you’re okay?” Ladybug asked while stopping him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fINE, yep, great,” he said, his voice cracking once.

Ladybug covered a small giggle. “Well that’s good, and sorry, I guess I picked a bad time to get what I said up there off my chest.”

“No problem, but I still gotta go, Ladybug!” Chat Noir said in his cheeriest manner. “See you again soon!”

As Chat Noir extended his staff on the sidewalk to leap to another roof, he could see Ladybug directing the driver back to their car and was probably assuring them everything was fine. _Just gotta stay cool a little longer, dude,_ Nino’s voice told him.

* * *

 

Chat Noir made it home. His Chinese tutor already left. He had only missed the last fifteen minutes or so of the lesson. Nothing too bad. He wasn’t going to return to the lesson anyway even if the tutor had still been there.

He released the transformation and quickly went into the bathroom without saying anything to Plagg. The kwami curiously followed when the bathroom door was left open and saw Adrien turning on the bathtub. It was the first time Plagg ever saw it turned on.

It would take some time for the bathtub to fill, so Adrien promptly turned and went back into his bedroom. Plagg followed again and watched Adrien go all the way across the room and up the rock wall without missing a beat.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Plagg asked while watching Adrien scale he wall with ease. He knew the wall so well it was no challenge.

Adrien didn’t respond.

He reached the top of the wall and then moved to the right until he reached the zip line. Without pause, he took hold of it, switched the break off, and zipped to the opposite corner of the room. When he stopped, he grabbed the metal pole running through the second floor of his room, and then hit a button to automatically send the handle back to its starting position.

After sliding down the pole, he started again and went up the wall. By the time he reached the zip line, it had returned to its starting position.

Plagg watched him repeat two more times when he heard a splash behind him. Looking inside the bathroom, he could see the tub was starting to overfill. The water leaked over the edge and flowed along the floor to the shower drain.

“The bath is full,” Plagg said when Adrien reached the floor again.

Adrien nodded wordlessly and made his way back to the bathroom, only stopping to take off each of his shoes along with his socks and drop them on the floor along the way. He slipped off his over shirt in the entry of the bathroom before closing the door. Plagg followed out of curiosity and concern.

Adrien’s feet slapped against the water on the floor when he approached the tub. He didn’t turn it off though. Instead, he climbed in completely dressed, aside from his shoes, socks, and over shirt. Displaced water spilled over the edge and toward the shower drain.

“Adrien?” Plagg asked.

Adrien covered his mouth with his hands and then dunked himself below the surface and screamed underwater. The sound was muffled and gurgled from Plagg’s position. As air bubbles continued to hit the surface, Plagg began to grow concerned.

“You’re coming out, right?” Plagg asked worriedly, even though he intended for it sound like a joke. Adrien couldn’t hear him anyway.

The bubbles finally stopped, as did the noise. Plagg waited restlessly as Adrien slowly sat up and returned to the air where he could breathe. The kwami was pretty sure breathing was important for humans.

Adrien’s hair was obscuring his face and dripping onto the surface below him. The tub was still overflowing and he reached to turn off the faucet, resulting in silence over the room. Combing back his hair with his fingers, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Adrien?” Plagg tried again.

Adrien covered his face again and groaned.

“You’re being weirder about Ladybug than usual,” Plagg said and hovered a little closer.

Adrien began to chuckle. Then he laughed.

“Uh-oh, he broke…” Plagg sighed.

He didn’t have the energy to laugh for long and dropped his hands into the water. “I can’t believe it…” Adrien finally said.

“That you’re missing some marbles? I can believe it,” Plagg crossed his arms.

“What Ladybug said… she said if she hadn’t met me then she might have felt differently about… me,” he said.

“So?”

“If she hadn’t met me… she could have felt differently about Chat Noir.”

“Uh-huh, and?”

“If she hadn’t… met _me_ … she might have fallen for _me_ … GRAH!” Adrien covered his face again and sunk a little deeper into the water.

“Yeah, so?” Plagg said. “Just means she’s a loyal one-man lady, isn’t that a good thing?”

Adrien sighed and gave a defeated look. “I got… in the way… of myself… and all this time–ALL this time, it’s a circle–no a square!”

“I don’t get why you’re freaking out.”

“And so she liked me, just not me, because she already liked me? And that means this whole time, she was right behind me, liking me, while I liked her, just not her, and she didn’t like me the same way, but she did. See, Plagg? Square.”

“Square?”

“Square.”

“Okay, so a square… are you getting out of there?” Plagg urged.

“Huh?” Adrien looked down, seeming to finally realize he was sitting in an overfull bathtub fully dressed. “Oh… right, yeah. I’m good now. I can handle this.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah, I think I got it out of my system… now when she figures it out…” Adrien stood up and water fell from his clothes and they stuck to his body. “I hope she takes it better than I did,” he said and gestured himself. “Bit of a mess here.”

“At least you have the good sense to freak out privately and get over it,” Plagg said.

“I guess that’s one way to put it,” Adrien mused and stepped out after flipping the switch back down for the drain.

Plagg left the bathroom as Adrien got out a towel and his robe. It was a little early for him to change into his pajamas, but no one was likely to see him go down for dinner anyway. The shower started a minute later. Since he was already soaked, might as well wash up properly. Had he the sense to remove the rest of his clothes before getting into the bathtub, he could have simply taken a bath if the soap was closer.

Soon Adrien returned to his room properly dressed and hair redone like nothing happened. It was fortunate he did, because Nathalie interrupted his dinnertime to tell him a photoshoot had been rescheduled for that evening instead of two days from now. The photographer was being flown to Milan for an event to cover for someone else in two days and they had to shuffle the schedule around.

Adrien had little energy for the photoshoot and was barely able to muster up enough to squeak by. It didn’t help he was wearing constricting faux leather pants and his hair had been sprayed in a way to cover much of his vision. For some reason, they were going with a boyband look tonight. He even posed on a stage with a microphone and guitar.

It wasn’t until the wardrobe change that Adrien got a decent look at himself in the changing area with the mirrors. For how uncomfortable the pants were, at least they made his legs and rear look good. The pants were solid black with a bit of shine. He was glad the black leather-ish material of his super suit wasn’t this uncomfortable, despite looking similar in certain ways.

“Do you think I could keep these pants?” Adrien popped back out from behind the curtain to ask Nathalie.

“That pair is still needed for marketing, but I make sure a pair in your actual size is sent to you in a few days at best, but it may be a couple weeks,” she told him.

“Yes, that’s fine, thank you,” Adrien said and went back in to change. He finally got to change into much more comfortable sportswear for the rest of the photoshoot. His hair was back to normal and out of his eyes too.

* * *

 

“Dude, what did you get on the last question of the physics assignment?” Nino asked.

Adrien was sitting in his seat working on that very assignment before class. “I’m not there yet,” Adrien said.

“Huh? You usually always get physics done first,” Nino said.

“I ended up being busy last night unexpectedly,” Adrien said. “I’m on the last two questions… make that the last one now,” he said as he finished a true/false question and moved onto the last one. It was a paragraph response question.

Nino let Adrien think and flip through his text book and scroll through his tablet for a minute before returning to the digital worksheet. “I’m putting down: No, because the rules of additive light mean the two will produce pink light, not white…” he explained.

“Okay good, so I read that right,” Nino said as Adrien wrote out his detailed answer and cited for verification.

“There, done, phew,” Adrien sighed and hit submit on the worksheet and leaned back in his seat. Good thing he only had a handful of problems left to finish when he started working on it this morning and therefore saved it for last to complete at school.

“Nice,” Nino said with a nudge to Adrien’s shoulder.

“Good morning, Adrien!” Marinette nearly skipped into the room.

“Good morning, you’re looking cheerful,” he said.

“I brought you something,” she said and placed a small paper to-go box from her family’s bakery on his desk.

“Hm? What’s this?” he said.

“Open it,” she said with a little bounce.

Adrien scooted the box closer and lifted the lid to find a cinnamon bun with a creamy frosted topping. “Wow, thanks, just what I needed this morning,” he said.

“What is it?” Nino asked.

“It’s a cinnamon bun from _my_ cinnamon bun,” Adrien answered cheekily before standing up to give Marinette a hug. She giggled and stood on her toes to hug him back.

“Oh, and I almost forgot,” she said as she pulled away. “Here’s a couple cookies for Nino,” she said, giving him a little packet with the two cookies. “They weren’t quite uniform and I thought you might like them and this way they wouldn’t go to waste.”

“Thanks Marinette,” Nino said. “Cookies are cookies, I’ll definitely take them.” He quickly took one out and bit into it.

“So dude, any idea if you’ll make it to Ivan’s on Friday?” Nino asked as Adrien returned to his seat.

“Not yet, I haven’t been able to speak to my father about it, but I will soon,” he said.

“Alright, no probs.”

Marinette sat down in her seat behind Adrien and he turned in his seat to be able to see her. She seemed like she wanted to say something, and he knew all he had to do was wait.

“Um Adrien?” she began.

“Hm?”

“Do you think you could meet me in the park when you’re done with your lunch this afternoon?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said with a nod. “Need to talk about something?”

Marinette shook her head and fiddled with her fingers. “I just wanted to make sure we get to spend some time together…” she said quietly with a little blush.

“Is that all? Well I’m happy to oblige,” Adrien said.  

When Adrien turned to face the front of the room again, Nino gave him a little nudge and a knowing smile along with a pointed glance toward Marinette. Adrien had no idea what Nino was trying to say other than perhaps a tease. Though Adrien failed to understand what he could be teasing about, since he had spent plenty of time alone with Marinette recently.

To say Adrien ate his lunch quickly would be an understatement. It wasn’t quite on the table yet when he got home so he went to his room to freshen up first. Then he inhaled his food and had his driver take him back to school.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Adrien crossed the street to the park instead. Marinette wasn’t there yet, so he picked out a bench with a clear view of the bakery so he could see her arrival. He was happy to spend time with her, but he wondered if there anything else she wanted.

Marinette showed after a few more minutes. They still had about half their lunch period to spend together. She joined him on the bench after they greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries: Hello, lunch was good, and good to see you.

They fell into a silence when Marinette scooted closer and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm had already been resting along the back of the bench behind her, so he simply had to lower it to rest his hand on her shoulder. He heard her let out a breath as she relaxed. The simple action made him happy. He was glad she was finally feeling more comfortable around him.

Adrien stretched his legs out and leaned back slightly to look up and watch the clouds. Mostly cloudy today, but he could see plenty of blue sky. It was a great time to spend in the park. Many others seemed to share the thought as other people got some fresh air.

“Do you think about us?” Marinette asked suddenly.

Adrien looked back to her, but she wasn’t meeting his eye. “What do you mean?”

She began to fidget and sat up properly. He missed the warmth already. “W-well, we’ve been on a few d-dates now, and I was just wondering… if we should… if you want to…” she took a breath and chewed on her lip before continuing in a tiny voice, “…go steady?”

Adrien blinked.

He kind of assumed they already were. They seemed exclusive. He couldn’t imagine dating anyone else.

However, he knew this was a discussion that was needed. Now was actually a good time after a few casual dates. It would help define what was happening between them and put them on the same page. Going steady was just a label, but if it meant he could officially call her his girlfriend without fearing overstepping, then it was fine by him.

“Sounds good,” he said and offered a smile as she finally looked at him.

“Really?” she asked. “So I can be your girlfriend?”

Adrien’s smile lopsided. “As long as I can be your boyfriend,” he said.

She seemed at a loss for words and nodded rapidly and threw her arms around him. He laughed as he hugged her back. Now that he thought about it, ‘My girlfriend, Marinette,’ had a nice ring to it and Adrien couldn’t wait to tell Nino.

“Guess this means we’re official,” he said.

Marinette pulled back so his hand was still on her waist and his other arm rested on the back of the bench again. “Want to seal the deal?” she asked, her cheeks burning pink.

“Huh?” Adrien tilted his head to the side.

Boldly, Marinette placed her hands on his chest and began to lean in. Adrien knew she was going to kiss him. Her eyes were already drifting shut and he felt himself leaning in too with what was left of his gaze locked to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so, so much.

But…

“Marinette, wait,” he forced out, his voice mostly breath. She froze and opened her eyes. The bluebells he loved so much were already swimming with worry. “There’s something I need to tell you, something you need to know…”

Marinette leaned back a little bit, but didn’t remove her hands. “W-what is it?” she asked.

His heart was racing even more now than when they were about to kiss. “Well… I…”

“You?” she said after he paused a little too long. Her eyes were wide and her face was reddening.

He took a timid breath, “I...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession continued, an awkward conversations with someone's father, video games, and shipping-I mean shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All your comments last chapter had me super motivated to write. 
> 
> Hope you're ready for this!

This was it.

Marinette was on the edge of seat. Her heart was racing and her face was burning. Adrien had such an intense gaze focused on her. She could hardly breathe when she felt his hand still on her waist tighten. All the signs pointed to him saying one thing.

Adrien took a timid breath, “I…”

Adrien’s gaze broke hers for only a moment when he took that one small breath. In that moment, that fraction of a second, he realized how many people there around them. It felt like he was being watched and judged. People from class were walking by in front of them. An artist was painting the scenery with the fountain in the background.

Suddenly he felt like he was in a crowd. There were eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing private.

 _Not the time,_ he thought.

By no means was this a safe or private setting to divulge such a secret. He wanted to kiss her so much that his brain must have become all mushy. For a second, he had forgotten anyone else besides the two of them even existed.

 _But dude, you gotta say something!_ Nino’s voice came back, reminding him that the love of his life was looking at him expectantly.

But now what? Should he just say he’ll tell her later? That would be so lame.

“I…” he repeated to buy time. He was blushing from all kinds of emotions. Her smile was simply growing as she watched him with a little wiggle of anticipation. Man, she was so cute. He loved her. 

Then he remembered his own instructions to Nino when he was in a similar position.

He got it. It was so obvious! He knew just what to tell her at his moment! What a grand opportunity. He’s wanted to say it for so long, now was a great time to finally say it since they just became a couple. If only he had a rose too just like his fantasies.

“Marinette, I lov–”

“Hey Adrien!” someone shouted over the rest of Adrien’s sentence from a mere three feet away behind him, causing Adrien and Marinette to jump and split apart. It was so loud, Marinette only heard part of what Adrien said when she had to cover her ears from the shout.

They looked towards the disturbance. Kim stood there with a cocky look and his fists on his hips. “You’re just the person we need!” he said loudly with a grin.

“W-wha…?” Adrien blinked.

“You can be on my team!”

“Team?” Adrien repeated.

“What? Don’t feel like shooting hoops?” Kim said as if it was tease.

Adrien looked around to find a handful of his other classmates and boys from his grade. They were forming teams for a game to take to the school’s courtyard to use the basketball hoops until it was time to go back to class. Lunch hour must be ending soon.  

What was worse was that his moment with his girlfriend was ruined. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, and the one thing he could say with pride and joy for everyone to hear was the one that had to be intruded upon. The romantic in him wasn’t so sure another great moment like that would arise soon enough.

“I guess I could play for a bit…” he said. Any other time and he would be much more enthusiastic about basketball. “Marinette, are you…” he trailed off and then shrank back when he saw her.

Marinette had angry flames in her eyes and she glared vehemently at Kim. Her shoulders were scrunched up, her cheeks were red, and she was grinding her teeth. If looks could kill...

Kim didn’t seem concerned. “What Marinette? Upset your smooch-fest was cut short?” he said in a mocking tone.

Marinette shot up, stood on the bench, and reached over Adrien to grab Kim by his short sleeved hoodie. “Do you have idea what you have done!?” she shrieked just inches from his face, baring her teeth.  

With Marinette towering over him, Kim finally had the sense to realize he may have overstepped and he was in trouble.

Before Marinette could seriously tear Kim a new one, both Alya and Nino came running. In a whirlwind, they defused the situation and got Marinette to get off the bench. Alya hugged Marinette close while Nino ushered Kim away and pulled Adrien along with him.

“W-wait, what about…?” Adrien trailed off as he was pulled to the school with an arm outstretched to Marinette. He had to settle for waving and she gave a little wave back.

With Alya and Nino watching so closely, on top of Kim’s interruption, Adrien considered himself lucky he chose not to spill the beans on his little secret just yet. He could only imagine so many ways it could have gone wrong as he watched Marinette become further away. Too many people were around. He was also disappointed at the same time since he didn’t get to tell Marinette how much he loved her like he felt she deserved.

Meanwhile, Alya was fussing over Marinette. “Girl, what just happened?”

“Oh Alya… this is just my luck!” Marinette pouted and hugged her best friend.

“You looked like you were going to destroy Kim’s very existence,” Alya said with a chuckle. “What happened?”

“Me and Adrien…”

“Oh?” Alya questioned and finally let Marinette go.

“We were talking, and we decided to go steady, officially,” Marinette said.

“That’s good news, congrats girl.”

“Thanks, but that’s not it,” Marinette continued. “Then Adrien was totally confessing, I mean about to, and he was so cute and bashful about it, and right before he could fully say it, Kim ruined everything,” Marinette explained and deflated by dropping to her knees.

Alya covered her mouth with one hand in surprise and then kept it there to cover her laugh.

“And the worst part is that I didn’t even get the chance to say it back!” Marinette threw her arms down and slumped further.

Alya patted Marinette on the back. “You’ll have other chances, but I have to admit I’m surprised he went first.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marinette asked with her arms folded under her chest.

Alya shrugged. “You’ve liked him so long and I guess I figured you’d be ready to say it first.”

“Hm,” Marinette pulled her mouth to the side in thought.

“Do you want to watch the guys play basketball before class?” Alya offered.

Marinette sighed, there was no use being mad or upset anymore, so she stood back up and then nodded. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Adrien was at least thankful for the chance to run around and back and forth across the courtyard while playing basketball with his peers. It helped work out his nerves and agitation. He did have the small urge to trip Kim when the game first started, but he thought better of it. Not only was that a douche move and completely unlike him, but he also didn’t need Dark Cupid to have a reason to come back.

Marinette no longer appeared upset or enraged as she watched from the sidelines. For a while, she watched the game and looked like her normal happy self. Then eventually her back was turned to the game as she spoke to Alya and Rose. Adrien was glad her rage from earlier was short-lived. Ladybug can have a temper sometimes, but she never did hold onto it for long.

When it was time to go back to class, Adrien waited by the stairs for Marinette. Nino waited with him.

“Hey,” he said as coolly as he could when she skipped up to him and took his hand.

Marinette responded with a giggle. Her reaction left Adrien confused. He chose not to say anything about it as they headed to class and took their seats.

For the rest of the afternoon, Marinette seemed to revert back to being unable to speak to him. She would smile, giggle, and stutter over simple sentences, even just to say goodbye. Adrien decided he would not worry about it for now. He had a much more daunting task ahead of him upon his return home from school. It was a task that was likely overdue.

Before even dropping off his bag in his room, Adrien turned to the dining room. Today was one of his father’s rare afternoons off. It was marked ahead of time on the calendar.

Just as he thought, his father was sitting in the lounge area of the dining room while looking at a digital tablet. He usually sat with a cup of coffee, but this time it was a shallow glass of bourbon. The recognizable bottle was sitting out on the end table. For how rarely his father used anything in the liquor cabinet, everything in it was granted longevity, including the bourbon which was gifted a few years ago.

“Welcome back, Adrien,” his father greeted, looking up from his tablet.

“Hello,” Adrien said as he hovered at the edge of the carpet.

“Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yes, I did,” Adrien said with a nod. It didn’t matter if it was true or not.

His father sensed Adrien wanted to say something. “Is there something you would like to talk about?”

“Yes, I was invited to Ivan’s house to try out some new video games, and was wondering if I could go after fencing practice?”

His father looked back to his tablet and opened a different app. “I see nothing else on your schedule during that time…” he said.

“It would only be for a few hours, I think,” Adrien added.

“Hm, I suppose that would be acceptable.” His father didn’t seem to have an argument or any reason to say no.

“And um…” Adrien started and trailed off. The next thing he needed to talk about wasn’t as easy.

“Is there something else you would like to talk about, Adrien?”

Adrien nodded and kept himself from shifting his weight from nerves. “Yes, do you remember the derby hat design competition at my school?”

“Yes,” his father stated simply.

“And the girl that won?”

“Marinette, or so she signs.”

Adrien nodded. Might as well get it over with. “Well she’s my girlfriend now and I’d like to take her on a nice date… any suggestions?”

He knew he surprised his father with this news on some level. His father didn’t look surprised other than a quick raise of the brow, but then he placed his tablet on the end table next to him and drank the rest of his bourbon in one drink before setting the glass aside.

“So you’re ready for dating…” his father said quietly and then leaned forward in thought. “And you don’t want to simply bring her here for dinner?”

“I didn’t think that was an option,” Adrien admitted. Did this mean Marinette was allowed to come over some time? He would have to dig deeper into this option and find out the catch. Hopefully it would be something simple like leaving his bedroom door open if they went in there.

His father hummed in thought, seeming to understand Adrien’s viewpoint. “Nathalie has a comprehensive list of restaurants in the area we use to meet the needs of our traveling clients, some who bring along their older children, so there must be something suitable in there.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked above the fireplace. “Isn’t there anyplace you and Mom liked to go?”

His father looked above the fireplace as well, settling his gaze on the family portrait there. “I will look into that and see what might still be open,” he said. “And I will get back to you.”

“Thank you, I’m going to my room,” Adrien said and quickly turned on his heel. He could only handle the awkward atmosphere for so long.

As soon as he dropped his book bag on his desk, Adrien went to the couch and rolled himself over the back to land on the cushions face down.

Plagg flew out of the book bag and hovered above the brooding teenager. “Rough day?” Plagg asked and continued when Adrien didn’t answer. “It must have been, try to tell a girl how you feel and _that_ happens. I almost feel bad for you.”

Adrien turned his head to the side so he could speak. “That wasn’t the only thing,” he said. “I was going to tell her the other thing.”

“Other thing? Which one? That you’re a superhero or about knowing she is too?”

“I was going to tell her who I am,” he said. “She should know, even if she wasn’t Ladybug, she should know who I am.”

“What made you change your mind then? I heard you about to share your cheesy feelings instead.”

“You know how important the secret is, and telling her in a public park during lunch hour is not exactly a private setting,” Adrien explained. “Telling her I love her is something I can tell her anywhere, anytime, it’s not a secret.”

“So why don’t you?”

Adrien turned to lie on his back, his forearm resting against this forehead. “You don’t understand romance.”

“I understand it just fine, and I know humans can’t wait forever for the perfect moment for the sake of romance, if you do that, you’ll be gone before that moment ever arrives.”

Adrien looked at Plagg, but the kwami shrugged and flew away. Adrien knew Plagg felt he said too much. If anyone had more secrets, it was a kwami.

“I hid a wheel of camembert under the bathroom sink, have fun,” Adrien said.

“Oh! You know me so well!” Plagg cheered and quickly passed through the bathroom door to find his cheese.

Adrien stretched and reached for the remote on the coffee table. Once he turned on the television, he laid on his front again and lazily watched the news. The one time he could go for fighting an akuma and the city was quiet.

Before long, there was a short knock at his door and then his father entered.

Adrien sat upright and watched his father enter the room and place a note on the coffee table. “Here is the name and address of two age-appropriate restaurants your mother liked when we were dating. They are both a little far from here, so have your driver pick up your date and take you.”

Adrien just blinked at first. “Thank you…” He didn’t know what else he could say.

“Note that you will inform Nathalie or I when you will be on an outing, and your curfew is nine if you go out for dinner, otherwise return home by seven. Please plan around your other scheduled activities.”

Adrien frowned at the early times, but nodded anyway. “Yes, Father, I will.”

His father nodded and promptly left, closing the door behind him.

Adrien took at the paper and moved to sit at his computer and look up the two locations. Neither place was fancy by any means, but if the reviews were anything to go by, the food is always great. Adrien was surprised his father actually suggested these places. They didn’t exactly fit his usual diet either, but he wasn’t going to say a word, in case his father simply forgot the healthy guidelines the nutritionist he hired had set.

For his own reference, he looked up how to get there using public transit. It would take a while, even using the subway. Perhaps taking the car would be better this time.

Adrien grabbed his smartphone to message Marinette.

Adrien: _Do you like pizza?_

It took a little while for Marinette to respond. Adrien was eating his dinner when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He wasn’t exactly allowed to use his phone at the table with his father present, so Adrien quickly finished and excused himself back to his room.

Marinette: _Usually. certain kinds tho_

Adrien: _There’s a great pizza place across town that was just suggested to me. Think you might like to go with me sometime?_

Marinette: _Like a date??_

Adrien: _Of course. Are you surprised I ask again?_

Marinette: MAYBE LOL

Adrien was a little confused. He even wondered if Alya was texting him in Marinette’s place. Maybe tomorrow she’ll feel better.

Adrien: _I even have a little surprised planned for you ;3_

Marinette: _Oh?_

Adrien: _You just have to wait and see ;3_

Marinette: _:P can i have a hint?_

Adrien: _It’s where we will be getting dessert, that’s all I can tell you._

Marinette: _Ican’t wait! When r we going??_

Adrien: _Are you available this weekend? Or next?_

Marinette: _yes_

Adrien: _Okay, I’ll text you later with details. I really have to finish my Literature report._

Marinette: _THat’s due tomrrow?!?!_

Adrien: _No! There’s still three days, but I tend to be busy so I can’t afford to wait until the last minute, sorry for scaring you._

Marinette: _Phew! I still have time then… though maybe i should follow ur example and finish it tonight so i wont worry abot it later_

Adrien: _Not a bad idea._

Marinette: _Yeah ur right ill work on it now too, goodnight!_

Adrien put his phone down and cracked his knuckles, preparing to get through a lot of work tonight. This included working out the details for their next date. It would be so much easier now that he had permission.

* * *

 

“I’m hit! I’m going down, dude!” Nino cried out.

“You cannot escape me!” Max declared.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” Adrien moved his body along with the game controller.

“There aren’t any health-packs! Where are more health-packs?” Kim asked, his avatar running aimlessly across the screen.

“Kim, you’re supposed to be a tank, get in front of me,” Max said.

“Quick, grab the glowy-thing!” Nino called out as his avatar ran towards it.

“Not if I get there first,” Max said.

“Got it!” Nathanael cheered and all the other avatars scrambled for cover.

“Let her rip, Nath!” Ivan cheered.

The other boys groaned and whined as the screen lit up with a super move, blasting all of the other avatars off the screen as their hit points were reduced to zero.

_The Red Team Wins!_

Ivan and Nathanael high fived while the other boys loosened their holds on their controllers and dropped their heads in defeat with various groans. Nino took a more dramatic take and lied on the floor face down. His hat slipped off his head when the brim pressed to the floor.

“I’m done, I’m finished…”

Adrien dropped to his knees next to Nino. “Hang in there…” he whispered dramatically. Nino didn’t budge, playing dead, so Adrien took his hat and placed it over his face. “He’s gone,” he said.

“Time of death, Friday 6:21,” Max said. 

“Cause, thoroughly beaten,” Kim added.

From the floor, Nino chuckled and finally sat up.

“You’re pretty good at this game, Nathanael,” Adrien said once he returned to his seat around the television in Ivan’s living room.

“I just got lucky,” Nathanael said. “My avatar happened to be in the right spot when the super power move appeared.”

“At least you got some luck in something,” Kim remarked.

“Huh?” Nathanael blinked.

“Is there something eating at you, Kim?” Ivan asked.

“No.”

Nino, Adrien, Nathanael, and Ivan all exchanged glances. “It’s just a game, man,” Nino settled on saying.

Kim shrugged so Max cleared his throat. “I think he might be referring to his recent rejection in the love-department,” Max explained.

“N-no! Why would I be upset about that?” Kim defended.

Max sighed and addressed the rest of the room. “Chloe turned him down again earlier today.”

“Chloe?” Adrien repeated. “You like Chloe?”

“Hey! She’s ambitious, beautiful, feisty, and knows what she wants!” Kim defended.

“But doesn’t want you apparently,” Max said and Kim glared back at him.

“Are you going to be okay? I know Chloe can be needlessly harsh,” Adrien said.

“Yeah, and she wasn’t even that harsh this time, she didn’t take an embarrassing pic of me and send it to the whole class like last time,” Kim said. “Progress?”

“Dude, she only sent that pic to the girls in our class last time, Alya had to show it to me when I had no idea what she was talking about, and all the girls in class know Chloe’s got a chip on her shoulder and thought you didn’t deserve it,” Nino explained.

“Really? I thought everyone in school saw it,” Kim said, to which the other boys shook their head. “Oh…”

“So why did you try to ask her out again?” Ivan asked.

“Well I thought with Adrien off the market, she’d… I dunno, give me a chance or something,” Kim said with a shrug. “Worth a shot.”

“What do I have anything to do with that?” Adrien questioned.

“Aren’t you with Marinette now?” Kim asked.

Adrien nodded. “Well yeah, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything regarding Chloe.”

“Doesn’t Chloe like you? She’s usually nice to you and was always trying to keep Marinette away,” Kim said.

“She and I go way back, and she’s possessive because she has issues caring for people,” Adrien explained. “I just hope she realizes what she’s doing to others before it’s too late.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Kim decided, determined.

“Wait for, might I ask?” Max inquired.

“I’ll wait for Chloe to deal with some of her problems, and then I might have another shot at asking her out,” Kim said.

“What if you’re just not her type?” Nathanael asked.

“I think her type is money,” Nino added.

Kim shrugged. “Maybe that’ll all change.”

“Let him dream,” Max said.

“I have to say, my bro is setting high standards though,” Nino said. “Not only has Alya watched you two, but she hears all about your dates from Marinette, so now Alya is dropping some strong hints about going out and doing more couple stuff too.”

“What? Why?” Adrien asked.

“Marinette is always gushing about what a great time she has with you, I think Alya wants to keep up,” Nino said.

“Now that I think about it, Mylène’s been talking a lot about a play she’s excited about, and she even invited me over for dinner,” Ivan said. “We used to just text and talk on the phone mostly.”

“I take Marinette out because I’m trying to get to know her better and I can’t just invite her over or go hang out in the park whenever I want. I have to plan everything ahead of time with approvable destinations,” Adrien defended. “And besides, we text too, I was up late last night texting her.”

“Just texting?” Kim remarked. “You two were all over each other in the park earlier this week.”

Adrien was taken aback. “Huh? Me and Marinette?”

Nino cut in. “I’m pretty sure if that happened, I would have heard about it, because Alya took like ten pics that day and was complaining about the _lack_ of making out.”

Adrien rapidly looked at his friend with wide eyes. “Huh?”

“I guess I didn’t see them sucking face or whatever, but they were still getting pretty cozy,” Kim said.

“It was just a hug!” Adrien defended. “We just decided to go steady officially.” He wasn’t going into more detail than that.

“I thought you were already going steady?” Ivan questioned.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of, but we were just getting to know each other and going out,” he said. “Since things have been good, she’s now my girlfriend.”

“Makes sense,” Ivan said.

“Should probably, like, write down those days on the calendar to remember later, like anniversaries and such,” Nino suggested.

“Why? Did Alya say something?” Adrien asked.

“Nah, but when it comes to women, you gotta be prepared,” Nino said. “That’s something Alya actually did say and I believe her.”

They shared a brief chuckle over that.

“I might not be writing things down, but I have been taking mental notes of things Marinette’s told me, and I have a surprise for her tomorrow,” Adrien said proudly.

“Like what, dude?” Nino asked.

“A while back she mentioned a place in Chinatown where she could get peach shaved ice, but she hasn’t had any in a long time, so I’m taking her after lunch,” he said. “I already researched and found where the only shop that has it.”

“Bro, you’re so gonna get a lot of points for this one,” Nino said.

Adrien blinked during a beat of silence. “That’s a good thing, right?”

They shared another short laugh.

“Yeah, dude,” Nino said.

“She’ll be all over you,” Kim added.

“Women like romantic gestures related to things you remember about them,” Max said matter-of-factly.

Ivan reached over and patted Adrien’s shoulder. “I bet she’ll be really happy you thought of something like that.”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “I hope so.”

He checked the time, which read 18:30 on his phone’s display, meaning it was time to head home for dinner as his father requested. As much as he would like to stay and hang out with everyone longer, it was best not to push his newly acquired curfew to the edge. With a quick text, he let his driver know he was ready.

“Wish I could stay longer to play another round, but I have to go, my ride will be here soon,” Adrien said and stood up.

The others nodded in understanding and said their goodbyes. “I’ll walk you out,” Ivan said.

“Me too,” Nino said and joined them to walk to the door.

There was a tall window next to the door so they could see the street without getting on the steps outside. Once Adrien’s driver pulled up in front of the townhouse, Adrien turned to the other two boys.

“Well that’s my ride, thanks for having me, it was really fun even though I lost,” he said humorously.

“Glad you were able to make it,” Ivan said and reached for the door.

“See you later, bro,” Nino said, giving Adrien a one-armed hug.

Adrien stepped out and waved one last time before descending the stairs to get into the waiting car.

He was a little annoyed when he got home. His father and Nathalie were nowhere to be found, so no one would have known if he had stayed at Ivan’s a little longer. At least, not unless his driver told on him, though Adrien’s didn’t think that would happen. The man was tight lipped about… well everything. Not to mention his driver might not even knew about his recently launched social curfew.

The house chef might say something. It would look weird to set the table for dinner and then have no one show up to eat. There always a place setting for Adrien.

After such an active afternoon surrounded by noise and friends, it was a bit jarring to return to the silence of his home. The echo of his footsteps in the foyer when he went down for dinner was all the more apparent. He wished someone was here, but even the chef did not stick around. Better yet, he wished he was with Marinette. Dinner at her house sure left a lasting impression on him.

As he ate alone, he wondered what she was up to tonight. He knew she was going out with Alya to hang out. Marinette did not elaborate on exactly what they would be doing and he didn’t pry.

* * *

 

Alya watched in boredom as Marinette looked back and forth through a store window at the shopping mall.

“An athletic watch is more casual and he does like to exercise…” Marinette thought aloud.

“Then go with that one,” Alya said.

“But the fancy one might be fitting too, he’d look soooo handsome,” she said.

“Then get the formal one,” Alya said.

“But he’d be able to wear the athletic one more often,” Marinette reasoned.

“Marinette, you’re talking yourself in circles, maybe a watch isn’t it,” Alya said. “Why are you looking for a gift anyway?”

“I just want to give him something special, to commemorate us and… and so he has something from me that he knows is from me this time,” Marinette explained and fiddled with her fingers.

“You didn’t want to make something?” Alya asked.

Marinette deflated. “I tried, but nothing felt right, that’s why I’m here now,” she said. “How were you able to pick something out for Nino so easily?” Marinette eyed the shopping bag Alya was carrying.

Alya shrugged. “I dunno, he likes hats and the one he’s been wearing is getting dirty, so I figured, why not another hat?”

“Hey!” Someone called out.

Alya and Marinette turned to see Rose and Juleka waving to them as they approached. Rose continued to call out greetings.

“Hey, girls!” Alya greeted.

“We just got nail polish from Juleka’s favorite store,” Rose said.

“It’s awesome,” Juleka commented and held up a small dark shopping bag.

“What are you up to?” Rose asked.

“I’m going out with Adrien tomorrow and I want to find a gift to give him,” Marinette explained. “But I’m having troubles with realistic ideas.”

“Oh I know!” Rose said and bounced. “Get chocolate! Everyone loooves chocolate!” she exclaimed and then had a thought. “Unless they’re allergic, if he’s allergic then nevermind.”

“He’s not allergic to chocolate,” Marinette said. “Just feathers that I know of.”

“Oh look!” Rose pointed.

Marinette looked, expecting to see an idea, but saw Mylène and Alix coming their way. “Hiya!” Marinette waved.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here too!” Rose bounced.

“That’s awesome,” Juleka said.

“Yo, what’s going on? Party at the mall?” Alix asked with a smile.

“We were looking at nail polish,” Rose said.

“Oh, we were just getting some stuff to touch up our hair dye,” Mylène said.

“My roots are showing again,” Alix said with a shrug. “It’s a lot of work to keep it pink.” Everyone nodded in understanding. “So what about you two?” she asked Marinette and Alya.

“I’m just helping Marinette look for a gift for Adrien, but it’s not going too well,” Alya explained. “The two of you wouldn’t happen to have an idea, would you?”

Mylène shook her head. “Sorry, but I don’t really know him very well.”

Alix started counting on her fingers. “I know he’s a model, good at sports, rich, kinda shy… and a dude.”

“Yep, not much to go off of there,” Alya agreed.

“Now, now wait a minute, I think I have an idea,” Alix started and then pointed to a nearby shop. It was a Victoria’s Secret. Everyone looked at the shop and then at Alix like she was crazy.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I really don’t think Adrien could use anything from there…” Rose said quietly.

Alix snorted. “Not what I meant,” she said. “I meant Marinette could go in there, get a little something for herself, put it on, and a take pic to send him, blow his mind.”

Mylène laughed under her hand, Rose looked scandalized but laughed too, Juleka smirked, and Alya just looked surprised.

“Well I’m sure he hasn’t got anything like that before,” Alya offered. “Does that sound something you want to do?”

Marinette was red and turning redder by the second at the mere thought.

“Marinette?” Alya tried when her friend was frozen in place while she stared at the notorious undergarments store. “You can think about it for a bit if you want to go grab a hot pretzel,” she offered.

“More like it would just give him something to think about, you know?” Alix joked and made a crude hand gesture.

Marinette made a high-pitched squeak for a few seconds and then finally turned away and shook her head. “I don’t think I’m ready for something like that…” she admitted. They should probably get to first base _before_ she considers sending a naughty photo.

“I don’t see why you don’t want to give him something from your folk’s bakery?” Alya asked.

“I was just looking for something more lasting,” Marinette explained.

“Hm, sounds like a tough one,” Alix pondered.

“What to get someone who is already so loaded…?” Alya thought a little harder.

“Eh, you’ll think of something,” Alix said with a shrug. “You know him better than I do.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t try to force it,” Marinette said. “Maybe next time…”

“What’s his favorite color?” Juleka asked.

“Hm?”

“Gotta start with the basics to lead you to the right gift!” Rose said.

“His favorite colors? Hm…” Marinette tried to think back. Had they talked about it? Was it even hinted? “Guess I’ll have to ask him,” she said.

“I bet it’ll be something like–” Alya had started what was cut off by an insistent voice behind her.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here, Sabrina,” Chloe Bourgeois said and captured their attention.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreadful encounter and a hot date. Probably 27C/80F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you see someone you hate from school in a public place.

Dread.

That was the emotion Marinette felt most when encountering Chloe Bourgeois. The blond with too much makeup sure made it a hobby to press Marinette’s buttons over the years they have known each other. By some miracle, perhaps owed to a little nudging from her hero Ladybug, Chloe had mostly left Marinette alone lately. There was only the occasional verbal jab to which Marinette would have something to fire back.

It was rumored Chloe was leaving her alone because she did not want to cause another classmate to be akumatized. Chloe’s thoughtless words and selfish actions caused nearly everyone in class to be akumatized so far. Marinette was the last girl in the class who has not gone villain and targeted Chloe’s head. If the rumors were true, then perhaps that meant the serious danger she has been in had finally settled in.

Marinette was not so sure she believed the rumors. However, since it gave a reason for her to never have been akumatized among her peers, she let it slide. She suspected Chloe’s behavior may have more to do with Adrien. Those two were still friends on some level.

Thinking of Adrien was the whole reason Marinette was even at the mall this evening. It also appeared that every girl in class had the same idea to come to this particular mall at this exact time. Sabrina was carrying two designer bags. They both probably belonged to Chloe.

Chloe’s narrow gaze was directed at Marinette.

Marinette sighed. She really didn’t want to deal with this. Just when she was getting used to life without Chloe jumping at her throat every other day, here she was looking like she was ready to make up for lost time and really let Marinette have it. Dreadful.

“Fancy meeting everyone here,” Chloe went on. “Did you get lost on your way to the discount rack?”

 _What a weak insult_ , Marinette thought.

“None of your business,” Alya said.

“Maybe Chloe can help you, Marinette,” Rose offered. Rose surely knew better than to think of asking Chloe for a favor considering what happened the last time she tried that. However, Rose had a bit of a forgiving nature.

Marinette and Chloe had identical looks of disgust.

“–Help her?”

“–Help from her?

Chloe put her hands on her hips and Marinette crossed hers under her chest.

“But no one else here really knows him…” Rose reasoned.

“Hmm? Who exactly are you talking about?” Chloe asked, with an eyebrow raised. Curiosity clearly won over her interest.

The girls looked to Marinette, leaving her to decide what she wanted to say, if anything at all. Marinette sighed reluctantly, deciding to give it a shot. She knew the worst Chloe could do and knew she could handle it. “About Adrien.”

“Oh that’s right, you’re a thing now,” Chloe said. “To think I thought he had good taste, guess I don’t know him very well either.”

Chloe turned away and looked like she was going to leave. Marinette wasn’t going to let that happen so easily. Not now.

“Chloe wait,” she started, “I’m trying to figure out a gift for Adrien, something that’ll make him happy.”

Chloe paused and seemed to chew on Marinette’s words. Finally she turned back to address Marinette. “If I knew what made him happy, you wouldn’t be in the position you are now,” she said. “And besides, he’s not one to care much about gifts.”

“Chloe?” Sabrina asked, looking worried.

“Come on, Sabrina, this area of the mall stinks,” Chloe said and walked away. Sabrina smiled and waved goodbye to everyone and then followed after her friend.

Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Well there you go, you don’t need to give him anything, just your attention.”

Marinette pulled her lips to the side. It seemed lame to drop her goal of finding a gift just like that. “I guess I have to give up for now and wait for inspiration to strike,” she said. “I’ll go back to trying to make something when I can think of it.”

“Since you’re putting that goal on the back burner for now and we’re all here, how about we forget about boys for a while and hang out all together?” Alya suggested. “What do you say?” she asked and looked across everyone.

They nodded and agreed. Each had some time to spare. Juleka volunteered to show them the store she likes to get her nail polish from. 

Marinette had to talk herself out of buying everything. Not that she had the available funds to buy literally everything, but everything that caught her attention was something she would like to have.

“Ohhh, so pretty!” Marinette said and admired an assortment of colored nail polish with glitter. There were so many shades, but a shiny silver nail polish with pink glitter particularly caught her eye.

“That’s just your style,” Alya commented and took a picture of it.

“I don’t like to keep nail polish on my fingers, but I bet it would look good on my toes,” Marinette said.

“Check out this lip gloss selection!” Rose waved them over. “It’s an entire rainbow!”

Marinette already had plenty of lip gloss, but it was fun to look at. She was going to have to remember this store the next time she wanted to buy some. Maybe even try a new color or flavor. If she forgot she could certainly ask Juleka again.

Afterwards, Marinette headed home with Alya on the subway. Alya was going to buy some bread from the bakery along the way to take home for dinner with her family. Then Marinette helped her parents close up the bakery for the evening after Alya left.

After dinner and washing up, Marinette finally turned in for the night. Her outfit for her date tomorrow was already hung up on the support beam next to her bedroom sink. She had already looked up the pizzeria she would be visiting with Adrien tomorrow and was looking forward to it.

Sitting back at her computer, she spun around in her chair. Then she opened the browser on the desktop and then opened the search engine. Now how to look up ‘what to give a teenaged boy’ in a way that would not result in something unsavory… wording can be important on the internet. All she needed was inspiration. Something to spark an idea.

Even after spending an hour on the computer, researching and sketching ideas as they came did not produce any significant results. This gift thing might be a mission better suited for holidays or birthdays… this boy was impossible to shop for.

* * *

 

Marinette didn’t know what to expect when the Agreste’s town car pulled up to the bakery. She saw the car from the living room window. Adrien was right on time, as always.

After smoothing the skirt of her sundress, adjusting the strap of her purse, and grabbing her sunhat, she headed downstairs. She intended on walking through the bakery to let her parents know she was leaving, but as soon as she entered the bakery itself, her parents weren’t there and all the customers were staring out the shop windows.

“Oh no…” Marinette groaned and ran for the door.

When she opened the door, she caught her parents and Alya greeting Adrien as he got out of the car. It was a little embarrassing, actually. Not because of anything Adrien did, it was how her parents and Alya drew everyone’s attention to the fancy car that was there for the purpose of collecting her. 

“Good day Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Alya,” Adrien greeted with a bright smile as he got out of the car and slipped on sunglasses. It was sunny today.

“Hello, Adrien!” Sabine, Marinette’s mother, greeted cheerily. She didn’t seem worried that she just left the bakery unattended. Her father simply stood by his wife and smiled.

Marinette got out to the sidewalk in time for Alya’s greeting.

“Hey there, Stud! Taking my girl out for a day on the town?” she asked teasingly.

Marinette jumped in between Adrien and her parents and Alya. “Hey Adrien! You’re right on time!” she said a little too cheerily. “Guess we should, um, go now!”

“Sure,” he said with a smile and the sun in his hair. She didn’t need to be able to see his eyes to know his smile reached them when he saw her.

Marinette turned to wave to everyone. “Bye!” she called and turned to the car.

“Marinette, wait!” Alya called.

“Hm?” she stopped and turned back, just in time for Alya to snap a picture with her phone.

“There,” Alya said with a grin. “Have fun!”

“Alya! Wha–?”

“My Lady,” Adrien cut in as he held the car door open.

Marinette blushed and moved to get in the car. She was a bit awkward about it since she was not quite sure how to get into a car while wearing a dress, so she did a self-conscious shimmy across the seat. Adrien got in next to her and closed the door only to open the window and wave to Alya as she snapped more pictures.

He must have looked like a celebrity with his sunglasses… sitting casually in the expensive car… with a personal driver… wait, that’s right…

Marinette felt herself get redder by the time the car started moving. “T-thank you for driving us all the way, sir,” she said.

Adrien’s driver simply grunted in response and didn’t even look in the rearview mirror. That was more of an acknowledgement than she usually got from him. She was still thankful.

“That’s a nice dress,” Adrien complimented as he took off his sunglasses again so he could check her out. “Vintage?”

Marinette chewed on her lip. Boy they were sitting close. His knee was almost touching hers.

Right. Speaking. She knew how to do that!

“Thanks,” she said. “I actually made it, the dress I mean.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Adrien beamed.

The vintage style sundress was made in her favorite soft pink color with her favorite apple blossom flowers embroidered into the flowing skirt. It had a little white collar and belt with pink polka dots. Her regular flats were worn with it. She thought the overall design was cute and just her style for the summer weather they were finally experiencing. With the hat she usually kept on her dress form, she felt perfect for the sunny day date.

Adrien on the other hand, was wearing his usual clothes. His sunglasses were hooked onto the neck of his shirt when he wasn’t wearing them. They were a welcomed addition. The weight of them pulled the neck of his shirt down a little more.

“Hot–I mean thanks!” Marinette grinned awkwardly. Her personal thought almost slipping through. What was worse was that Adrien seemed to catch it and he smirked knowingly.

He leaned towards her and looked like he was going to say something. Maybe he was going to kiss her! Just that thought was enough to make her hold her breath.

The car came to a sudden stop and the both jerked forward.

It was just traffic.

“We’ll be there soon and then we’re walking someplace after,” Adrien decided to say.

“Oh, for dessert like you mentioned?” she asked.

“Yep, you’ll see,” he said and leaned back.

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine,” she said and then had a thought. “By the way, how did game night go with the others?”

“Great! It was a lot of fun,” he said. “Too bad I had to leave so early.”

“Maybe you can stay a bit longer next time,” Marinette assured.

“Maybe,” Adrien said with a small shrug. He hoped to revisit the curfew topic with his father soon, but highly doubted it would be in the timeframe most people would define as soon.

Once they reached their destination, they were dropped off at the pizzeria and his chauffeur drove off to park somewhere close by. Adrien was glad his father had allowed for a little privacy and did not insist on the presence of the bodyguard’s duties during the duration of the date. It would have been a sure way to make the date awkward and possibly spark a streak of obvious resentment and disobedience from Adrien.

Together they got a table outside and shared a pizza. Then they he ordered a second one to share.

It really was good. Great even.

The two talked and joked the entire time, mostly about school. Then about how Adrien was lying on his food journal app by saying he only had two slices. Marinette promised to keep it a secret.

The nutritionist doesn’t have to know how much he really ate when he was going to work off the excess faster than they were aware of thanks to his super hero duties.

“This was great, how did you ever learn about this place?” Marinette asked.

“I asked my father for a recommendation,” Adrien said. “I think he came here with my mom at some point.”

“Wow, really?” Marinette gaped. “I wouldn’t have guessed your parents would go someplace so normal,” she said and then backpedaled. “I mean, not that they aren’t normal, I’m sure, it’s just that, I dunno, it’s kind  of out the way and moderately priced, and-and, I don’t what I’m saying, I’m sorry.” Marinette sucked in her lips to force herself to stop talking.

Adrien blinked for a second and she feared she offended him. “Oh I get it,” he said, seeming to pick up on the general idea of her babbling. “I know what you mean, but I did specially ask about someplace they liked when they were dating, so it wouldn’t be the kind of place Father visits with investors and clients these days.”

Marinette nodded in understanding. What Adrien said about clients made those places sound uptight and stuffy somehow. This place was good. There were plenty of teen and young adult looking people around. Maybe they were close to a university?

“Now that we’re done, do I get my surprise?” Marinette asked. The check was already taken care of.

A sly smile slid across Adrien’s face. “Of course,” he said and stood up. He offered Marinette his hand and she took it and stood as well. “Let us take a walk, My Lady,” he said as he led her outside.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said and put on his sunglasses once they were outside.

“Why is it a surprise?” Marinette asked, swinging their hands between them as they walked along the sidewalk.

“If I told you that, it would give it away,” he said and she just knew he winked at her behind his sunglasses.

Marinette pouted a little but let it go. They walked for a while with only light conversation about their surroundings. She was getting even more curious once she recognized some buildings.

Before long, the street signs had added Chinese and there were store signs with Chinese text and pictures of music idols in windows. She saw Adrien check his smartphone, clearly looking at the local map and began to wonder if they took a wrong turn, or forgot to turn somewhere.

“Almost there,” he said.

“This is Chinatown,” Marinette said, as if he didn’t realize it himself.

Adrien simply smiled at her. “Yep,” he said. “I come around here all the time to stop at the Asian food store and bookstore for new manga… I mean, Chinese textbooks… wink.”

Marinette laughed under her free hand. “Let me guess, you still have to get something related to your Chinese lessons to justify buying Japanese comic books.”

“And movies,” he said.

“Don’t you get strange looks?” she asked.

Adrien shrugged. “No more than everywhere else I go. They probably just assume I’m just some weeb kid here.”

“Aren’t you?” she teased.

“Rude,” he said with a smile.

They continued to walk and a good breeze blew by. It was refreshing under the hot sun. The clouds that were supposed to come in later today would help cool things down later.

Marinette soon recognized a shop she hadn’t seen in years but would know it anywhere. It did not change at all. “Hey, that’s the place I used to get peach shaved ice with my mom,” she said and pointed.

“Good, I thought that might be the place,” Adrien said.

“Huh?”

“That’s where we’re heading,” he said.

Marinette gapped at him. “What? How did you…? Wait, this was the surprise?”

“That’s right, let’s go,” he said and led her to the shop door.

Much of the shop had Chinese writings and Marinette wasn’t sure what to say. Adrien was quick to take over. Marinette was reminded that her boyfriend spoke far better Chinese than she did. He was fluent and confident, despite his accent. Apparently he even made a joke with the shop owner, because they both laughed.

He paid for two snow cones, a popular item on sunny days such as this one. Hers was peach and a light orange color and his was a pale pink.

“What flavor is that?” she asked him.

“Lychee,” he said. “Here, try it,” he offered.

She took his hand to hold it steady when she took a little bite. “Wow, that’s sweet,” she said.

Adrien nodded. “I usually find lychee to be too sweet for my taste, but it’s good this way.”

They both walked outside intent on enjoying that sunshine and gentle wind. The breeze felt nice as it swept around Marinette’s bare legs, being neither warm nor too cold. She felt great for wearing a flowing dress. The skirt rippled around her in the breeze.

The two walked to the end of the block and waited for the light to cross. Marinette took the opportunity to admire Adrien’s profile. From the side, she could just see his eyes behind the sunglasses. His eyelashes were so interesting to her, being dark at the roots and then pale blond at the tips. She kind of wanted to touch them, wondering if they were as light and soft as they looked. His hair was moving the breeze too, messing it up in a cute way. His bangs were getting caught on the sides of his sunglasses, keeping them out of his vision, but forcing his bangs to part in the center instead of returning to one side.

Then something on the side of the building next to them caught her eye. There was a Ladybug and Chat Noir poster. It wasn’t photographed, but painted and then printed. It looked just like them. Maybe Theo painted it?

Adrien glanced her way and noticed her line of sight and turned his head to look over the opposite direction, seeing the poster as well. He smiled. “Wow that’s really good,” he said.

Marinette looked back to him and met his smile with one of her own. “Yeah, let’s go,” she said started ahead since the light was green.

Adrien took one last glance at the poster and stepped into the crosswalk. There were not any cars around, so it might have been pointless to wait in the first place. Still, he watched as Marinette skipped on ahead and hopped onto the next sidewalk as he followed steadily behind. She turned back and flashed a playful smile. Her free hand was holding her hat on her head.

A firm gust of wind hit his back, almost like he was being pushed by fate to go to her, to be by her side.

However, that same gust of wind hit her and she had to brace herself to keep her hat on so it wouldn’t be blown away. The moment the edge of her skirt brushed against her nose, she froze and stared at Adrien, whose eyebrows were high up on his forehead. He was only a few steps away when her skirt flipped up and even though he was momentarily stunned from a flash of pink and white lace, he practically lunged forward to hide her and help brush the skirt back down, seeing as her elbows weren’t enough to push the material down properly.

“…You okay?” he asked.

Marinette nodded. “Just embarrassed, s-sorry about that.” Her cheeks were pink.

“What? No, I mean there’s no need for any of that, it was just the wind, nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s not like anyone else saw I think,” he rushed to say.

Marinette nodded and finally let go of her hat now that the wind subsided. “I didn’t think it was going to be windy today.”

Adrien nodded in understanding. “It wasn’t,” he said. “I even checked before I left today.”

“Guess we can’t always trust the weather report,” she said.

Adrien nodded and remembered the cold item still in his hand. “How about we go sit down over there?” He pointed to a small park area with some trees and benches nearby.

“Sure,” she said and offered him another smile.

He relaxed again and took her hand. When they finally sat down in the shade, he pushed up his sunglasses to rest on his head. They worked on their snow cones for a minute as they finished them off.

“We’ll probably have to head back after this,” Adrien said.

“Hm, okay,” Marinette said. “Thanks for today.”

Adrien took her hand in his, resting them on her lap. “We still have the journey back.”

Marinette squeezed his hand and nodded. “Then let’s enjoy the time we have left together today.” After a minute, Marinette spoke again. “What’s your favorite color?” she asked.

“Hm?” Adrien blinked. “Oh um…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a favorite…” she said. He already didn’t have a favorite pastry. “Wait, are you colorblind?” she asked suddenly.

Adrien shook his head. “I was just thinking,” he said with a chuckle. “My favorite color has always been blue, but I’ve taken a liking to red recently.” He did a little suggestive raise of his brow that confused Marinette for a moment.

“So blue, what do you like about it?” she asked.

“Not sure, I’ve always liked it,” Adrien said. “You know, you have the most amazing blue eyes,” he added.

Marinette felt her heart give a little flutter. Curse his sweet charm. She needed information and would not be distracted!  

“Thank you, and what about red?”

Adrien winked. “That’s a secret, for now.”

“For now?”

“Meaning I’ll tell you all about it some other time,” he said. “Let’s just say it grew on me and leave it at that.”

“Hmm…” Marinette hummed in thought. “I get the feeling you’re teasing me.”

Adrien just shrugged. “What about you? What’s your favorite color? Is it pink?”

“Yes, it’s pink, but usually like a pastel pink,” she said.

“Like your dress?” he asked.

Marinette nodded. “And my backpacks for school. I made them.”

“You’re so talented,” he said. “Do you have any other hobbies?”

“I used to scrapbook with Rose, so I like to make collages on my computer, I play video games, draw a lot, and do origami, and a little bit of gardening on the roof at my house,” she said happily and then froze, remembering her goal to get to know him and here she was babbling about herself when he asked first.

“Wow, you’re so creative and it seems like you can make anything!” Adrien beamed.

“Well what about you? Hobbies?”

“I have a lot of activities, but I’m not sure I’d call any of them a hobby,” he said. “But like you, I play video games too, which you already knew.”

“And watch anime,” she added.

“Not sure if my choice in televised entertainment is considered a hobby, it’s just something I like,” he said.

“What else do you like to do?”

Adrien paused, like he had to think about it. “I enjoy fencing, and playing basketball, and rock climbing… but the thing I enjoy the most lately is just going outside and doing things.”

“I heard you play the piano,” she said.

He nodded. “Yeah, not so much anymore, but I practice.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime,” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled warmly at her. “For you, definitely,” he said. “If you ever get to come to my house again, I’ll play the piano for you.”

“I can’t wait,” she said with a smile.

Adrien fidgeted and looked at the empty wrapper in his hand. “Guess we should head back now,” he said. “I can call my driver if you don’t want to walk.”

Marinette took his hand and shook her head. “I want to talk with you some more, so let’s walk,” she said.

They both got up and tossed the paper cones in the trash as they left the park. He didn’t let go of her hand. She adjusted her hat in place as they entered the sunlight again, but he left his sunglass on his head. It wasn’t as bright as it had been earlier.

“I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day,” Marinette said with a little whine. “Look at all the clouds.”

“Guess the wind moved things faster than predicted,” Adrien said as he looked up at the sky. It was becoming less blue by the second. “Those clouds are pretty dark, do you think they’re rain clouds?”

“Rain?” Marinette repeated. She knew there was no rain in the forecast for at least five days, even if it was a 30% chance on the fifth day. “Now that I think it about, it did get pretty cold at the park, I thought it was the shade and snow cone, but now that we’re walking again, it’s still not as warm as it was just a bit ago.”

“At least we got to enjoy the sun for a while, right?”

Marinette nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but I still think this is weird.”

“Oh!” Adrien said suddenly, as if startled.

“Huh?” Marinette looked at him.

“I think a raindrop just landed on my face,” he said and then looked up.

Marinette looked up as well. The sky was dark above them while the only blue was in the distance now. Without her hat covering her, a raindrop landed on her upturned face and outstretched hand too. In seconds she began to hear the pitter patter of raindrops land on the rim of her hat and on the objects around them.

And then it poured.

“W-what the…?” Marinette questioned and grabbed her hat to block her face again from was liquid onslaught.  

“Come on,” Adrien said and tugged on her hand to follow.

They weren’t even halfway back to the pizzeria so they quickly found cover under a store awning. They watched as other pedestrians hurried along to their destinations or run into cafes or other shops to avoid the sudden and unexpected rain. Plenty of people were dressed for hot weather today.

Adrien took his smartphone out of his pocket and opened the weather app. Marinette saw him frown and so she too looked at the screen as he refreshed the app to make sure it was updated. It clearly said it was supposed to be sunny with a zero percent chance of rain.

“I’ll check mine too,” she said and reached into her purse. Even though she used a different weather app, it read the same thing.

“Don’t tell me Stormy Weather is back,” Adrien murmured.

“Is that possible?” Marinette asked and Adrien gave her a serious look before glancing away and pocketing his phone again.

“I don’t know,” he said. “How about we just wait a minute before I call my driver to come get us?”

“Sounds good,” Marinette agreed.

They went silent as they waited and Marinette put her phone away. She wasn’t really sure what to say and her eyes were too focused on locating a possible akuma and any kind of escape route should she need to transform into Ladybug. She glanced at Adrien’s profile and then back, folding her arms under her chest.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“Just a little,” she said.

Adrien slid in closer to her and wrapped an arm across her shoulders so she would lean on him. “Is this okay?”

Marinette gave a little nod. “T-thank yi-you,” she chirped.

The rain picked up even more. It was pretty loud on the awning above them. At least the wind seemed to die down.

Adrien suddenly laughed softly, mostly to himself.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“I was just thinking about the last time you and I stood together when it was raining,” Adrien said. “Do you remember that day?”

Remember? She would never forget. Despite the dark clouds and thunder in the distance that day, his eyes were so sincere and warm. She had realized he had a gentle side to him she couldn’t ignore. Her stomach did flips and her tongue was tied. She had never felt that way about anyone before.

Marinette smiled. “I do,” she said. “It was only the second day of school, and it had been so sunny that morning but then it rained after school. So much happened that day, but I do remember you… you loaned me your umbrella.”

“That’s right,” he said.

“I’m a little surprised you remembered,” she commented. She was sure it was only carved into her memory because it was the first time she fell in love.

“So many things were new to me back then, and I was happy we were able to be friends after that,” Adrien said.

“Me too,” she said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Ow!” Adrien jerked abruptly and rubbed his side. He had to remove his arm from Marinette to do so.

“What was that?” Marinette worried.

“N-nothing, I just, um, pinched myself or something!” He waved frantically. “But uh, I think we should look for somewhere else to go, I get the feeling there really is an–”

Adrien didn’t get to finish his sentence when a beam of light surged through the street in front of them. There was a crashed as a mail drop was smashed by the force of the laser-like beam. The sudden wind caused Marinette’s hat to fly off her head, but she didn’t seem to care, she was already looking for the source.

Many more lasers flew through and the rain stopped abruptly. Marinette tightened her jaw. “I should have known it was an akuma from the start.” She turned back to Adrien, he hands instinctively reached for his arms. “You have to hide! Just run, I’ll catch up!”

Adrien’s eyes blew wide and then he shoved her. For an instant, Marinette was confused and hurt, but her vision was overtaken with another light beam, just inches away as she was about to land on the ground.

She fell and closed her eyes upon impact to the concrete, scraping her elbow and one of her hands as she tried to catch herself and failed. “Adrien, ru…” she began quickly but stopped the moment she looked over.

Adrien was on the ground much like she had been a second ago, on his side, but he wasn’t moving. His sunglasses were several feet away and cracked. Marinette’s stomach dropped.

“Adrien!” Marinette called out and rushed to his side. She was careful as she touched him, wanting to make sure nothing was broken if he was unconscious. She lifted his head to her lap to prop him up a little.

An evil cackle sounded from nearby. “Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir!?” the voice demanded and then a car was struck with the laser, heavily damaging it and making its alarm sound off. “The Skymaster is looking for you, Ladybug! When will you get the hint and show yourself!?”

Marinette grit her teeth. The akuma was in the sky somewhere nearby and she needed to find a place to transform. But Adrien…

“Adrien?” she tried again and pushed his hair out of his face. He stirred a little. Thank goodness. “Adrien, please.” Her hand stroked through his hair again, hoping that would coax him further out of his unconscious state. Her hand reached the back of his head as she watched his closed eyes, and something warm and damp hit her fingers. “Oh no…” He must have hit the wall when he was knocked back from that laser. She wasn’t sure if it was a direct hit, but the building wall at least broke skin, and he might have a concussion, or worse. “Adrien!”

The relief when he moved nearly sapped her strength away. His eyes scrunched up and his hands tightened as he made a small noise.

“Adrien, you have to get up, you can’t fall asleep,” Marinette said.

Adrien finally sat up and swayed dizzily. She was pretty sure he wasn’t going anywhere at the moment. His eyes were completely unfocused as he looked at her. “Ladybug…” he murmured.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath. She had to think quickly. “Ladybug will fix everything, just wait here while I find some napkins or something for that cut,” she said and stood up, but he grabbed her hand.

“Lady-ub wait, I can help,” he whispered, but his eyes were half-lidded and looking down. “It’s a square.” He was speaking so quietly she couldn’t make any sense out of what he was saying.

Marinette pulled herself from his grasp. She knew the best thing she could do was use her magic to reverse all the damage caused by the akuma. First she needed to defeat them. She picked and direction and ran, leaving Adrien behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also follow me or whatever on tumblr, url is on my ao3 profile. I’ve been considering posting previews to this fic there, so let me know if you’re interested in that kind of thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is determined to save Adrien. The date must draw to an close with an unexpected end. Strawberry candy is a bit much for Adrien's complexion.

“Spots on!”

Ladybug jumped to the roofs nearby and immediately called Chat Noir from the bug-phone. No answer.  Maybe the wacky weather had not hit him yet. Maybe he was on his way already.

Or maybe…

Ladybug shook her head. Even without Chat Noir’s help, she could defeat this akuma known as Skymaster. She had done it alone before. All she had to do was focus and try not to think about Adrien being injured and alone.

Her magic would fix him.

_He’s going to be okay._

When she caught up with the villain, she quickly learned the laser beam were more like sunrays that packed a punch. The rays came from a scepter with an ornate sun. Other than flying, making it rain, and shooting the wicked sunrays, the akuma did not have much skill or speed to outrun Ladybug.

They tried. Hoo-boy did they try to be faster than Ladybug, but even with the wicked sunrays blasting everything, not a single one managed to hit Ladybug. She tried to get in close, but this appeared to be a slippery foe at the least.

Ladybug had to focus and dodge the attacks before calling for a Lucky Charm, a jar of sticky gooey slime. She took the substance out of the jar and found that it was stretchy. She loved when Lucky Charm had a straightforward answer. She used the slime to blindfold Skymaster and get their hands stuck to their own face when they attempted to remove the goo.

With the possessed item in her reach, she took and it and destroyed it, freeing the corrupted akuma. She captured, purified, and sent it on its way as a pretty little while butterfly. Wasting so time, she left the victim to find the jar of the slimy goo was in.

* * *

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The Miraculous Healing worked its magic over Paris, righting all the damages caused by the akuma.

Adrien’s vision cleared and the pulsing in his head subsided as the magical ladybugs surrounded him and returned him to normal. He was quick to return to his feet and scan his surroundings. What just happened?

Ladybug landed in the street nearby and turned to see him. She was clearly relieved and ran to him. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You took a nasty hit to the head.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, feeling only a distant phantom pain as he thought about it. “Oh that explains it, yes I’m fine now, thanks to you I think.”

Ladybug looked down and then picked up his sunglasses from the ground. They were also fixed because of her magic earlier. “Are these yours?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you again,” he said and took them back.

“Do you remember what happened?” Ladybug asked. “Maybe you should get checked out at the hospital just in case.”

“No, I don’t remember anything after seeing that beam of light about to hit us,” he said. “But I’m okay now.”

Ladybug’s earrings beeped. “Uh, I’ll take your word for it, I have to go now,” she said and backed up with a wave. “Bug out!” Ladybug used her yoyo to leave.

Adrien sighed and relaxed. He had said ‘us’ by mistake. Hopefully context covered up that one. He really did mean himself and Marinette, but considering whom he was talking to…

“Adrien!” Marinette ran up to him from about the corner.

“Hey, there you are,” he said casually. “Everything okay?”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, it was an akuma the whole time, look, the sun is out again,” she pointed.

Adrien looked and realized she was right. Hardly any clouds could be seen. “You’re right,” he said and looked back to her. “Wait, you’re bleeding,” he said suddenly.

Marinette fidgeted. “Just a little, I fell earlier and got a little scape on the elbow, no big deal,” she said.

Adrien frowned. “Did you clean it yet?” he asked.

“N-no…” she mumbled. “But I’m okay, I fall all the time.” Marinette laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck while Adrien gave her a serious look. He looked like he was having none of that.

“That could get infected. I’m calling my driver,” Adrien announced.

Marinette did not have it in her to argue. She knew he was right and she should probably get home so she could clean her scrapes properly. Had the scrapes come from the akuma, they might have been healed with her magic. What a way for this date to end… stupid akuma. Stupid Hawkmoth! That jerk kept messing up her dates with Adrien!

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What? Why?” Marinette was quick to say.

“Didn’t I upset you? You looked mad,” he said.

“No-no-no! I’m not mad at you, I was just thinking about how stupid Hawkmoth is,” she said.

“Oh…kay?”

He didn’t get it.

Marinette fidgeted for a few seconds and then finally reached for Adrien’s hand. She peaked at him from under her bangs and saw his little shy smile. The one he would get when he did not know what to say, but probably knew he did not _have to_ say a thing. She felt him give her hand a little squeeze.

“Hey Adrien?” Marinette started to get his attention. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Adrien looked rather bashful all of a sudden. “Th-thanks, I’m glad you’re okay too,” he said.

Marinette smiled at him as the Agreste’s town car pulled up and came to a stop. Adrien was quick to approach it and waved to his driver to not to get out of the car, so he could open the back door for Marinette himself.

Marinette did another awkward shimmy across the seat with the skirt of her dress clamped tight around her legs with one hand. She didn’t care if Adrien saw what was underneath, she trusted him and he was a gentleman. Even if Adrien accidently caught a peek of her panties earlier, she was going act modestly, especially in public.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Adrien spoke. “You know, my father offered to send me out with the limo today instead of the car,” he said humorously.

“Really?”

Adrien nodded. “I thought that might be a bit much just for a lunch date,” he said.

“I’m not sure we would have been able to leave my house if you brought a limo to pick me up, my parents probably would have stopped up to take a million photos and Alya would have wanted to check inside, and who knows what other attention would have been attracted,” Marinette rambled.

Adrien laughed softly at that. “Glad I made the right call.”

“Why did he offer a limo anyway?” Marinette asked. They were just a couple of teenagers on a lunch date. Not exactly something that calls for some fancy stretch limousine.

“I think he just wanted me to be safe,” he said. “There’s also a privacy screen between us and the driver if we wanted, or if he didn’t want to listen to us go on about anime and video games.”

Marinette’s mind instantly filled with _other_ things a couple such as them might want privacy for. Her heartrate picked up and she felt her face get hot from the mere thought of what they could do in the back of a private limo. Tinted windows and a separation screen did not provide absolute privacy, she was sure, but it might be the best she could hope for in the foreseeable future. Not like they would get any alone time at her house.

At least Adrien did not seem displeased with the lack of a physical level to their budding relationship. They haven’t even kissed yet. He barely seemed interested in that kind of thing, but he kept asking her out and genuinely seemed to want to be with her. Maybe he simply wasn’t ready or didn’t want to push at all in case she wasn’t ready? Marinette wanted to respect him and his needs from this relationship, so she was hesitant to bring it up for fear of being the one to seem pressuring. Even so, they would need to talk about it soon.

Before long, the car pulled up to her home and parked nearby. Marinette smiled at the driver and turned to Adrien as he reached for the door handle. “Would you like to stay for tea when you walk me up?” she asked.

Adrien hesitated. “I’d love to…” he said as he looked to the driver. Marinette caught the smallest of nods. She assumed he was making sure he had time. “Sounds great,” he finally said and opened the door.

He held out his hand to help her out of the car and she led him around the building to the side door. It was locked so she had to retrieve her key from her purse.

“How’s your elbow?” Adrien asked as he followed her up the stairs.

“Not bad, I actually forgot all about it.”

“Do you have some ointment? That’s probably all it needs then.”

“I think so,” Marinette said. “There should be some in my room, give me a minute and I’ll grab it.”

Marinette opened the door on the third floor to the main living area and let him close it behind him as she ran ahead to go to her room. She was quick and came back before Adrien could step in much further than the bookcase by the door.

“Got it!” she said as she came back down. It appeared she left her hat in her room. “You can sit on the couch, I’ll put some water on.”

“Thank you,” he said and took the end seat so he could watch her. He liked being able to see her in her home, so familiar with her surroundings. She didn’t even have to look up as she opened the cabinet before she reached up to get the cups that were always surely always right there. He was sure it was his feelings for her that made him think she looked beautiful as she put the tea together. No one had to tell him how deep he was in. He was doomed and didn’t mind a bit.

Marinette poured the hot water into an oriental teapot with then dropped a mesh tea ball inside before replacing the lid. “There, it’ll just be another minute or two…” she said and turned around only to stop under his gaze. His eyes were soft, but intense. She suddenly felt self-conscious and tucked her hair behind her ear and felt her face pink again.

“Marinette,” he started.

“Y-yes?” she asked a little loudly.

“The ointment?” he reminded.

“Oh, right,” she said and picked it up and moved to sit down next to him. She popped the cap open and switched hands.

“Here, I’ll do that,” Adrien said, and held out his hand. She didn’t have it in her argue and handed over the ointment. “Did you wash it?”

Marinette nodded. “I gave it a good rinse in my room, there’s a sink in there,” she explained. He may have been in her room before, but she doubted he noticed or remembered that detail.

Adrien didn’t comment and lifted her arm to dap some ointment on the scape with his finger. It only took a couple seconds and he was replacing the cap on the tube. Marinette put her arm down and took the ointment to set it aside.

“I figured since we lost some time during our date because of an akuma, we could make up for it now, but if you have to leave, just let me know,” she said.

“I can stay for a little bit, I’ll get a text from my driver when I have to go, but I think he’s giving us all the time he can,” he said. “I don’t exactly… get out much.”

Marinette touched his arm. “That’s so cool of him,” she said.

“Yeah, where’s your parents?” Adrien asked, and looked around as if they would pop out of hiding.

Marinette laughed. “They’re in the shop downstairs, I don’t think they saw us come in, so maybe they won’t bother me every five seconds.”

“Is it okay for me to be here?” he asked.

“Of course!” Marinette said brightly. “In fact, you could probably come over any time like Alya and the others do. That’s why Sabrina got my diary that one time, she told my mom I had a book of hers and asked if she could get it.”

“Oh…”

“But Maman knows now that Sabrina and I aren’t exactly friends, I mean we’re civil, but I don’t want her in my room, but you’re okay though…” Marinette trailed off and made a face, realizing what that may imply. “You know?”

“Yeah, sure, I would never try to steal your diary!” Adrien rushed to say. He tried not to think about what he was already thinking about and what she was thinking about but trying not to think about.

“I’ll go get the tea!” Marinette said and jumped up.

As she poured the tea, the door opened, startling them both. Marinette managed not to spill hot tea anywhere and Adrien looked to the entryway. It was just Sabine.

“Oh I didn’t realize you were back, hello Adrien, how was the pizza place?” she asked.

“It was good, thanks for asking,” Adrien said politely.

“We’re having tea before Adrien has to head home, Maman,” Marinette said.

“Oh that’s nice, don’t mind me, I was just taking a quick break to come up and grab an apple,” she said. “So I’ll just get out of your hair,” she added with a knowing tone as she retrieved an apple from the refrigerator and continued on her way.

The door clicked shut as Marinette returned to the couch with two cups of tea. “Sorry about that,” Marinette said and sat down next to him.

“It was no problem, really,” Adrien said and accepted a cup.

“This is exactly what I was talking about earlier though, there’s like no privacy here,” she said.

Adrien was really curious how she got away with being Ladybug then. Maybe her parents secretly know? He lived his whole life on a schedule and was left alone for hours at a time, so he rarely had to worry about anyone walking into his room only to find it empty.

“I don’t mind,” Adrien said. “I still think your parents are great.”

“Thanks, you’re sweet,” Marinette said and sipped her tea.

Adrien quietly blew the steam away from his tea and took a drink. He blinked in surprise and then took another drink. “Did you put sugar in this?”

Marinette nodded. “Hm-hmm, is that okay?”

“It’s good, really good,” he said.

“This tea is best with a little sugar,” she said. “It takes away the bitter.”

“It’s very well balanced,” Adrien complimented and quickly finished off the cup. Marinette gestured the coffee table so he could put the empty cup down while she worked on her own.

“I have another question for you,” Marinette started, facing him a little more on the couch.

“Back to the questions I see,” Adrien humored. “What is it?” he asked and leaned back, ready to listen. Earlier she asked him about his favorite color, maybe she there was something else like that she wanted to know about him.

“If you could pick one present in the world to get, what would it be?” Marinette asked.

“Let me think… are we talking realistic or literally anything?”

Marinette blinked. “Huh?”

“Well if it’s literally anything, I’d ask for a time machine or a dream recorder or something like that.”

Marinette laughed a little. “While those are interesting ideas, not what I was asking,” she said.

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and hummed in thought. “I dunno… socks?”

Marinette nearly snorted tea through her nose. “You’re kidding?” He looked serious, but this might be his way of delivering a deadpan joke. She was still getting to know him after all.

“I go through a lot of socks, okay? I’m always wearing holes in them,” he said and to prove his point he reached down take off a shoe. “See?” Sure enough, there was a small hole forming at the end of his big toe of his otherwise clean white sock. He was quick to put his shoe back on. “Apparently I’m rough on my socks, and I don’t like asking for new ones all the time.”

Marinette laughed out loud and tried to cover it up under her hand. “Just when I think I’m figuring you out, you throw something like that at me, just socks huh?”

Adrien shrugged sheepishly. “It’s all I could think of at the moment,” he said.  

In the quiet of the room, they both heard Adrien’s phone vibrate and ring. He checked it and looked at her apologetically.

“Time to go?” she asked and put her cup down on the table.

“Yes, sorry,” he said. “We didn’t get as much time as I thought we would.”

“That’s okay, Adrien, I just like spending time together while we can,” she said and moved to stand up with him. “I’ll walk you down.”

“Thanks,” he said and followed her through the door.

Marinette wanted to keep things light so they didn’t have to descend the stairs in silence. “You know, I’m a little surprised I didn’t see Alya undercover at the pizzeria,” she said with a laugh.

“There’s something I could go for, an Alya-detector, so we know when she’s nearby,” Adrien joked.

They were about halfway down the stairs as they laughed together. When they reached the bottom, Marinette stopped just shy of the last step. Adrien noticed and turned back at the bottom to look at her. It was time for goodbyes.

Still being on the step, she just about met his height and was able to look at him more directly. “But seriously, before you go, do you think there’s anything you would like that I could give you?”

Adrien just looked at her, almost blankly.

“Like something you really want or just something you might like if it came from your girlfriend?” Marinette tried to articulate and wasn’t sure if she was making any sense. There had to be something!

“Well when you put it like that…” Adrien said with the starts of a smug little smile as he reached for her hand. “What about a kiss, My Lady?” he asked mischievously just before placing a small kiss to her the back of her hand.

Marinette’s cheeks flared red but she was determined. She kept his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “Okay,” she said. Still standing on the step, she didn’t have to stand on her toes to reach him as she leaned forward to touch his lips with her own.

She had closed her eyes and held the gentle kiss. When he proceeded not to move, she began to wonder if she had been too bold. They _had_ just been joking with each other. Had he been joking just now too? He was warm, but that didn’t tell her much.  

Right before she pulled away, she pressed a little more firmly, to make sure he knew he was being kissed. When she opened her eyes, his face was much redder than she had ever seen it and his eyes were dazed. Did… did she break him?

Just as her lips began to part to mutter her apology as she pulled away, he used the hand he was still holding to tug her back and kiss her again.

This time he came alive and held her close with his free arm. Their fingers laced together and she could feel the ring he always wore dig into one of fingers. When they parted for a quick breath and kissed again, his hand rested on the small of her back, and he was faintly aware how the length of his hand fit there just so as her front pressed closer against him.

Not wanting to end this yet, not wanting him to leave so soon, she draped her free arm along the back of his shoulders and teased the edge of his hair as her hand rested on the back of his neck. She used the position to pull him closer, kissing him more firmly. There were a lot of missed kisses she was determined to make up for. She thought about all times she had wanted to kiss him lately and tried to pour all of them into the moments they finally shared now.

Maybe they were being clumsy and awkward as they moved slowly, but they didn’t care. It didn’t matter when nothing besides the two of them existed. Feeling confident, she let her tongue glide across his lip experimentally and felt a tremor run through him.

The harsh vibrate and ring of Adrien’s phone between them brought them back to reality. Adrien was the first to swiftly and still reluctantly pull away. She trailed after him as he dropped his hands from her and retrieved his phone.

“I should uh…” his voice came out gravelly and he cleared his throat before continuing, “I have to go, but that was um… wow,” he said and rubbed the back of his head. “Unexpected, but… great, and I’ll talk you later!” he finally said with a little awkward wave before he went to the door.

“Bye!” Marinette managed to blurt out as he left.

Suddenly very aware of what just happened, that it wasn’t a fantasy, Marinette squeaked and ran to her room. She let the door drop shut and went straight to the sink where could splash water on her face.

“Did I really just do that?” she asked her reflection in the mirror. She had been content with letting their first kiss happen organically whenever. Leading him on or whatever just happened was not her intention and she had no idea where the sudden bout of bravery came from.

Tikki escaped her purse and floated by Marinette’s shoulder. “You did!” she said happily.

Marinette reddened once again and covered her face with her hand towel, in part to dry off, but mostly to hide. “At least that’s not something I’ll need to talk about with him anymore… he seemed eager to kiss me back.”

Tikki was smiling expectantly with her tiny hands on her cheeks. When Marinette finally lowered the towel and just stared at her, Tikki waggled her brow.

“T-Tikki! What?” Marinette sputtered. What was Tikki making that expression for?

“Was it niiiiiice?” Tikki teased. “Everything you dreamed of?”

Marinette was only able to make a bunch of noises and then run to her chaise. Tikki laughed and decided to sit on the desk next to her cookie plate. Once Marinette processed the events of the day, she could tease her about the bit at the very end afterwards.

Tikki jolted in surprised when Marinette suddenly shouted with glee and then proceed to flail about, kicking her legs and giggling into a pillow. Then Tikki sighed in relief as Marinette’s spazzing finally settled. For a good minute, Marinette appeared to be in deep thought. Tikki smiled knowingly when Marinette reached up and touched her lips.

“Hey Tikki, do you think…” Marinette trailed off and tried again. “Is it possible that…” She then sighed and sat up, facing Tikki, who was ready to listen as always. “This is probably going to sound crazy…”

“What is it, Marinette?” Tikki asked, seeming to already know what Marinette what was going ask.

* * *

 

Adrien was in the car when he took out his phone and considered texting Marinette. He literally just saw her, but he still wanted to talk to her. Being with her was better, but he had to be realistic. Pity their date was over too soon. He pocketed his phone again without typing anything. The least he could do was wait until he got home or risk appearing clingy and annoying her.

Then he remembered how close his house was. It took no time at all to pull through the gate. He would make himself wait a little longer.

The car was parked and the driver got out and opened the door for Adrien with a raised eyebrow.

“…Thanks?” Adrien said, noticing the look.

Not thinking anything else of it, Adrien climbed the stairs to the front door where Nathalie was waiting. She was stoic as always. Perhaps bored.

“You’re right on time,” Nathalie said as her greeting. “Your father has made a slight change in your schedule, you’re to be at the studio in an hour,” she informed.

Adrien sighed and nodded. “Thank you, Nathalie,” he said and strode by. He should take a quick shower and change if he was going to be working tonight.

“And Adrien,” Nathalie started again to get his attention before he could go up the stairs to his room.

“Hm?”

“I do not believe your father would approve of you wearing that color,” she said. Adrien couldn’t read her expression, but she almost looked amused?

He immediately looked down. His clothes were what he always wore, what was the problem? Is he not to wear jeans to the studio tonight?

“I don’t understand?”

“Then perhaps you should check a mirror,” Nathalie said, finally cracking a smile before swiftly turning to go to her desk in the next room.

Adrien blinked once and then quickly walked to his room, heading straight for the bathroom and turning on the lights. At first he did not notice anything amiss. His hair was fine and his clothes were normal.  He even checked his backside. Nothing wrong there either.

Wait.

He looked up and saw his face.

It wasn’t a stark difference, but noticeable. His lips were colored in a shiny pink. It was uneven and smeared over the edges of his lips.

“What the…?” Adrien questioned and reached up to touch the stuff. It was kind of sticky and tasted like strawberry candy. He had wondered if he was still supposed to be able to faintly taste Marinette in the car. Mystery solved.

“Nathalie was right, that is not your color,” Plagg said humorously.

Adrien licked his lips a little. It wasn’t like the makeup during photoshoots at all. “I think it’s lip-gloss, but how did… oh nevermind–” He cut himself off, knowing exactly where it came from and how it got on him. Lip-gloss clearly comes off a lot easier than the stuff used to stain his lips which would be set with powders and sprays. He was fairly sure Marinette frequently wore lip-gloss. She would reapply it sometimes between classes. Note to self; wipe off mouth after kissing. “Where’s the tissues?” he asked idly as he opened some cabinets under the sink.

“It’s makeup though,” Plagg said.

“Right, the makeup remover…” Adrien said, and looked for that instead. The two items were next to each other in the next cabinet and he took some remover. Even though the lip-gloss had transferred to him quite easily, he wasn’t sure if just water and tissues would get it off.

After he cleaned up and showered and got ready for the last-minute photoshoot this evening, he grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom and stashed them in his book bag. He didn’t need to end up wearing Marinette’s lip-gloss at school after a good morning kiss. Nino didn’t seem to have this problem. Then again, he wasn’t sure if Alya wore lip-gloss or what.

Adrien grabbed his phone to put it in his bag and noticed a notification. He had received a text from Marinette while he was in the shower so he opened it.

Marinette: _Do you have a secret?_

Adrien just stared at the message for a minute. Was she figuring him out? If so, then how was he supposed to go about this? Be honest and just say yes? He started to type ‘why do you ask?’ but deleted it.

Adrien: _If I answered that, it wouldn’t be a much of a secret ;3_

Marinette: _I have secrets too^///^_

Adrien smiled at this. He really hoped she was talking about being Ladybug. It would be wonderful if she was comfortable with the idea of sharing it with him.

Adrien: _I would love to hear more about your secrets._

Marinette: _Then maybe I’ll tell you someday_

Adrien: _My Lady, why must you tease me like this? Now I really want to know!_

Marinette: _Sorry! I just was just thinking about something and I guess everyone has secrets_

Adrien sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. At least she’s thinking about it. If _it_ was what he hoped for.

Adrien: _I understand._

Marinette: _^_^_

Adrien didn’t want the conversation to end yet and began typing again.

Adrien: _I think I took home half of the lip-gloss you were wearing_.

Marinette: _Really? I didn’t even notice_

Adrien: _I have to work tonight and I don’t think the color goes with my skin tone. Thank you though._

Marinette: _lol_

Adrien: _Too bad I didn’t have anything to wipe it off right away._

Marinette: _I’ll take care of that next time, sorry_

Adrien: _How so?_

Marinette: _I have an idea, I’ll tell you later_

Adrien: _I love it when you get ideas ;3_

There was a knock at his door so Adrien went to answer it. It was Nathalie. He already knew it was almost time to go.

“Adrien, the car is ready, I’ll be accompanying you,” Nathalie said.

“Alright, I’ll just grab my bag,” he said and ran back to his desk.

Once he was in the car and buckled up, he checked his phone again. It took until then for Marinette to respond.

Marinette: _That’s good :)_

Adrien: _I’m on my way to the studio now, so I’ll talk to you later._

Marinette: _Can’t wait ^_^_

* * *

 

Marinette held her phone close to her chest as she lied on her bed and stared at the sky through the window above.

“He’s so busy,” she mumbled and plugged her phone into the charger at the head of the bed. “But time for me to get to work too!” she declared and sat up.

“Work on what?” Tikki asked as Marinette descended the stairs from her bed.

“Well, I’m going to try something… but I need to check if I still have the right fabric and thread…” Marinette explained as she went through her supplies and checked her craft box.

Tikki watched Marinette go through her fabric scraps, setting aside three fabric samples. One was black, one blue, and the other green. Then she took out black thread and looked between two shades of green, neither quite matched the fabric.

“I think I’ll use the green one with the black thread first,” Marinette said.

“Oh?” Tikki hummed. “Planning something, I see,” she teased. “Do you think he’ll be surprised?”

“He thinks he’s so sneaky…” Marinette said with a smile. “I can’t wait to see his face when he sees what I’m making for him.”

Tikki giggled. “Remember to play nice, Marinette,” she said. “I don’t think he’s trying to be sneaky, quite the opposite, actually.”

“I know, I know,” Marinette said and sat down with her sketchpad, ready to design. “I’m thinking I should embroider something with the black…”

“Don’t you think it would be easier to just ask him?” Tikki said.

“You know I thought about it, but if I’m right about this, I think this way will be more fun,” Marinette said with a wide grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to chill for for a bit. Marinette has something for Adrien. Ladybug has something for Chat Noir.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir declared and bumped their fists together like always after a successful defeat of an akuma.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped in warning and he withdrew his hand to look at it. “Guess that’s my cue,” he said. “As always, it was a pleasure to work with you, My Lady,” he said and bowed.  

“Before you go,” Ladybug stopped him. “I have to ask, where were you during the Skymaster attack? You know about it, right?”

Chat Noir stood upright and looked at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there,” he said. “I was knocked out before I even knew what was happening and the next thing I knew, your Healing magic put everything back.”

Ladybug looked relieved. “Well I’m glad you’re okay, I missed you during that fight.”

“You were able to handle it,” he reminded. “It’s not the first time I couldn’t be there for one reason or another.”

“Your skills would have made things a lot easier,” she said. “We’re partners for a reason.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there,” he said again, because he meant it.  

“It’s alright, really.” Ladybug shook her head. “Hey um, are you busy tonight?” she asked.

“That depends…” he said. He was planning to meet his friends in the park once it started to cool down this evening. In fact, that was in about fifteen minutes. She must mean much later. “How late?”

“I was thinking eleven tonight, would you meet me on the roof of Notre Dame? I have something I want to give you,” she said.

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head. If only she knew who he was already, she could give it to him hours earlier. He was beginning to think about giving up on the identity thing for a while. If he was any less subtle with his hints, he would be wearing a flashing sign on his forehead. Any less subtle and all of Paris would know.

What she said still perked his interest. “Something for me?” he repeated with a grin. “I will be there,” he said and his Miraculous beeped once more, as did hers.

Ladybug touched her earring and looked back to her partner. “It’s a date, Chaton,” she said with a wink. “Bug out!”

Chat Noir went home and made it just before his transformation gave out. Plagg dove into his camembert while Adrien checked the status report on the Ladyblog. Alya was there today and she got some great pictures for her blog. He was admiring Ladybug’s heroic stances when he noticed her line of sight on was him in three different photos.

No comments were made about it. Maybe no one could tell she was looking at him instead of beyond him at the akuma they were fighting. He only noticed because it looked like she was checking out his rear in one of the pictures.

 _Yeah, right._ As if Ladybug would do _that_. She certainly wasn’t distracted either.

It had to be wishful thinking.

Adrien looked down at the pants he had been wearing all day at school. They were the form-fitting black ones he wore in a recent photoshoot, except for being refitted to his true size. Marinette didn’t seem to notice since she hadn’t commented on his new pants, not that he expected her to know they were new. He was just trying anything that could be a clue at this point. Maybe if he wore a skin tight black top as well it would work as a clue, but that would look ridiculous and he wouldn’t have been allowed to leave the house this morning dressed like that. Instead he stuck with his normal shirts.

It was hot again today, but he spent it indoors. Adrien looked forward to spending the cooling evening with his friends at the park. He even got permission so he could walk out the front door instead of sneaking out.

Adrien yawned and checked the time on his phone. It was eight already. Time sure flies when battling Hawkmoth’s akuma. It was time to leave again already.

“Plagg, are you done?” Adrien asked as he stood from his computer chair.

“Never.”

“Let’s go,” Adrien said and held open his outer shirt for Plagg to fly inside to hide.

Adrien told Nathalie he was leaving then and headed to the park between his and Marinette’s house. As he approached the meeting spot by Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s statue, he saw the others were already there and sharing a lively discussion as Alya told them of Ladybug’s adventure today.

Nino was the first to see Adrien approaching and waved. Seeing Nino wave, Marinette and Alya turned and waved too. It was so great to see them outside of school… and outside of danger.

“Hi, everyone,” Adrien greeted and stopped next to them. “How’s it…” he paused to yawn behind his hand, “going?”

“We’re cool, but you tired, dude?” Nino asked.

“A little,” Adrien said with a small shrug.

“That’s alright, we’re just going to hang out for a while,” Alya said. “Max might stop by later.”

“Oh, cool,” Adrien said and felt rather than saw Marinette take his hand. He was getting used to her hand being there.  It was like he could sense it coming sometimes.

“Let’s go sit in the grass, it’s dry,” Marinette said. Adrien nodded as she took the lead.

They found a good spot in the shade of a tree and got comfortable. Adrien leaned back on his hands and tilted his head to watch the sky. There was a plane passing by high above, leaving a white trail behind that was easily faded away in the wind. Marinette sat next to him with her legs folded under her to the side.

Adrien only then noticed the extra bag she had been carrying as she placed it in front of her and dug into it. “I brought lemonade,” she said and offered him a can.

“Oh thanks,” Adrien said as he accepted and watched her give Alya and Nino one each as well. She took out a fourth can for herself and popped it open to take a drink. Only because he was sitting so close, he saw the little bit of lip-gloss that was left behind on the can. Maybe he should look into finding a better quality version she would wear?

He never did get that good morning kiss he was hoping for this morning. The tissues in his bag went unused, but they would be ready for next time. He thought about kissing her frequently already. What were the rules for a middle school third-year on kissing his girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) in public, like at school? It’s not like he was expecting to get hot and heavy, not in the slightest, he just wanted a little one. He certainly would not object to more given a different time and place. Behind closed doors was probably best, but a lingering peck on the lips every once in a while everywhere shouldn’t offend, right? He hoped not and didn’t want to bring trouble to her.

Marinette turned her head to smile at him and he smiled back and slowly blinked at her as he held her gaze. Man, her eyes were stunning. Why did it feel like such a privilege to be able to see her whole face, not obscured by a mask? Did she have any idea at all just how gorgeous she is? Surely she must, being so smart.

“Hm?” Marinette finally questioned. “Do I have something on my face?” she suddenly asked and started to wipe her cheeks.

Adrien shook his head as he blinked slowly once more. “No, you’re just beautiful,” he said. Marinette blushed and looked down bashfully while their friends made noise at them. He thought he said it quietly enough for only her to hear, but apparently not.

“Ooo Adrien, you’re quite the flatterer,” Alya said with a grin. “Do you always whisper her sweet nothings?”

“Dude, because that was smooth,” Nino added.

“Just sometimes,” Adrien answered. He wasn’t embarrassed. It was just Nino and Alya. The two of them had shared a little laugh, but Adrien could see it was more of a knowing laugh and possibly more out of Marinette’s expense than his. He was too tired to think that deeply about it since it did not seem to be a concern.

When Adrien yawned again, he placed his lemonade aside and leaned forward to prop his elbow on his knee to rest his chin on his hand.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Nino asked. “You’ve been yawning a lot today, and yawns are contagious, dude.”

“About three hours,” Adrien answered honestly.

“What, why?” Alya asked.

“I ended up working last night, and didn’t get back until almost three in the morning and I had to get up at six for a lesson with my physical trainer slash nutritionist before school,” Adrien said. “Don’t worry, I got it easy this morning since I explained the situation from last night.”

“Dude that still sucks,” Nino sympathized.

“As long as I go to bed at a decent time tonight, I’ll be normal tomorrow,” Adrien said. “But I did take a short nap during lunch to get me through the rest of the day.”

“Like a catnap?” Marinette interjected and Adrien just looked at her.

“Hm?”

“You know, catnap, kind of like a powernap?” she explained.

“Oh, yeah…” he agreed. He wanted to hug her so much for the new pun.

“You can use my lap if you want to lay down for a bit, you don’t look comfortable as you are,” Marinette offered and patted her lap in offering.

“Is that okay?” he asked. The offer greatly appealed to him. To lie down and be closer to Marinette was a win-win. However, they were in the park.

“We don’t mind,” Alya said and Marinette just smiled at him.

“Well, since you’re offering…” he said. In truth, he didn’t have much intention to deny the offer.  

Adrien lied down in the grass on his back and rested his head on her offered lap. Her lap was warm and he was able to see the sky again, as well as her face looking down at him. He yawned again and placed his hands on his stomach. Comfy.

They started to talk again like normal. Alya returned to her Ladybug story, which Adrien happily listened to. Alya was always so happy when she got to witness a battle and take pictures for her blog.

“…and the akuma was throwing these crazy magic bricks and they were totally destroying the parked cars along the side of the street!”

“That sounds like it was too dangerous for you to stay there,” Nino interjected with a frown.

Adrien felt Marinette’s hand gently touch the hair on the top of his head. It was a gentle stroking of just a few locks. He felt his eyes suddenly get heavy as her fingers passed through the locks again.

“I was fine,” Alya brushed it off. “Anyway, Chat Noir freaking bent himself into a literal number five to dodge like three at once!”

Adrien remembered that. One was mere inches from hitting him in the face. Another barely scraped his ankle.

Marinette’s hand pressed closer to him, feeling more of his hair and starting to separate the strands held together by product. His eyes drifted shut for another slow blink before he returned his attention to Alya’s story.

“…and then Ladybug called for a Lucky Charm, and it was an actual bazooka!” Alya exclaimed.

Adrien’s eyes shot open from Alya’s shout. He didn’t even realize they closed again already. Marinette’s hand had found his bangs and brushed them in the direction they were styled and then down along the side of his head near his ears. That felt nice.

“…it took down like three trees to block the villain’s path and Chat Noir went all literal cat and scaled one of the trees before it got knocked down and he hid in the leaves for a surprise attack against the akuma. Needless to say their plan worked and the day was saved and Paris was restored of course,” Alya finished proudly.

Adrien’s head tipped towards Marinette for a split second before he caught himself and straightened again.

“Yo are you falling asleep?” Nino asked him. His voice was humorous but his expression showed concern.

“I’m just really comfortable, Marinette was right,” Adrien said.

“She’s like, petting you too,” Alya added.

“Marinette has the Girlfriend Privilege and is allowed to,” Adrien said. “Just make sure no one draws on me if I do nod off, okay?” he said, looking at Marinette.

“No one was going to draw on you,” Marinette assured.

“Good, I don’t want to get in trouble and not be able to come back,” he said. “Did anything else happen, Alya?”

“Nah, I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir had talked for a minute, but left fast like they frequently do,” Alya said. “But I got tons of pics though and some video, so my blog is on fire right now,” she said will a grin.

Adrien was listening to Alya when he blinked heavily again. He felt his eyes want to stay shut, but he forced them to open. He was facing Marinette’s abdomen again so he forced his head to face up. When he looked around, he saw Max and Rose had joined the circle. They were already looking over Alya’s shoulder as she showed them something on her phone.

_Huh?_

“When did they get here?” Adrien asked Marinette, who continued to comb through his hair with her fingers.

“Few minutes ago,” she said. “I think you fell asleep.”

Adrien rubbed his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Only like ten minutes,” she answered.

“Sorry,” he said and sat up and turned to sit next to her crisscrossed. He instinctively ran his hand through his hair, making sure it was parted on one side and swept to the other.

“Don’t be,” she said. “I’m… flattered you were so comfortable with m-me.” Marinette snapped her lips shut after her stutter.

“I could have sworn my eyes were only closed for a second, it felt like I blinked,” he explained. Falling asleep for only ten minutes left him feeling even more tired than before. Now he was groggy too.

Marinette placed her hand on his knee. “Do you want to go home?”

Adrien shook his head. He’s stayed awake for much longer than this and on less sleep before, he was just so comfortable and her petting must have lulled him to sleep. As long as he stays upright, he won’t fall asleep again. “I’m fine now,” he said, but yawned behind his hand as soon as he said it.

Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. “I’ll take your word for it,” she said.

Adrien picked up the lemonade he had set aside when he lied down and opened the can to drink from it. Maybe the sugar would give him a little more energy. He downed half the can and watched Nino play with his phone.

“Dude, I just got this new mobile game, you have to check it out,” Nino said and handed his phone over to Adrien.

“What is it?” Adrien said as he looked at the flashy home screen of the game.

Marinette leaned over to look at it too while Nino explained it was a puzzle mystery solving game that he was having fun with. There were plenty of lives to play for a while, hardly any ads, and it was still free. The game updated every week or two with new puzzles and levels. He was very pleased with this find.

“So what are you planning to do this coming weekend?” Nino asked once he got his phone back. “Another date?”

“Actually, I’m participating in a fencing tournament,” Adrien said and then looked to Marinette. “But if you would like to go watch, you’re welcome to.”

Marinette nodded enthusiastically. “Am I allowed to cheer?”

“Uh… a little?” Adrien said. “And Nino’s already come to watch once before, so if you need help finding the place, you can ask him.”

“It’s not far,” Nino said. “I might be able to go too. Even though it’s early in the morning, I can still wake up to support my bud.”

“Thanks, Nino,” Adrien said with a smile. “Other than that, I’ll be free the rest of the time if you want to do anything.”

“I didn’t have anything in mind, just wondering what you had going on,” Nino said. “You’re always so busy, and I’m amazed you were able to add having a girlfriend on top of everything else filling your schedule.”

Nino didn’t know the half of it, since he doesn’t know about Chat Noir’s responsibilities, so Adrien simply shrugged. “Marinette’s very understanding,” he said with a dash of pride for her. He was so _lucky_.

Marinette however, laughed nervously. “W-well, it’s just b-because I have to be! I mean– I understand because I can get really busy too, unexpectedly…” she trailed off.

Adrien glanced back to Nino, who blinked for a second. “Uh-huh…” Nino eventually agreed. “I’m just glad you both make time for each other, but I might have to cut in for some bro time later, hope you don’t mind, Marinette.”

“Of course I don’t mind!” Marinette waved her hands in front of her. “I’d hate to take up _all_ of Adrien’s free time, that’s just not fair.”

“Once summer break starts, I’m hoping to have more free time,” Adrien added. “My father seems to be more comfortable with me going out on my own, and I’m hoping it stays that way this summer.”

“Sweet!” Nino cheered. “There’s hope for the future, dude!”

Adrien stayed for a little while longer, wanting to stay with good company in high spirits. He truly enjoyed these moments, no matter how tired he was. Nino would laugh with him, Alya could enthuse about Ladybug with him, Max was great to talk to about their latest gaming exploits, and Rose always had something nice to say and loved to hear about anything. The best part was holding Marinette’s hand through all of it. She was a little bit of all of that and more. Just having her by his side and being so comfortable made everything that much better.

As the sky grew dark and city lights were turning on around them, the chill started to settle in. Adrien smiled when Marinette snuggled up to him, but it also made it nearly impossible to move when he knew it was time for him to return home.

“This has been fun, but I should be heading back now,” Adrien said.

“Hmm, okay,” Marinette said as she slid away from him. “I’m glad you were here.”

Adrien brushed a light kiss to her cheek before standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said and waved to the group.

Everyone said their goodbyes to him. “Be sure to get some sleep, dude,” Nino said.

Adrien nodded. “You too,” he said and Nino chuckled.

Adrien waved once last time and started for the sidewalk. As soon as he was on pavement again, Marinette called out to him.

“Adrien wait! I almost forgot something!”

He stopped and waited as she ran to him. “Hm?” he blinked.

“I made you a little something, I just finished it this afternoon,” she said and presented him with small flat box.

“Something for me?” He held out his hand for her to place it there. “Yep! But before you open it, there’s something I want to do first.”

Adrien looked up from the small box to her and caught the mischievous glimmer in her eyes. He briefly wondered if she was joking or if the box was some kind of prank, but that didn’t seem right.

When she stepped closer and her hands rested on his chest, he understood. “Oh…” he said with realization and could not stop goofy smile from appearing on his face. It was the thing he was hoping for all day and he accepted happily.

It was a simple and easy kiss. He was proud he didn’t freeze up this time and didn’t get zealous either. Her hands stayed were they were and his free hand rested on her hip. It was just right for a short and sweet ‘see you later’ kiss.

He kissed her for barely two seconds when they heard their friends whoop at them from the grass. They broke away and Adrien cheekily threw their friends a wide grin and a thumb’s up.

“Now open it,” Marinette said and stepped back a little.

“Oh, okay.” Adrien pulled off the lid and found a square of folded blue fabric with the letters ‘AA’ embroidered in black. He took it out of the box and it unfolded. “Is this a handkerchief?” he asked. “You made this?” It looked professional.

“Yep! I said I’d take care of it, didn’t I?”

“Huh?” Adrien was about to ask what she was talking about, but the taste of strawberry candy answered that question as he remembered their text conversation. He touched his lip with his finger, confirming the lip-gloss has transferred to him.

Then he laughed and covered his mouth with the handkerchief and properly wiping the gloss away with a small corner.

“You’re something else, Marinette, thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome!”

Adrien tucked the handkerchief into his pocket and waved one more time. “Good night,” he said.

“Night, see you later!” Marinette beckoned and watched him leave for a beat before returning to the others.

 _Later indeed…_ Adrien thought with a knowing smile.

A little later that night, after the sky was finally dark, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and went to the roof of Notre Dame to meet with Ladybug, as per her request. It was so rare to meet with Ladybug outside of battle, but he was deeply curious as to why she had to give him something tonight. He wondered if it was anything like the gift he had already received from Marinette mere hours ago.

Ladybug was already there, waiting for him.

“Good evening, My Lady,” Chat Noir greeted as he disengaged his staff and put it away. “Your knight in shining leather has arrived as you requested,” he added with a flourished bow.

Ladybug giggled behind her hand. “You seem to be energetic.”

“It’s a beautiful night!” Chat Noir smiled widely. “So, what’s the occasion?”

Ladybug had a mischievous smile. Of the two of them, she looked more like the cat with that face. “Well…” she started and reached behind her, taking something from under her yoyo string. “I said earlier I wanted to give you something,” she said and presented him with a small box.

Chat Noir blinked at it for a moment. It was exactly like the box he was presented with earlier that day. Now that he thought about it, she had taken the box back when he put the handkerchief in his pocket. He didn’t think anything of it at the time, other than how there was no need from him to take the box home too.

“A gift?” Chat Noir asked and carefully took the small box. “Or _purr_ haps a prank?” There better not be cat food in here.

“Chat!” Ladybug nudged him in the shoulder. “When have I ever pranked you? Come on, open it!”

Chat Noir lifted the lid.

 _Déjà vu_.

Inside was another handkerchief, exactly like the one he just received, except this one was green, with an embroidered ‘CN’ in the corner. The outer edge had the same black stitching as the blue one he already received.

Chat Noir just stared at it, surprise clear on his masked face.

“It’s a handkerchief,” Ladybug said. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you. You’re the best partner a girl could ask for.”

Chat Noir stared at her smiling face. He was speechless, and for more reasons than he thought. What a compliment! To hear something like that from _her_?

Another part of his brain was buzzing for something he already knew, or thought he already knew. It was her. _Ladybug is Marinette!_ He thought he was sure of it before, but apparently there was still some lingering question and doubt. That was gone now. It was undeniable. It is her.

“What do you think?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir breathed again. “Aw shucks, Ladybug,” he said with a goofy smile. “You’re flattering me! I don’t know what to say.”

Ladybug laughed a little.

“If I had known you were going to bestow me with a gift, I would have returned the favor,” he said.

“You don’t have to do that,” she assured. “But do you like it?”

“Yes!” he said. “Thank you,” he said and hugged her. At the moment it was no different than when he had hugged Nino in thanks for a birthday gift.

“You’re welcome, Chaton.” Ladybug hugged him back and pecked his cheek before stepping away. “I hope you-oh,” she stopped to laugh behind her hand. “Sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I got lip-gloss on your face,” she said. “Good thing there’s this, here,” she said and took the handkerchief to use a small corner to wipe away the gloss on his cheek. “I should probably stop wearing this one, it goes everywhere,” she said.

“Uh-uh,” Chat Noir stuttered before he even knew what to say. He mindlessly let her take his hand to make sure he was holding the handkerchief.

“Anyway,” Ladybug continued, “I just wanted to make sure you got a little something from me, which is why I had you come out here, despite the hour, which I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

Chat Noir smiled softly at her. “It’s no trouble.” _For you, never._

“You’re not tired?” she asked. She looked a little concerned.

“I’m a cat of the night,” he said with a wink.

Ladybug gave him a look and turned away. “Well I am, it’s time for me to say goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, My Lady.” Chat Noir watched her leave for a moment before looking down at the handkerchief clutched in one hand, and the gift box left behind in the other.

He wanted to tell her who he was so badly.

…Maybe she would give him the chance now?

Chat Noir shook his head. It has only been a short time since he last tried to tell her and when she shut him down. She was so insistent. He never wanted to see that look on her face again, when she told him they can’t and shouldn’t know, that it was better that way. She had looked hurt, scared, and sad. It was like she didn’t like it either, but it was for a greater cause and would suffer in silence.

Not him. He disagreed. Even more so now, after everything that has happened. He loved her, all of her. Was it selfish to wish for the same in return? Was he cursed to suffer in silence as well?

Chat Noir returned home to release his transformation.

On his desk, the blue handkerchief rested, so he placed the green one by its side. Yep, same quality of work. Marinette definitely made them both. The corners already stained with lip-gloss looked the same too. Definitely Marinette’s lip-gloss.

Plagg hovered over the two items. “Interesting…” he said.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange she went through the trouble of making two of the same gift like this?” Plagg inquired. “Smells fishy.”

Adrien’s gazed narrowed. “It’s because she doesn’t know it’s me,” he said.

“Is that so?” Plagg asked in a bored fashion. “Could have fooled me, here I thought she was dropping hints.”

Adrien watched Plagg hover away for a second but then snapped his gaze to the two handkerchiefs.

Wait.

“What?” Adrien muttered.

Two handkerchiefs. Same box. Same lip-gloss. He had teased her about the lip-gloss over text. If he didn’t already know, then… these would be undeniable clues.

“You don’t think… she’s…” Adrien gestured broadly. “She knows!” He jumped with a fist in the air. “Plagg, she did it, she knows!”

“Hmm? Knows what?”

“She knows about me,” Adrien whispered. “She knows I’m Chat Noir… _finally_!” The weight was lifted! This was fantastic! He couldn’t wait to see her and tell her… wait.

Wait.

“But if she’s dropping these hints to me and me as Chat Noir, then that must mean she doesn’t know _I know_ about her…” Adrien sighed and sat down. “Oh boy…”

“Something wrong?”

“She knows, but she doesn’t know I already know…” Adrien said. “Do you think she wants me to know? Like did she mean it? Is she testing me to make sure it’s me? How do I ask?”

“Calm down, take it easy,” Plagg said.

“She _wants_ me to know now, right? I can just admit I know now, right?” Adrien asked.

“Or not, your choice,” Plagg said.

“What do you mean by that?” Adrien questioned quickly.

“Tell her or don’t, it’s your choice,” Plagg repeated. “I just want you to be ready.”

“Right, right… I can take my time too…”

Adrien was torn. Things were _finally_ happening. It was going well as far as he could tell, but now he was choking? Why!?

_Okay, just breathe for a second._

It’s not like he could do anything tonight anyway. He should be in bed. She was surely in bed by now. They have school tomorrow. The earliest he could take any action was in the morning. He still had time to process and sort out his thoughts and emotions. Clearly he was just a little overwhelmed because of his excitement after waiting for so long. He should sleep on it.

Adrien put everything aside and got into bed.

“So what are you going to do?” Plagg asked, coming down to rest on the corner of the bed.

“For now, nothing,” Adrien said. “These are the first obvious clues she’s given me, so I think I’ll feel out her actions tomorrow, I want to be sure this was no accident and she wants me to know.”

“Taking the wait and see approach? I guess that’s not bad, better than jumping in recklessly, like you usually do when it comes to Ladybug,” Plagg said.

“That’s only when she’s in danger,” Adrien defended.

“Usually, until you get jealous, remember?” Plagg reminded and smiled when Adrien frowned. “Learning is good, you know? I like that you follow your heart, just don’t it let carry you away from reality.”

Adrien sighed and then nodded. That is exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted to be smart about this, his head and his heart need to work as a team if he didn’t want to screw this up with Marinette.

He was lucky if he got any sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost summer break in the world of Miraculous Paris. Our leading couple is getting sappier by the second. Boundaries between the heroes are going to be tested during a difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL: I want to thank everyone for their support of this fic. I don’t think this is the best thing I have ever written, but it is officially the best received. WE BROKE 500 KUDOS! Wow!! And look at all those comments and bookmarks! Thank you! I think I’ll make getting over 100 bookmarks a goal.

Marinette found herself in a daydream as she switched textbooks in her locker that morning.

She fantasized about Adrien secretly being Chat Noir. Well, that part might be truth. She just needed confirmation.

Where the fantasy starts is Adrien coming to school this morning, after her little stunt last night. He would now know her secret after putting the pieces of the puzzle together, but also know he could not put it to words when he sees her standing by her school locker. Instead, he would enter and search for her. When their eyes finally meet, he would look at her with an intense look of wanting and comprehension. There was an understanding between them only their teamwork had solidified. Then he would silently approach her to caress her cheeks before taking them in his hands and pressing a firm kiss to her lips, silently telling her all his secrets, confirming what she already suspected. She would eagerly accept and press herself closer to him while feeling her back against the cold lockers as he trails kisses to her ear, gently onto her Miraculous, and down her neck–

Marinette blushed at the fantasy. She shook her head and took in a focusing breath. Not the time or place _those_ kinds of fantasies.

He would _not_ press up against a locker in real life. Well, she was pretty sure. It was a public space after all and he was a modest boy at school.

And she wasn’t even sure if the first part was entirely true yet. When Ladybug gave Chat Noir the handkerchief last night, he did not seem all that surprised. He did not say anything confirming him to be Adrien.

She had been so sure!

Now… now not as much.

Marinette thought with such a test, he would give something away to confirm or deny it. That he would mention how eerily similar the handkerchief was to another he just received. Maybe she thought he would stare with surprise and confusion at the gift and then suddenly look up at her and go, “Marinette?”, but he didn’t. Instead he reacted rather normally to the unexpected gift.

At least she approached him with a test, instead of outright revealing her secret identity to him, or instead of asking Chat Noir directly if he is really Adrien Agreste.

Marinette was still positive it was him. Like 90% sure. The two had been colliding in her head for weeks! There has to be something to that! _It had to be him_.

“Hey girl, good morning!” Alya said cheerfully as she approached Marinette.

Marinette put her thoughts aside and flashed her friend a big smile. “Good morning, Alya! What’s up?”

“Oh boy do I have some juicy gossip for you!” Alya started. “Come on, girl-talk time!”

Marinette allowed herself to be swept away and up the stairs towards their classroom. They did not go inside. Alya pulled Marinette to the railings and stood close as she took out her smartphone.

Alya found something in her phone and then hid it against her chest.

“Alya, what is it?” Marinette whispered, highly interested.

“You know that swimsuit I ordered?” Alya started.

Marinette bounced excitedly. “Did you get it?”

“Yes! It was on the table last night when I got home,” Alya explained. “So I opened up the package and tried it on.”

“How’d it fit?” Marinette asked.

“Fits great!” Alya enthused. “But the thing I really want to tell you…” Alya put an arm around Marinette’s shoulders and pulled her in close to her side so she could talk quietly. “…I took a page out of Alix’s advice book and sent Nino a pic,” she whispered.

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled with a small squeal. “No way!” she whispered loudly.

Alya nodded. “Here, I’ll show you,” she said and pulled her phone away from her chest to reveal the image to her friend.

The image was a mirror selfie that focused on Alya’s body, curves and freckles and all, in an orange and white accented sporty bikini. Alya was working it with a confident pose. When Alya slid her thumb across the screen, it showed the cropped version only showing her from her smirking mouth down.

“It looks so good on you!” Marinette enthused. “What did Nino say?”

Alya laughed. “Thanks! And he said it was hot and sent like eight different emojis of anime nosebleeds and heart-eyes.”

The girls laughed over that as Alya pulled away and closed the image on her phone to lock it up and put it away.

“Well it looks amazing!” Marinette said with a grin.

“Thanks!” Alya said again. “My self-confidence was through the roof in that swimsuit, I didn’t even think it was supposed to make me look that good, I just liked how it had shorts and the top is actually meant for girls with _girls_ , you know what I mean?”

Marinette giggled behind her hands again. “Oh yeah!” she nodded. “I should check to see if my swimsuit even still fits before summer break starts, I got taller and went up a cup-size this year so I might need a new top.” She knew she wasn’t as big as Alya in that department, but it was still important to check or else risk a wardrobe malfunction.

Alya looked behind Marinette and she just knew who was standing there. Of course, the one time she openly talked about her breasts to her best girl friend, was when _he_ showed up. She tried not to turn red as she turned to face him.

Adrien was standing there with a pleasant smile on his face. “If you would like, I could take you to one Father’s stores if you want to shop for one,” he said and added, “I get a great discount.” He winked. By discount, he meant free. She already knew that from past conversations. It was a perk of being the son of the company owner.

“Th-thanks, Adrien,” Marinette said a little giggly. Maybe _she_ would get to model for _him_. The idea made her a little excited and anxious. She was a petite girl and there was still a chance he might not be into that.  

Nino practically slammed his hand into Adrien’s back the moment he reached the top of the stairs. “Morning dudes, wassup?”

“Morning Nino,” Adrien said after he righted himself. “I was just telling Marinette I would take her shopping for a new swimsuit.”

Adrien caught how Nino glanced to Alya. “Sounds cool, need a swimsuit for summer, right?” Nino then laughed awkwardly.

Marinette tried to smile like she didn’t know anything and failed, Adrien was confused, and Alya finally sighed and dropped her face into her hand. “Alright, could you two be any more obvious? Let’s go, come on now,” she urged and pushed all of them to towards the classroom.

“Did I miss something?” Adrien murmured as he went to his seat.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alya said.

Adrien chose to accept it and did not question further. Class was going to start soon and the other students were also taking their seats and getting ready. He reached for his computer tablet in his bag when he saw a familiar set of white flats and white capris come to a stop next to his desk.

_Chloe._

“I have fantastic news everyone!” Chloe announced. She had her classmates attention, but her good mood seemed to make some uneasy. “To celebrate the start of my favorite time of year, summer, on the last day of school, Daddy is reserving the penthouse suite and rooftop pool of his hotel so all of us can kick off summer with a party!” She seemed genuinely enthusiastic.  

Excited murmurs started throughout the room.

“Everyone is invited of course, and don’t forget about the other classes in our year, they’re all invited too,” Chloe said proudly. “And don’t worry about bringing anything other than your swimsuits, it’s going to be fully catered and we’ve already picked out the DJ.”

“Wow, Chloe, that’s so awesome!” Sabrina clapped her hands.

Overly proud, Chloe lifted her chin. “I know,” she said with a smile and took her seat.

Adrien turned around in his seat to face Marinette. “Guess that means I need to take you shopping sooner than I thought,” he said.

Marinette laughed nervously. “I guess so!”

In truth, Marinette was not too hot on the idea of attending a pool party hosted by Chloe. But if everyone else was going… maybe it would be alright. Chloe seemed to really like all things summer, so maybe that mood booster would keep her off of anyone’s back.

Chloe seemed to catch what Adrien said.

“Oh, shopping for a new swimsuit?” Chloe asked, eyeing Marinette.

Marinette kept her mouth shut when she wasn’t sure how to respond right away. She did not want to give Chloe an opening to insult her right now. However, Adrien was already turning around the other way to address Chloe.

“That’s right, I’m going to see if there’s anything she likes at Father’s store,” he explained. “It’s that time of year after all.”

Chloe blinked and then lit up, surprising Marinette. “Oh my gosh, that’s perfect!” she beamed. “Gabriel’s just put out their new line of teen and young adult swimwear and it is to die for!”

“Oh, that’s… good to know?” Marinette said. She was so confused. Was Chloe actually being nice? She must _really_ love summer.

“You may want to check out the catalogue online beforehand so you have an idea what you want to look at, but I can take you over there anytime,” Adrien said.

“T-thanks.”

“And don’t make fun of me,” he added abruptly.

“What? Why would I do that?” Marinette asked quickly.

“I’m in the catalogue, just in the boys section obviously, but I’m on the main page when you click on juniors,” he explained.

Marinette blinked and then froze for several seconds. Adrien waited patiently with a smug expression. Nino laughed under his hand. Alya was already looking for it on her phone. Luckily, Chloe was no longer a part of the conversation was picking Sabrina’s brain about party drinks.

“Oh…” Marinette finally managed.

“Ah-ha!” Alya cheered when she found the webpage on her phone. “Wow Adrien, looking good,” she said with a laugh. “You must have been doing squats all year for these trunks,” she teased.

“I just said not to make fun of me,” Adrien said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alya said and shut off the screen of her phone.

Marinette had to strongly resist the urge to rip open her bag and search through her own smartphone like an obsessed stalker.

“Wait, let me see,” Nino said, reaching for Alya’s phone.

Alya turned the screen back on and showed it to Nino. “What, pictures of _me_ in a swimsuit wasn’t enough for you?” she teased.

“Hey now,” Nino warned with a laugh, “I just want in on the loop.” Then he clicked his tongue. “Dude, are these shorts supposed to be that short? Those are like kid shorts. Don’t tell me this is what you’ll wear to the pool.”

Adrien shook his head. “I have the black and blue shorts with the white stripes on page three of the catalogue.”

Alya took her phone back and navigated to page three. Marinette was still resisting the urge to look and ogle. She was going to see him wearing swimwear in person as soon as summer break starts, there was no hurry… Once she got home she could ogle and drool all she wanted without looking like a werido… well, she might still look weird, but only Tikki would actually see her.

“Oh nice, it’s sporty,” Alya said and then showed Nino.

“Cool, mine’s kinda like that,” Nino said.

Adrien nodded. “Not as many styles for guys when it comes to this stuff, so I just picked one that seemed comfortable, and it has pockets.”

“What do you need pockets for?” Alya asked.

Adrien just shrugged. “They are nice to have.”

 _For your kwami I bet…_ Marinette thought to herself. Unfortunately, Tikki would have to hang out in her purse and left unattended somewhere. Even if Marinette wore something with extra fabric, like a swim-dress, there would not be enough room to discreetly add a kwami-pocket.

Off the topic of the upcoming summer break and the pool party, classes started and the day proceeded as normal. End of year tests were coming up and then they there was the end of school year preparations to consider. Their class was graduating from this school after all.

Before long, it was lunch hour. Normal day so far. Hopefully this meant Hawkmoth was busy doing other things… literally anything besides evil. The bar is not that high. It’s not even low. It’s on the ground. Just like… get over it, Hawkmoth.

Marinette caught up to Adrien in the courtyard of the school. He was standing by the entrance with his phone. It seemed like he was listening to a voice mail. She approached and then waited patiently for him to finish and slip his phone back into his book bag.

“I sent Nathalie a message earlier to let her know I was planning on taking you shopping soon, and she replied with a voice mail just a little while ago,” Adrien said.

“What did she say?” Marinette asked.

“She spoke to my father to let him know ahead of time, just making sure it was okay,” he explained. “I already have one of the few black executive employee cards, but I wanted to make sure it was okay to use it on something like this.”

“Is it?” Marinette asked. She was a little surprised he had offered without knowing if it was okay.

“Oh yeah, it’s fine, I just wanted to make sure.”

Marinette nodded in understanding.

“By the way,” he started while crossing his arms over his chest and then paused for dramatic effect, “I was really looking forward to using that handkerchief you so thoughtfully made for me, but it seems I just haven’t had a chance to use it yet all day…” He raised his eyebrows and leaned slightly towards her expectantly with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

_Why hello Chat Noir…_

Marinette placed her hands on her hips, keeping her back straight. “Well I don’t know what to tell you, I thought you would have all sorts of reasons to use it, what with your feather allergy and all.” She looked past him out the open doors of the school were some pigeons were moving around the sidewalk.

Adrien followed her gaze and frowned as he deflated. He clearly was not looking forward to walking through that mess of feathery dander.

Marinette wasn’t sure why she just played that card. She wanted to kiss him. In fact, it was the whole reason she made sure to catch up with him before he left to go home for lunch.

“Hope you’re having something good for lunch,” she decided to say. “Do you know what you’ll be having?”

Adrien turned back to face her and shrugged. “There will probably be fish or something.”

“I’m having fish for lunch too,” she said. “Maman said she was going to bread fillets to fry up. She also bought some raspberries, so I’m hoping there’s enough left to add into a smoothie.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien said and grew silent.

He was getting impatient, she could tell. It appeared he could tell she was stalling him on purpose. She was teasing by keeping him waiting. She was curious to see if he would just go for it, but he clearly wasn’t moving. He would wait. His eyes just kept darting to her lips every now and then as she spoke. Marinette smiled.

“Guess I should let you go, don’t want lunch to get cold!” she said cheerfully.

She was about to stroll past him, intent on kissing him silly after lunch when she had a nice fresh coat of lip-gloss to leave on him, but he brushed her hand with his own, like he wanted to grab it, but also didn’t want to stop from going if that’s what she wanted.

She didn’t want to go just yet anyway, so she gave in and turned back to him.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she said and stepped in to hug him.

He gratefully accepted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders above her backpack. She felt him rest his cheek against her hair and she melted against him a little more. He gave nice hugs.

In a move she hoped wasn’t aggressive, she leaned back just a tad, enough to get her arms between them so she could reach up and wrap them around his neck. He blinked at her, so she blinked back. When he still didn’t initiate, she tilted her head up towards him a little more, making her intention more obvious, since he genuinely didn’t seem sure.

Finally, he dropped his head towards her. But a little to her irritation, he didn’t just go ahead and kiss her. Instead he was close enough for his nose to poke her cheek and waited. She concluded that he was just still nervous, or unsure, or didn’t want to overstep, despite the fact she couldn’t make herself more open for a simple kiss.

Did she need a flashing sign on her forehead that read “Kiss Me, Hot-Stuff” for him to get the hint?

It was a little funny actually. All that bravado as Chat Noir, and he was still going to do his best to respect her boundaries. She really needed to have a talk with Adrien soon to lay down what their new rules seem to be. In her mind, he could and should kiss her whenever he felt like it as long as she was Marinette. She needed to learn what he was comfortable with.

Pushing up on her toes, she closed the tiny bit of space that had been left between them to seal the kiss. She gave him a little one and fell back on her feet. To her surprise, he peppered kisses on her cheeks in return and she quickly dissolved into giggles.

“Hehehe, I really h-have to go now,” Marinette said through her giggles. It took her a second to remember she had to let go of him if she was serious. “Okay, okay,” she said and they finally let go. “I’ll see you soon!”

Adrien nodded quickly and walked with her down the stairs and they waved goodbye as she headed for the crosswalk and he approached the car. From inside the car, Adrien saw Marinette bouncily cross the street, nearly skipping, to her family’s bakery.  If he wasn’t already smiling, that would have made him smile. She was adorable.

When he finished eating, Adrien returned to his room where Plagg was in his usual post-cheese afternoon nap. Plagg was hidden and out of view, but Adrien knew where to look if he needed him. Adrien was just about to turn on his computer screen when he heard sirens and screams outside his slightly ajar window.

That usually meant one thing.

Just to be sure, Adrien turned to his computer and hit the spacebar to wake it up and refresh the Ladyblog already on the screen.

_[Akuma Alert [Just Now]: four blocks north of Collège Françoise Dupont…]_

That was all he needed to know.

“Plagg!” Adrien called.

“Hm? What?”

“We have work to do,” Adrien said and stood, ring poised to go.

Plagg sighed and stretched. “All work and no play…” he complained.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Soon, Chat Noir was tracing the chaos through the streets.

There was a group of victims that silently screamed, yelled, and cried. It was if they had no voice. When they saw Chat Noir on the rooftops, they waved up at him and pointed him in the right direction and he gave them a two finger salute in return.

The next group of people acted different. They were walking around with their hands out, taking careful steps, or staying put altogether. This time they were blind, but able to speak, and told him the akuma took away their sight.

“Everyone stay calm and hang tight, Ladybug and I will stop whoever did this you,” Chat Noir promised. “Just stay where you are.” Their nods in understanding were enough for him to continue on.

Another few blocks ahead, a group of citizens were covering their ears or trying to hear each other talk but just yelling at each other about how they could not hear.

Chat Noir had an inkling of this akuma’s power set. This one took away senses. First voice, then sight, and now hearing. As far as he could tell, these were all people who normally had these senses and therefore were not coping well with the sudden magical loss.

He heard the zipping of Ladybug’s yoyo somewhere nearby and looked for it. She was somewhere up ahead already so he shot himself forward with his staff. He found himself on top of nearby a high school. Students were still evacuating. Some were being pulled by their friends. Blindness had been cast here.

Chat Noir ran across the roof when he caught a flash of red just below the ledge. There he saw Ladybug spinning her yoyo as a shield as she took a protective stance on the street below him. The akuma was a male youth, albeit older than himself, clad in black and gold. His hands stood out. They appeared be he stiff metal gloves, keeping them in the flat open position.

“Hurting others won’t lessen your pain!” Ladybug tried. “You can’t let their words get to you!”

Chat Noir readied his staff before Ladybug glanced his way. She barely acknowledged him, but he could tell she noticed him. If she was able to distract the villain, then maybe he could swoop in and snatch the akuma possessed item.

“Silence!” the villain shouted. “Speak no evil!” His golden gloves glowed and the moment he clapped the gloves together while pointing them at Ladybug, a golden beam was shot at her.

Chat Noir hated laser beam powers as a close-ranged fighter. Ladybug dodged by leaping away and atop a parked vehicle. Chat Noir placed his foot on the ledge of the building, about to leap into the conflict.

“Tristian!” a girl’s voice called out. “Tristian, please!”

Chat Noir could tell she was a peer or a friend, maybe more, but he wished she knew better than to appear when Ladybug was trying to work.

“It’s Zaru!” he shouted angrily at her. “I will make everyone pay!” He was about to clap when the telltale violet glow appeared around his mask. Zaru grit his teeth and snapped his head back to Ladybug. “Hand over your Miraculous, or else!” The girl stepped back when Zaru pointed at her. “I'll hit her with all three! She will never he be able to see, speak, hear evil or anything else ever again! But I’ll spare her and you if you just hand it over nicely!”

Chat Noir jumped. “You’re not getting anything!”

Zaru drove out of the way and landed on the ground, but quickly scrambled to get back up when Ladybug’s yoyo came after him.

“Chat Noir, the akuma is not in his gloves!” Ladybug started quickly. “I think it’s in–”

Ladybug got kicked in the gut when she got too close.

“Speak no evil!” Zaru shouted and clapped.

Chat Noir tried to stop him, tried to intercept, to deflect, anything. The beam hit Ladybug square in the face when she sat up, causing her to fall back again.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir called out her and swung his staff powerfully to throw Zaru down.

Ladybug was quick to get up and didn’t say anything. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. She tried to speak, but no words were coming out. Clearly frustrated, she started pointing frantically.

“Hear no evil!” Zaru aimed at Ladybug again, intent on taking away as many senses as he could. Whatever worked to weaken her and get him closer to her Miraculous.

Chat Noir kicked Zaru’s hands down, but then got kicked in return, causing him to stumble back.

“You keep getting in my way you pest!” Zaru kicked him again as soon as he tried to lunge forward, and this one sent him flying in to the side of the building they were next to.

Ladybug returned to the offensive. Her yoyo zipped and wrapped around Zaru’s leg to pull it out from under him. He fell ungracefully and growled. She tried to say something again and then pouted when no sound came out.

Chat Noir would just have to rely on his own observational skills to find the hidden akuma. If it wasn’t Zaru’s gloves, then there had to be something else on his body for an akuma to possess. When he didn’t see anything, he decided that he had to get in closer to check for pockets or a small piece of jewelry. Zaru’s brown and gold-striped hair was wild and free, clearly lacking a hair accessory.

Ladybug started gesturing wildly, trying to get his attention and kept pointing at Zaru, who was getting up. Chat Noir shook his head. Ladybug pointed at Zaru and then at herself.

“See no evil!” Zaru clapped and Chat Noir had to leap out of the way.

“Ladybug! I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me, just do your thing and I’ll follow your lead!”

Ladybug nodded and looked determined before she threw her yoyo up. Nothing happened and her yoyo landed back in her hand and she had to leap out of Zaru’s way to avoid another hit.

Chat Noir was shocked. Ladybug couldn’t summon Lucky Charm without her voice? Was this something unique to Zaru’s powers? They should finish this fast and hope Hawkmoth didn’t notice how she was unable to call Lucky Charm because of the magical mutism and not just because she had to avoid attack.

Something slightly reflective caught Chat Noir’s eye. There was a flat belt buckle or emblem, flush with the rest of the belt of his super suit. Maybe that’s what Ladybug was pointing at. Only one way to find out…

“Cataclysm!”

Chat Noir ran straight at him, intent on destroying the belt.

He saw Zaru smirk over his shoulder. Zaru knew he was coming and was ready. Chat Noir ran faster. He just had to get to him before he could clap.

“See no evil!”

A bright light flashed in his face and he fell back. He was mindful not to touch anything with his right hand when he landed. If Ladybug cannot summon Lucky Charm, he can’t waste Cataclysm.

Just as he thought would happen from such an attack, he was blinded. After the bright light faded, he could see nothing but darkness. The rapid patter of Ladybug’s feet was the only indicator he had that she was nearby and getting closer.

He sensed danger and leapt up and to the left, only hearing a light whoosh of air from what was certainly Zaru’s fist. Guy sure packed a punch.

As soon as he landed, Ladybug grabbed his arm, he knew it was her, and she zipped them both away. He stumbled when they landed in an area only she knew. They were on grass now. The power of destruction continued to envelop his hand.

“Ladybug, do you have a plan?” Chat Noir asked.

She was unable to speak and he could not see. Their methods of communication were greatly reduced. He trusted she would be able to tell him what she needed to.

After a moment, he felt her hands on the sides of his head and she pushed and pulled him to nod. “Okay, I understand, what should we do?” he asked.

Ladybug paused, considering how to convey her plan to him in a way he can understand. After a moment she grabbed his left wrist.

He waited patiently and concentrated. After a few seconds he felt some light tapping on his arm. Realization struck him. “Um, I hate to tell you Ladybug, but if you’re trying to write on my arm, I can’t feel it through the extra armor there.”

Ladybug stopped and he heard her breathe out through her nose for a moment. She was probably getting frustrated.

“Do you happen to know Morse code?” Chat Noir asked. If his life depended on it, he thinks he could remember enough of it to fill in the blanks.

Ladybug grabbed his head and shook it to say no.

“Alright, so only this yes and no method is working…” he trailed off. “But first, do you think the akuma is in his belt buckle?”

She nodded his head.

“Alright, good,” he said. “Do you think I can use Cataclysm on it?”

She nodded his head again.

“I have to be careful if I try to do that in this state. I don’t know what will happen if I hit a person instead and if I discharge Cataclysm on something else I’ll only have five minutes, probably less considering I’ve been holding it, and being blind, it will be harder to find a safe place to transform…”

There was a pause and Ladybug nodded his head again. She understood his concerns. Her hands slid down, resting on his shoulders while she thought.

Screams nearby indicated their time to figure out what to do was almost up. “Ladybug, I’ll follow your lead I just need to…” he stopped. He didn’t want to say prepare or understand or even be ready. There was nothing he could say that mattered right now. He could not see and she could not speak. They just had to deal with the hand they are forced to play. Things could surely be worse. They could do this.

“Guess we should…” He started to step away and face the commotion. They were the heroes. Despite any limitation placed upon them, they would fight. He saw Ladybug fight without the use of an arm and a leg before and still won. He could only hope he was half as amazing as Ladybug.

Ladybug grabbed his head again.

He wasn’t sure what to ask that her response would be a yes or no for. They needed to get going and figure it out. Time is of the essence and that can’t let Zaru continue to cause mayhem.

Ladybug kissed him. He felt his eyes close on instinct the moment he smelled and tasted the feint but familiar trace of strawberry candy on her lips.

What was she doing?

Should… he stop her?

Her lips moved against his in an odd way and then she pulled away, but just a little since he could feel her breath on his chin.

“W-what?”

She kissed him again, and again her lips moved in the same odd way.

It finally struck him. She was literally mouthing words to him. If he concentrated on the exact motions, maybe he can read her lips, so to speak… or lack thereof.

She moved very slowly and he pulled away. “Is the first words ‘I will’?” he asked and she nodded his head and started the next set of words.

“Sew… tow– throw?” he guess based on context on the situation, and he was nodded. “What are you going to throw?”

She poked him in the chest.

He should have known.

“You’re going to throw me, got it,” he said. “I’ll follow your lead and as soon as I feel like I’m flying I’ll put my hand straight out like this,” he said and showed her how he was going to hold up Cataclysm. “Ready?” he asked and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to follow.

Her yoyo zipped and he heard Zaru shout. She caught him off guard, nice! The crash when Zaru landed from being thrown sounded painful.

Without hesitation, Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around Chat Noir and he was spun once before she released him. Chat Noir held out his hand and hoped it would land where they wanted it to.

“No!” Zaru shouted when Chat Noir crashed into him.

He quickly backed away while Ladybug swiped the pendant from the destroyed belt. The moment the item broke and the akuma released, the magic faded quickly. Light returned to Chat Noir’s eyes and Ladybug voice returned.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out. A red and black spotted mini monkey figurine landed in her hands.

Smirking and shaking her head, she readied her yoyo again. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma!”

Ladybug captured and purified the akuma, releasing the white butterfly into the wild. “And now to clean up,” she said and picked up the monkey figurine. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The magical ladybugs did their work and everything returned to normal. Ladybug approached the high school boy left in Zaru’s place as he sat up and rubbed his head.

“Hey, are you alright?” she asked and offered a helping hand.

“I think so,” he said and took her hand to stand up.

“Perhaps you should go home and rest, I think you had a rough day,” she said gently.

“Y-yeah… that’s right.”

“Tristian!” The same girl from before came running towards him.

“Friend?” Ladybug asked. She saw the little blush on his face as he only nodded.

The girl jumped on him to hug him. “Thank goodness!”

“Everything is fine, but can you make sure your friend gets home alright so he can rest?” Ladybug said.

The high school girl nodded. “Of course, it’s the least I can do, thank you,” she said. She and Tristian waved and Ladybug waved them off.

The warning beep from Chat Noir’s ring caught Ladybug’s attention. He was standing in his usual place behind her as he watched. He had been waving too.

“Guess that’s my cue to go,” Chat Noir said and gave her a salute.

“Wait a second, about earlier,” she said and her cheeks pinked.

Chat Noir couldn’t stop the smirk from lifting his face. “You’re uh, quite resourceful, My Lady.” He threw her a wink and used his staff to make his escape.

He made it home, and slipped into his room as his transformation dropped.

Plagg whined and complained about working so hard, so Adrien gave him a whole wheel of camembert and sat down at his computer.

He refreshed the news and Ladyblog tabs on his browser until pictures from today’s akuma attack started being posted. He personally couldn’t wait to see if anyone caught the image of Ladybug and Chat Noir locking lips. Paris may or may not care much about the status of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship, he didn’t know, but he wanted to see what they looked like.

Adrien decided to get a flower for Marinette when he had to leave to return to school minutes later. The akuma attack sure ate up a lot of his lunch hour. He would have to wait for more pictures and the full report until he got home once school ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zaru. Our leading couple prove they can keep getting sappier. Marinette is getting more driven to find answers. Adrien promised to take Marinette shopping for a swimsuit. At least someone is taking off their pants... it may or may not be what you're thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at bookmark count* 96! So close!  
> Also, new chapter count prediction might change. Enjoy!

As lunch ended, Marinette prepared to leave her room and head back to school. She was tired. Just drained of energy and she just wanted to take a nap after the latest battle against one of Hawkmoth’s akuma, Zaru. The battle was also mentally and emotionally draining. She could not and would not blame Adrien (or Chat Noir) for the extra stress she felt. It was not his fault. He was just doing what he always did as Chat Noir. She couldn’t stop herself from watching him, observing him, wondering about him.

She did not think about it at the time, but when she kissed him, she should have paid more attention. They had been under the pressure of time and with her partner being blind with an active Cataclysm in his hand, it would have been so dangerous and reckless to throw him without some kind of warning. So many things could have gone wrong and she could not risk more than she had to. When she kissed him, it really was only about communicating her plan.

She thanked her luck he was able to decipher her intent.

Now if only she had been paying more attention, she would have taken note of _how he_ felt. This could have been a telling clue! Did he even kiss her back? Did he freeze? She thinks his blank eyes had closed, but she didn’t even remember! She had been so focused on the task at hand.

Marinette sighed and got up from her chaise lounge she had been resting on to go to her sink and refresh herself. She wanted to brush her teeth after lunch, wash her hands, and refresh her makeup before heading back to school.

“I’m going back to school, now!” Marinette called into the bakery downstairs before reaching the side door.

“See you tonight, sweetheart!” Tom called back.

Marinette went outside and only took a few steps along the side of the building when she saw a familiar face. Adrien was waiting on the corner and happened to look over his shoulder and lit up when he saw her.

“Hey!” he greeted and ran up to her.

“Hey, what are you over here for?” she asked and as soon as she did, he lifted a pink rose into her view.

“For you,” he said.

Marinette didn’t know what to say and bashfully accepted the rose. “Wha…?” she trailed off and then cleared her throat. “I mean, thank you, what is this for?” He wasn’t picking her up for a date, so it was kind of sudden.

“Because I’ve been thinking about you,” he said and offered his hand as he slid over to walk next to her.

Marinette pursed her lips for a moment in thought, and then threw her arms around him in a hug. She felt so many feelings at that moment. For awhile, she just held him and tucked herself under his chin. It was the smallest of nuzzles to his collar. She felt the need to take in the moment. He was warm and his heart was beating a little quickly, she could feel it more than hear it since there were cars around. The mint on his breath was fresh. He must have brushed his teeth before leaving his house too. His arms were wrapped around below her backpack this time, both hands resting on the small of her back.

Smiling, she remembered her little plan for him that she came up with before lunch. “Um, Adrien?” she started and pulled her head back to meet his eyes.

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna kiss you,” she said and smiled as his face lit up with both surprise and anticipation.

“Okay!” he said with his little lopsided grin. “I mean, okay,” he said a little more coolly, clearly reining in his enthusiasm.

Marinette giggled and then went for it.

She was sure to switch lips to guarantee she left plenty of shiny pink gloss on him. He knew what he was going and they both laughed but kept kissing. When she finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against his chest and laughed a little more.

“We should get back to school,” he said and she nodded.

“You’re right,” she said and grabbed his hand and ran. She had caught a glimpse of his face and just had to laugh, so she kept running.

Marinette didn’t stop until she caught up with Alya about to head up the stairs towards their classroom. “Hey you two,” Alya greeted and then smirked when she saw Adrien. “I see why you didn’t answer my text.”

“I wasn’t, we weren’t–!” Marinette stuttered and blushed. As much as she would have preferred it, they were not making out for the entire lunch period, like Alya was implying. “I mean… he gave me a rose.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Alya cooed and bumped her elbow into Adrien’s side, but he was still a little too starry-eyed to pay attention.

Nino was by the railing at the top of stairs and waved to them. “Yo, dudes,” he greeted when they reached the top.

“That’s a nice flower, Marinette, did Adrien pick that out for you?” Nino asked.

“Yep!” she said. “I like that it’s pink!”

“Well he sure knows how to…” Nino trailed off as he looked at Adrien. “Dude, you’ve got a little…” Nino gestured his own mouth and Adrien’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said and took out the handkerchief Marinette made for him and wiped off his mouth. “There’s… a lot of it…” he said when he kept wiping off and still the cloth was still not returning clean.

Marinette secretly wished he would’ve accidently pulled out the green one instead of the blue one.

“Hope Adrien didn’t get you that rose as an apology,” Alya leaned in and whispered.

“It’s not,” Marinette defended right away.

Then she thought about it. What if it _was_ an apology? What if he was guilty about kissing Ladybug? If so, he shouldn’t. She would feel that way even she wasn’t Ladybug. Ladybug kissed him because of the situation, it _really_ wasn’t romantic at all. But now that she thought about it, Ladybug _had_ forced a kiss on someone who directly told her he had a significant other. Maybe he was feeling weird about it?

Oh no, what if she made him uncomfortable and guilty and since he’s (probably) Chat Noir he can’t tell his civilian girlfriend about what happened without giving himself away?

She _needed_ to talk to him!

But which version of him should be approached first?

Then again… he wasn’t _acting_ guilty… Sure, the rose was sudden, but Adrien could easily be trying to be romantic because he _wants_ to, not because he feels obligated to in some complicated sense.

Marinette considered herself to be “vibe-sensitive” in a way and nothing about the situation _felt_ wrong. She knew why it would not feel wrong. Nothing is wrong with kissing your significant other when they are okay with it. Maybe he could sense it too?

She hoped so.

There was no real reason for him to be guilty and therefore he wasn’t, Marinette decided. She would drive herself to madness if she thought about it anymore and she needed to focus on the lesson– which already started! After placing the rose in her backpack so it stuck out the top, she decided to focus on her schoolwork.

* * *

Right after Marinette ate with her parents that night, she did something she previously swore she would never do. After silently apologizing to the pink rose in the thin vase on her desk, she called for Tikki to transform her. In no time she was jumping outside and running along the rooftops to a location she knew well.

It was just about dark and the streetlights were on. From across the street she could see a wall of windows lit up. Adrien was home.

Ladybug carefully positioned herself across the street in the shadows. It was little hard to see inside from so far away so she used her yoyo’s viewer to zoom in. She wasn’t sure what she was waiting for. Watching him while he sat at his computer with his feet propped up on his desk while he watched a Let’s Play online was not going to provide any sort of confirmation to her suspicion. 

Adrien didn’t move at all for nearly five minutes while she watched him. It was only when he finally yawned she got any indication he was not some kind of decoy statue. This was not helping and it was a huge invasion of his privacy.

Ladybug closed her yoyo and sighed. At this rate she would have to watch him every night for a week before she could catch him transforming or something! Akuma did not appear every night since most people are probably like Adrien and are calmly sitting at home watching TV or browsing social media. Not to mention, she did not have the time to devote to such blatant stalking.

She was about to turn back home when she decided to look again, but this time to scan his room. Maybe the green handkerchief she gave Chat Noir was sitting out, or maybe she would catch a glimpse of his kwami.

No such luck.

His room was spotless.

Ladybug moved her yoyo to view Adrien one last time, but he was no longer at his desk. She lowered her yoyo and looked around his room herself, scanning the wall of windows for movement. The video on the screen was paused. He must have gone to the bathroom.

Giving up, she returned home.

“Maybe it’s better not to find out that way,” she told herself. “Spots off,” she said and sat down on her bed.

“Marinette, be patient,” Tikki said gently. “If what you believe is true, it will happen naturally, so don’t be afraid to take your time as you get closer.”

Marinette sighed and lied back. “You’re right,” she finally said. “I won’t spy on him like that again,” she promised. Nothing about spying felt right. “I just can’t stop thinking about him. Everything he says I can imagine Chat Noir saying it, and everything Chat Noir does, I can see Adrien in his place… but what if it’s not him after all?”

“Whatever happens, you will get through it,” Tikki said. “You are a strong person, Marinette, and you will know what to do when the time comes, so be patient. Are you ready for the answer to your question right now? And are you ready to reveal yourself to either Adrien or Chat Noir no matter the outcome?”

Marinette pursed her lips together. “I don’t know…” she answered honestly. “I just thought that if I could confirm it’s him, that they are one in the same, then it would be okay to share my secret with him, since we both need to protect our secret and we’re together now, and it’s weird to keep such a secret from each other when we’re... you know…” She was rambling, but it was just a fraction of the many thoughts whirling in her mind.

“It sounds like you want to tell him,” Tikki offered.

Marinette nodded. “I’ve always wanted to tell him, but I was trying to be smart about it and protect us,” she said. “Can I?”

Tikki smiled and nodded. “When you are ready, trust in your partnership.”

“When I’m ready,” Marinette repeated. Did that mean when she no longer questioned it? When they become closer? Or when she can literally no longer stand it?

Her phone chimed with a notification so she quickly picked it up. “It’s him,” she said and opened the messaged.

Adrien: _Looks like I have time to go shopping after school tomorrow, are you free?_

Marinette remembered his generous offer to buy her a swimsuit before Chloe’s summer pool party. She hadn’t looked at the catalogue yet. If she can’t find one she likes, she might be able to squeeze in the time to design and make one for herself.

Marinette: _Yep!_

Adrien: _Great, I’ll pick you up. Goodnight!_

Marinette: _Goodnight_

It was something to look forward to. She hasn’t been shopping with Adrien before. It should be fun!

Marinette messaged Alya about her plans with Adrien. Her friend had lots of swimsuit suggestions from the catalogue. While Marinette looked at the links sent to her on her phone, she sat her own computer and saved every image of Adrien she could find in the new catalogue.

* * *

Well this was awkward.

When the car pulled up to collect Marinette at her house after school, she greeted Adrien and got into the back seat, where Nathalie was sitting in the front passenger seat.

“Oh, hello,” Marinette greeted, surprised to see the woman.

“I am Nathalie Sancoeur, I work for Mr. Agreste and I will be chaperoning this outing,” she said dryly.

“What?” Adrien blinked. “You are?”

Marinette looked at Adrien, surprised he didn’t know. He must have thought Nathalie was in the car for another reason. If he had known, he probably would have texted her before he left.

“Yes, it was a last minute request by your father,” Nathalie said without looking back. Her gaze was locked to a tablet with graphs in her lap.

“Oh, okay,” Adrien said. “Is that okay, Marinette?”

“Of course!” Marinette rushed to say. She didn’t want to seem disappointed and worry Adrien. It was just strange since this was not really a date, but she wasn’t going to argue.

Gabriel’s wasn’t far and Marinette already knew how to get there, but it was kind of fun to go by car instead of the bus or on foot. Riding with Adrien was more like a step up from a taxi, since they were dropped off.

“The section we’re looking for is upstairs,” Adrien explained as they went inside.

Marinette nodded and looked around as they passed by the jewelry section. Looks like that fox tail necklace is still here. Boy it’s expensive…

She also took in the well-dressed mannequins done up in the latest styles for work, party, and formal occasions. It was all adult apparel, but Marinette could still imagine what it might be like to wear such outfits someday. The suits on the men’s side were looking sharp and Marinette hoped Adrien would wear one of those someday, modeling or not. She knew she thought he was already smoking hot and dreamy, but put him in an amazing suit, she would probably want to faint.

After a short ride in the executive elevator with Adrien and Nathalie, Marinette was led to junior’s swimwear, freshly stocked for the season. She saw other customers browsing.

“Did you look at the catalogue?” Adrien asked as Marinette stared blankly at the racks upon racks of swimwear and summer accessories.

“U-uh, yes I did!” she said. “I would like a pink one.”

“How about the style?” Adrien asked.

“I’m open to style,” she said. She didn’t want to tell him about her body type and some of issues that comes with shopping for someone as both petite and short as her, but with long legs.

Adrien nodded in understanding. “I think it’s arranged by designer, then style, then color, so where would you like to start.”

Marinette looked around and decided to start at one side of the swimwear collection and work her way to the other. “I start over there with one-piece suits.”

“Okay, I’m going to look around for pink ones and come find you,” he said. “Divide and conquer,” he said with a dramatic wink.

Marinette giggled behind her hands and watched him wander off.

As she looked through the displays and racks of the one-piece suits, she decided she was glad Adrien wandered off. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or leave him bored while she shopped. This way, she might also get an idea what he might like on a girl.

Looking around, Nathalie stayed near Adrien even though she appeared to be working on her tablet. No one else was around right now, so Marinette opened her purse.

“Tikki, what do you think?” she said and held up one with ruffles on the front.

“Why don’t you try it on?”

“I don’t want to try on too many,” Marinette said.

“Then you can take it with you for now, and if there’s others you would rather try on, you can put it back,” Tikki explained.

“You’re right, I guess I’m just nervous.”

“You’re doing fine, Marinette, just take your time,” Tikki said and closed the purse around herself.

Mariette looked through all kinds of one-piece suits. She took one with a mesh the shoulders and in long ovals on the sides. There was another cute swim dress with white polka dots. She passed up the strapless suits, no matter how cute they might be. One yank as a prank in front of all her friends and her life would be ruined.

She found herself looking through board shorts next. They might not be as cute, but they were functional and comfortable. Pair some with a cute top and it would look right on her.

After looking through some more styles, she had an arm full of things to try and started towards the dressing room nearby. She stopped by the entrance and waited for the attendant to open a room for her and made sure to catch Adrien’s eye to wave at him so he knew she was going in.

Marinette quickly remember why she took to making her own clothes. It wasn’t just for the sake of designing. Clothes simply were not made for a girl like her on the mass production level. Actually, she wasn’t sure _who_ clothes were made for. Even Alya resorted to custom ordering online to support a designer/seamstress at Marinette’s recommendation.

Following proper dressing room protocol, she tried the bottoms on over her underwear. However, after she put on the matching top and looked in the mirror, she felt… disproportionate? Normally she liked her long legs in capris or dresses, but in short things, sometimes it made her feel like an awkward spider, all leg with sharp joints.

She picked up some pink board shorts and put them on and felt a little better, but they didn’t go with the top. Sighing, she removed those pieces and set them aside. She had to think about this more. It had to be stylish and work with her body.

Not wanting to stand around nearly nude in the fancy dressing room, she quickly put her t-shirt back on.

Taking a second look at some of the one-piece suits she picked up, she held them up in front of herself in the mirror and set them aside as well, deciding she didn’t like them for one reason or another anymore. It was a little frustrating.

There was a knock at the door. “Marinette?” Adrien’s voice came through. “I found some pink ones you should look at.”

Marinette turned the lock and peaked out the door. Adrien was standing there with his arms out holding the swimwear while pointedly staring in another direction. She was a little surprised he didn’t have the attendant or Nathalie bring them to her.

“Thanks,” she said and started to take some off his hands by awkwardly reaching through the slightly ajar door so no one could see her standing in her underwear. “Actually, just come in here for a second.”

Adrien’s head snapped to look at her. “Wha…?” But she was already pulling him inside the dressing room.

Marinette relocked the door next to him and Adrien held himself stiffly while she picked up each garment draped over his arms and looked it over. She would look at the style and check the label for the size. He did pretty well picking out things that are likely to fit. There was only a couple she put aside right away due to too low of necklines.

“Uh… is it okay for me to be in here?” Adrien finally asked.

Marinette was looking at two different two-piece suits and blinked at him. “Well I wasn’t going to leave the door open and do this, I don’t want people to see me partially dressed,” she said as if it was obvious. “That would be awkward.”

Adrien nodded in understanding. “I get that, but you’re okay with _me_ seeing you?”

Marinette at least had a tiny blush and looked away. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before…”

“That was an accident,” he reminded. That time an akuma had caused the strong gust of wind while her hands were full. It was not a consensually offered show.

“I know, and most swimsuits are less than what I have on right now so when we’re at the…” she said and then looked worried. “Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want to wait outside?” she asked hastily.

“I’m okay,” he said quickly. “I mean, if you’re fine with me being in here, then I’m fine with it too, I just want to make sure…”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said and then giggled behind her hand. “If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have dragged you in here.”

Adrien flushed a little. “I just meant, if you didn’t realize you’re not wearing any pants… since you can space sometimes.”

“Nice to know you have such delicate confidence in me, Adrien,” Marinette said, voice laced with humorous sarcasm.

“What? No, I just…”

“If it would make you feel better, you’re welcome to take off your pants too,” she offered through a laugh.

Adrien’s mouth fell open and he froze. He had so many possible comebacks to that: Are you sure you can handle it? How bold of you, trying to get me out of my pants so openly. Love to, but I can’t guarantee I’ll put them back on. The one he was going to say: Only if you take them off for me…

Instead the only thing that came out of his mouth was sounds. No words. His face turned bright red as a result.

Marinette giggled, no, she laughed, hard. She just had her hand over her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her stomach to contain herself. “S-sorry, that was over the line, wasn’t it?” she asked with a flushed face.

Adrien shook his head rapidly. “I was just surprised,” he admitted. “Never had a girl insinuate I should take off my pants before.”

“Not even for photoshoots? Like to go change?”

“Not really, they just say, put on this or that, be ready in five,” he explained.

“Makes sense,” she said and reached for the swimsuits still hanging from his arms. “This one is cute,” she said. “Never tried a swim-skirt before.”

“What about the top?”

Marinette looked at it closer. It was a high neck style, but it had a layer that draped over the bust. The whole swimsuit was meant to look flowy. It was pink and the elastic bands were black. “I think it looks nice together, I think I’ll put this up here to try on in a minute.” She hung up the two-piece suit and shuffled through the rest, picking out a couple more she liked.

“I’ll take the others you don’t want back out,” Adrien offered.

“Okay thanks, I’ll just going to try on a few more and I’ll out in a bit with the one I want,” she said and unlocked the door for him to exit the small room.

Locking back up she tried on the last few that were her favorites. At least one of them had to work. Finally she got to the one with the flowy skirt. It was short because it was for swimming, but it still covered her rear, somehow hiding a few inches of her long legs and with the high neck top, the combination elongated her naturally short torso. It also showed off her slim waist in a way that made it look she had dramatic curve.

With a little twist of her hips in the mirror, she watched the skirt bounce and spin. The attached bikini cut bottoms underneath blended in well. She patted down the skirt over her thighs and felt something odd. Then her hands slipped into the skirt from the top. For a moment she thought the skirt was ripped and separated from the waist band and then noticed a thin zipper along the seam.

It had pockets!?

“Tikki, look,” Marinette whisper-called. “This has pockets! See if you fit in here,” she said and held open one of the pockets.

Tikki flew right in.

“How’s it feel?” Marinette asked.

“A little snug, but I can manage,” Tikki said. “It just means I won’t slip out in the water, go ahead and zip me up and move around, and see if I show through.”

Marinette smiled brightly and looked in the mirror again to twist her hips and even hopped up and down before checking Tikki by unzipping the pocket.

“Still secure, Marinette!”

“Guess this is the one,” Marinette said.

Tikki flew out as Marinette gathered her clothes and began to change back. “What a lucky find, you said I would have to hide in your purse or an over shirt if you couldn’t find shorts with pockets.”

“We’ll be ready for anything now!” Marinette said with a grin and pulled her jacket on. Tikki flew in Marinette’s purse before she left the changing room.

Adrien was sitting in a chair while Nathalie sat in another one outside of the changing rooms.

“All done?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded. “Yep, this is the one! Thanks a ton for helping find it, did you know it has pockets?”

Adrien stood and nodded. “Yes, it was listed on the display,” he explained. “Let’s go get you checked out,” he said and led her away.

Adrien and Nathalie were checking out at the counter when Marinette’s phone rang. “Pardon,” she said and stepped away to answer.

“Hi, Maman,” Marinette greeted over the phone.

Adrien looked over and waved to Marinette and she waved back.

“Yep, we found one,” she said into the phone. “The price tag wasn’t bad, but I don’t know if it was on sale, Adrien found it…”

Marinette listened and waited.

“Sure, I’ll ask and let you know in a bit,” she said. “Yep, bye.” She hung up the phone as Adrien approached with the small paper garment bag.

“Ready to go?” he asked as he handed over the bag.

Marinette nodded and walked alongside him to the elevator to go back. Nathalie was already on the phone with the driver, telling him they’d be downstairs in a minute.

“Maman just called and asked if you wanted to come over for dinner,” Marinette said. “You don’t have anything else going on tonight, do you?”

Adrien pulled his lips to the side and thought about it. “Not really…” he said and glanced at Nathalie.

Nathalie sighed and lifted her phone. “I’ll inform Mr. Agreste of your whereabouts and schedule to have you picked up at eight-thirty,” she said.

Adrien smiled brightly and looked back to Marinette. “Guess I can go!”

“Great! Maman’s been asking when you would be coming over again for a while already,” Marinette said.

Adrien laughed. “Really? It’s hasn’t been _that_ long has it?”

“Well you did just buy me a designer swimsuit, the least we can do for you is make you dinner,” Marinette nodded resolutely.

“Well I didn’t really buy it, it’s technically free,” he reminded.

“Still,” she said.

Once they were outside, they got back into the car and were both dropped off at Marinette’s home. The shop was busy with people buying bread for their evening meals so Marinette led him around to the side door. It was unlocked so Marinette locked it up behind her.

“Are you going to show Alya the swimsuit?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded and started up the stairs. “Yeah, I’ll put in on tonight and take a picture to show her,” she said. “I’ll send you one too,” she added.

Adrien chuckled. “Alright.”

“I’m thinking I’ll make a cover-up, maybe like a robe style one,” she said.

“Nice,” Adrien acknowledged.

While dinner was being prepared, Adrien was forced to sit and watch TV even though he offered to help several times. Tom closed up the shop downstairs and joined him on the couch and kept him company until it was time to eat.

Eight-thirty quickly came as soon as they were done eating so Marinette escorted him to the door and sent him off with a kiss.

Late that night, Marinette donned her new swimsuit and twirled around to play with the skirt in the mirror. She giggled over how surprisingly fun it was. To make sure nothing needed to be adjusted, she lifted her arms and stretched high. The top didn’t slip up at all. It was perfect.

Grabbing her phone, she took some mirror selfies and picked one out to crop and send Alya.

Alya: _Work it, girl! You look awesome!_

Leave to Alya to message back right away. Marinette laughed.

Then she lifted her phone high up to take some downward shots of herself. It was supposedly a flattering angle. She tried holding the phone in all sorts of ways and tried some other poses in the mirror. Finally deciding on the picture, she cropped most of her face out of it and sent to Adrien.

It took him seven minutes to respond. By then, she already changed into her pajamas and placed the swimsuit next to the sink in her room to hand wash later.

Adrien: _Wow, 10/10! How are you not a model again???_

Of course he would offer such flattery, she thought.

Marinette: _Did you forget already? I modeled with you before ^_~_

Adrien: _That’s right. So if you change career goals, I think you could make it as a model._

Marinette: _Thanks ^///^_

Marinette climbed up to her bed and turned out the lights. It was late and she was tired, but she kind of wanted to try something.

Marinette: _Your turn_

Adrien: _My turn for what?_

Marinette: _To send me a pic, silly!_

Adrien: _You want me to dig out my trunks to send you a picture?_

Marinette: _Sure, if you want to_

Adrien: _You know I’m in the catalogue, right? There’s much better swimwear shots there._

Marinette bit her lip and thought about it. Was he being shy or did he really not want to send a picture? Either was a good enough reason not to. She couldn’t force him. He had a point about the catalogue though. Those pictures were way better quality than anything he could take with his phone from his bathroom mirror.

Marinette: _Then show me something I haven’t seen_

The moment she hit send she panicked and tried to find the undo button, even though it was too late and no such thing existed. It was marked as read instantly. She really hoped he didn’t take that in the lewdest way. He wouldn’t. Would he?

Adrien: _Okay, one sec._

Marinette’s heart thumped loudly in her ears. She had no idea what he was going to send her. Was he going to troll her instead?

Finally, an image popped up on her screen. It was a mirror selfie, much like hers. She couldn’t see from his thighs down because it was his bathroom mirrors. He was standing in a plain white sleeveless undershirt and a pair of dark boxer briefs, holding his phone in one hand while flexing his other arm.

Adrien: _I figured it was only fair ;3_

Marinette felt her face heat up. This was definitely something no one else had seen before. He hasn’t even modeled underwear before that she knew of, and she had checked long ago. Of course, she wasn’t going to let him know she was flustered.

Marinette: _Looking good, hot stuff ^3~_

Adrien: _Why thank you, My Lady ;3 And it looks like we’re even now._

Marinette: _We are indeed_

Adrien: _Of course, I would love to show to more, but I would rather do that in person >;3c_

Marinette: _Same, but that’ll be a while_

Adrien: _Yes, but I’m very patient._

She had no doubt he was. Since they’ve really only kissed, they were still a ways off from seeing more of each other and things. Marinette decided it was time to wrap up this conversation, before it could get any more heated by discussing their future intimacy further. While it was important to communicate such things to be prepared and be on the same page, there was a certain other confirmation and reveal she wanted to come first.

Marinette: _For now, be sure to visit me in my dreams and I’ll visit yours_

Adrien: _Looks like I have some more catching up to do, you already visit mine all the time._

Marinette squeaked. She wondered what kinds of dreams. Technically he was also already in her dreams sometimes, but she wasn’t going to tell him that just yet.

Marinette: _Sweet dreams then, goodnight_

Adrien also bid her good night and she put her phone on her charger. That conversation went way better than she thought it would. She didn’t think he would actually send her a picture so easily, and certainly not a semi-intimate one. If anything, she thought he might flex, sure, but the image would just be of his arm and nothing else. She scrolled back in their conversation and saved the picture he sent.

Looking at the picture, she threw her phone onto the shelf behind her and squealed into her pillow and rolled around. When she finally collapsed on her back, she sighed at the ceiling. She felt like she was already living a dream, but hoped they would also visit each other’s dreams tonight.

* * *

 

*Cue Hawkmoth’s lair music*

“Ah Paris, a city of romantic dreams,” he said as the window opened. “However, some dreams get crushed! The perfect prey for my little akuma.”

Hawkmoth opened his hand for a butterfly to land and infused it with dark power. The butterfly fluttered off, towards its target. It fluttered around trees and buildings until it reached a lone park dweller, crying into her hands.

Without the young woman noticing, it fused with the ring clutched between her fingers.

“Knightmare is your name, if you cannot have romance even here, perhaps Paris is not land you dreamed of,” Hawkmoth’s voice lulled them to attention. “I give you the power to take revenge on the city that lied to you and sold you false promises, as long as you do something for me.”

She abruptly stood. “Yes, Hawkmoth.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was gonna happen sooner or later. Why don't these children have any chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, that took longer than I thought it would, sorry about that.  
> Don't forget you can check my tumblr under the same name for previews of upcoming chapters and news updates.  
> Also: We broke 600 kudos and 100 bookmarks!!!

_“Are you nervous?” Nino asked Adrien. The two were sitting together while wearing formal suits. “It’s your big day after all.”_

_Adrien smiled. “Not at all,” he said. Beautiful flower arrangements were being set up as early guests arrived to the ballroom. Everything was coming together perfectly. It was like nothing could go wrong today. Adrien took a breath and stood up. “But I think I should go check on Marinette.”_

_Nino shot up and blocked his path. “Nuh-uh man, the groom isn’t allowed to see the bride before the wedding remember?”_

_“You don’t really believe in that superstition, do you?” Adrien asked._

_“We’re not risking anything, what if something bad happens after all?” Nino defended._

_“What? Think Hawkmoth will akumatize Marinette if I see her?” Adrien asked sarcastically._

_Nino looked at his friend as if he was crazy. “What in the world is a hawk-moth? Like a bird with moth wings?”_

_Adrien blinked, suddenly trying to remember as well. It was… something… wasn’t it? How strange. “It does sound kind of silly, doesn’t it?”_

_Nino placed his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “Relax, Marinette is fine, nothing to worry about.”_

_Adrien relaxed his shoulders but it didn’t quell the anxious excitement he felt. “You’re right, there’s nothing to worry about at all.” This was it. This was day._

* * *

 

_The beat of the music was timed with the runway models as they strutted on the catwalk. Marinette nervously twisted the paper program in her hands from backstage. There were so many important celebrity designers here. She could see Gabriel Agreste sitting with his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur in the front row near the end of the runway. Both were taking notes with stoic expressions._

_A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. “Everyone will love your designs,” Adrien’s voice said calmly._

_Marinette jumped and turned around, seeing Adrien all modeled up in a striking design of hers. “What are you doing over here? You should be lining up!” she reminded him._

_Adrien smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. “Just breathe,” he said. “After this competition, you’ll get signed on with a great company for sure. Your hard work is paying off tonight.”_

_“I’m glad you have such faith in me,” Marinette smiled up at him._

_“Of course, you’re amazing, Marinette,” Adrien said with a big smile. “Wish me luck out there, I’ll be sure to give it my all for your design!”_

_Marinette was still nervous but also excited as she watched Adrien line up with the other models showcasing her designs on the runway. The music started to change and the first model in her lineup started walking as Marinette’s name was announced as the designer. This was it. This was day._

* * *

 

Knightmare stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, lit up by the tower lights as she looked over the glowing city on this cloudless night. Her hair shined and sparkled silver while she looked like she came right out of a medieval fantasy game by wearing black armor over parts of her red body.

“Yes, such sweet dreams Paris,” she hummed. “Keep dreaming and see _where it gets you_ ,” she said and her tone turned vicious. “Those with a Miraculous will surely awaken and come find me, but for now, all of Paris’s dreams will become nightmares!”

A gentle bloom of pink gas wafted off her glowing staff with a large jewel on the end. The smoke snaked through the air eventually leaking through windows and walls to the beds of Paris citizens. It penetrated stopped vehicles to find the sleeping drivers and passengers slumped in their seats. Late night venues were mysteriously quiet, filled with sleeping citizens.

Content smiles turned to frowns and furrowed brows.

* * *

 

_Adrien stood at the wedding altar as the guests rose from their seats to see the bride. He couldn’t wait to see Marinette. Nino gave him a small nudge to remind him to breathe. Adrien took a calming breath and waited for the doors to open and reveal his bride._

_He could not be sure how much time passed, it could have been seconds and it could have been forever with his anticipation. It was when the guests started to look around and mutter that a cold feeling sank in his stomach._

_No, she was just running late. Typical, silly Marinette, scattered on her own wedding day. They should have planned to accommodate that._

_Adrien’s eyes wandered and landed on her parents, Tom and Sabine, who looked greatly concerned. He glanced over to his side of the venue, where Chloe sat in the front row beside Nathalie with a sour look. Nathalie took out her phone and started to make a call, maybe to the wedding planner. Then his eyes connected with his father, who looked down as if he was sorry._

_What?_

_No…_

_She wouldn’t have…_

_Nino placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’s been fifteen minutes. Do you want to sit down? Alya must be looking for her.”_

_Adrien was not going to sit idly by and wait. As soon as he stepped away from the altar, the doors opened and his heart felt a rush of relief, she was here._

_But she wasn’t. Alya opened the door alone and met his eyes. He hoped for the best and didn’t have time to prepare for the worst. Alya shook her head and met him in the aisle._

_“I’m sorry,” Alya said. “She ran… she said she could do it,” she explained. “I thought she was just having an anxiety attack and needed some room to breathe for a minute so I went to get her some water, but she disappeared, I can’t find her anywhere.”_

_“Disappeared?”_

_He really was cursed._

_It was the only way to explain why the women he loved most in the world would keep disappearing without a clue. Leaving him alone and without answers, once again, heartbroken. His world crumbled around him. The life flame of the future he dreamed of was now smoke in the wind, blown away as soon as it was lit._

_Nino rushed to Alya and whispered hushed words before they ran back out together, leaving him even more alone, surrounded my sorry faces._

_“No…”_

* * *

 

_Marinette held her breath as the lights changed and the music shifted to a cheerful beat. This was it! Her debut!_

_First up was a female model, wearing a glimmering gown. The lightweight fabric flowed around the model’s legs perfectly. The next model was Adrien. Three seconds until he walks to follow the previous model._

_Marinette felt herself trembling. She cursed her anxious nerves._

_The music stopped and the crowd was silent. They all appeared to notice what sounded like a truck running through the walls all around them. That’s when murmurs started._

_Marinette realized she wasn’t trembling. It was floor itself shaking. The curtains of the stage moved as if there was wind inside the building._

_It was an earthquake._

_The lights came on, lighting up the seating and aisles, and the DJ took a mic to initiate an orderly evacuation. Marinette heard someone calling for her and turned around._

_“Marinette!” Adrien called._

_“Adrien?” He was running to her. “We should…”_

_The rumbling turned into a roar of sounds and the ground continued to shake under her. Instead of stopping in front of her, Adrien shoved her back, throwing her out of the way. Marinette landed harshly on the floor and heard several crashes around her. People started screaming._

_Marinette grabbed her ringing head. “A-Adrien?” she looked around. “Adrien!” She called out when she couldn’t find him._

_Someone grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned, expecting to see Adrien, but instead saw someone she didn’t know. “This is a bad one, let’s get to the emergency exits!”_

_The moment she stood and was yanked away, she saw a familiar hand baring a silver ring lying motionless from under the rubble._

_“No!”_

* * *

 

Adrien awoke to a sharp pain on his nose and then slapping himself in the face.

He sat up quickly and blinked in the darkness of his room, not even sure where he was or what year it is.

“Finally!” Plagg huffed. “Hurry and suit up, there’s a dangerous akuma that has the whole city trapped in dreams!”

“W-what?” Adrien sleepy voice managed to mutter.

There was a click as Plagg jumped on the remote left on the corner of the bed to turn on the light above Adrien’s desk, giving a little light to the large room. Adrien rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust to existence as what he realized was all just a dream buzzed in the back of his mind. His body was still heavy and his head felt like it was trapped in mud.

“An akuma did… that?” he questioned aloud as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It seemed so real, I couldn’t do anything to wake up…”

“Good thing I’m here then,” Plagg said. “It took several tries to wake you, it was like you were in some kind of coma as soon as that pink smoke touched you.”

“Pink smoke?” Adrien’s mind was clearing so he stood up carefully. “Sounds like an akuma.”

“It has to be, so go get Ladybug and hurry up and defeat the villain so I can go back to catching some zees,” Plagg complained.

Adrien looked at Plagg. “You mean go wake up Marinette so she can transform and capture the akuma? I can’t do that, she’ll know I know her identity.”

“Don’t you think the fate of the world is a little more important?” Plagg said and rolled his eyes.

Adrien pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at the kwami. After taking a breath to steel his resolve, he knew what he had to do. This day was going to come sooner or later.

“Plagg, claws out.”

“Thought so,” Plagg said as he was pulled into the ring.

Chat Noir opened the window and peaked out. The streets below were still. With a staff-assisted leap, he landed on the roofs across the street. It was dark out, but judging from temperature and the general feel of air on his face, the sun was going to start rising soon, no more than an hour away. To make life easier for everyone, they should defeat this akuma fast. Students and workers had places they would like to show up on time.

It was a good thing Marinette’s home was so close. Thanks to the connected rooftops, he only had to run. It would take a minute, tops.

As soon as he reached the final set of chimneys just before Marinette’s rooftop balcony, Ladybug shot up and landed on that very wall of chimneys.

“L-ladybug!” Chat Noir said in surprise.

“Chat Noir, you’re awake!” she called back to him and hopped down to meet him on the roof.

“Yeah, at least this akuma can’t force kwami to sleep,” he said. “Where do you think it is?”

“Someplace high up, so they can survey a large area at once.”

Both turned to look at the Eiffel Tower. Looking back at each other they smirked and then Chat Noir bowed. “Lead the way, My Lady,” he said and reached for his staff.

Together, they sprung off.

When they reached the bottom of the tower, they saw a cloud of pink smoke coming from the top.

“Do you think we’ll have to hold out breaths?” Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug thought and threw her yoyo up to a beam high above them. “The likelihood is very high, but look, the smoke isn’t staying around the tower,” she observed.

“That might mean this akuma can’t breathe in their magic smoke either,” Chat Noir added to which Ladybug nodded. “I have to say, we have become quite clawsome at superheroing,” he said with a smirk.

Ladybug gave him a look, not really annoyed, but briefly playing at it. “Let’s hope our hunches are right and hold the praise for after we save Paris from this nightmare,” Ladybug said with a smile. “Let’s go.”

Chat Noir followed Ladybug up the tower and waited for her signal to split up. They did not yet know where exactly the villain stood and had to prepare to strike from any angle. He carefully climbed and peaked around anything that could be used as cover. Wearing black sure came in handy for night missions like this. It was also a good thing that he and Ladybug had fought villains here so many times before and therefore knew the place well.

Ladybug came up on the opposite side of the tower. There was no way the akuma would be able to stop both of them even if they did catch one of them approaching. As she peeked around a beam, she saw the akuma in question standing with their face upturned to the sky. Looking beyond the target, she saw the feint glint come off the tip of Chat Noir’s tail.

Ready. And. Attack!

Together, Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt in with her yoyo and his staff swinging.

The moment they saw the woman smirk, they knew what was coming but it was too late to pull back. She saw them coming and reflected both with her staff.

“Well now, is that anyway to treat a guest in your city?” she asked. “I am Knightmare, and it’s time to collect for–”

“Sorry, we’re not a part of the welcome committee,” Chat Noir cut in.

“Too bad, it’s such a beautiful city and I would like to take some souvenirs to Hawkmoth,” she said. “Good thing your Miraculouses will do!”

Knightmare lunged at them but was nowhere near fast enough to get to Ladybug’s earrings or Chat Noir’s ring. Metal clashing of staffs gave Ladybug a chance to think while Chat Noir held Knightmare back. The large jewel on top of the staff was the only thing that stuck out to her.

“Chat! Get her staff!” Ladybug called out and used her yoyo to grab one of Knightmare’s arms, holding her back this time.

Chat Noir grabbed the staff, but was immediately hit with a puff of pink smoke when the top pointed towards him. Without a word, he fell limply to the side on the floor.

“Chat Noir! Get up!” Ladybug called to him and jumped away from the pink smoke coming her way.

Knightmare bent down and reached for Chat Noir’s ring.

“Not on my watch!” Ladybug declared and threw her yoyo to capture Knightmare’s arm again, wrenching it away from her partner.

Knightmare was pulled away and glared at Ladybug. She swung her staff again and sent a wave of green smoke this time. Ladybug was not curious to find out what this smoke would do and ran away on foot so she would not release the hold she still had on Knightmare.

Running in a large circle with green smoke chasing after her, Ladybug watched the smoke dissipate by the time she reached her partner and took a protective stance over him. She nudged his shoulder with her foot, hoping that would be enough to jar him awake.

He didn’t stir.

“Chat, Chat!” she called to him and then glared at Knightmare. “What did you to do him?”

“It’s just a catnap thanks to a large dose of my sleeping gas!” Knightmare boasted.

Ladybug didn’t waste another second and quickly drew her yoyo back to herself. “Lucky Charm!” she declared. An air horn dropped into her waiting hand. She loved when it was something self-explanatory. An almost wicked smile pulled her lips and she pointed the air horn at Knightmare and pressed the lever.

Ladybug had braced herself and covered one of her ears with her free hand. It was a powerful air horn and Knightmare reeled back and covered her ears against the deafening sound. Chat Noir’s body jerked right before his eyes snapped open.

Everyone’s ears were ringing and Chat Noir was the first to shuffle to his feet while Ladybug continued to release the air horn. His cat ears flattened against his head and he didn’t bother covering his human ears. He took his staff and swung at Knightmare’s staff. Her grip on it was already loosening, choosing to focus on covering her ears instead.

Ladybug still didn’t let up on the air horn, leaving Knightmare to scramble and Chat Noir to catch the staff. The jewel on the staff was possibly diamond, which couldn’t be easily to destroy just by smashing it into the ground. Good thing he was here.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir activated his destructive power and grabbed hold of the jewel. It darkened and crumbled in seconds. “Ladybug!” Chat Noir called out to his partner.

Finally, only then, did she stop with the air horn in order to capture the akuma before it could fly away. “Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said after releasing it. She took a moment to breathe and looked at the air horn in her hand.

“Are you alright?” Chat Noir asked.

His ears were still ringing, as were hers, so much so that she could barely understand what he said over the phantom noise and static in her ears.

Ladybug nodded slowly, but didn’t look at him. Chat Noir didn’t like that. Something must be wrong. He was about to reach for her shoulder, but right then she tossed the air horn into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Her spell righted everything, as it always did. The ringing in their ears disappeared and people around Paris began to awaken just as the first rays of sun hit the tallest buildings of the city.

“Wha? Where am I?” A now ordinary woman sat up from the floor. “Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir briefly. Silently, he nodded and she approached the woman, helping her to her feet.

“Everything’s alright now,” Ladybug said. The woman nodded and then looked sad. Chat Noir stood by and waited for Ladybug to handle this one. “It seems you have suffered heartbreak,” she said, and the woman bashfully nodded. “It’s a good thing hearts heal, given time,” Ladybug said. “I’m sorry my magic can’t repair that too.”

“Oh no, Ladybug, I didn’t expect… I’m sorry for causing trouble,” she said.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, the blame lies with Hawkmoth for taking advantage of someone when they’re hurting,” Ladybug explained.

“I uh oh… I mean, thank you,” the woman said sincerely.

Ladybug smiled and then pointed to the elevator nearby. “That elevator will take you down; do you need any help getting home?”

“I’m good, Ladybug, thank you again,” she said and waved so she could leave.

Ladybug watched her until the elevator door closed, even when her earrings beeped in warning. Sighing, she turned to Chat Noir. Before he could say anything, she leaned her forehead into his shoulder.

“Ladybug?” he asked, not sure what to do. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired,” she said.

Chat Noir gave a little chuckle at that and patted her back. They _had_ lost valuable sleep during this ordeal. It was going to be impossible to feel well-rested if they go back to bed just to get up again soon. “You know, maybe you should take the day off, wouldn’t want you to be tired and miserable all day,” he said.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured, still leaning on him.

“I’ll take your word for…” Chat Noir trailed off when he felt Ladybug touch his fee hand. Slowly, he looked down at it, and sure enough, she was holding his hand. “My Lady?” But she wasn’t pulling away to meet his eyes.

“I was curious but I wasn’t going to ask,” she said.

Chat Noir swallowed and hesitated. What was that supposed to mean? He could feel his heart quicken thinking about the possibilities, ones he had been eagerly anticipating.

“She was heartbroken, so I wonder what happened,” Ladybug continued and Chat Noir’s heart sank just a little. Oh, she’s talking about that. “Does she regret coming to Paris?”

Chat Noir gave it some consideration. “Can’t say, but at the very least, she sure… had an experience,” he offered and then his ring beeped loudly and he looked at it. “Guess that’s my cue, I think it’s time we should go before we run out of power.”

Ladybug finally stepped away, but only a tiny bit. Something about her behavior was nagging at him. She must have had a nightmare too, so maybe it was still nagging at her. Did she need to talk about it?

“Unless there’s something you…?” he let his question hang in the air. Maybe she had something else to say? Or she just wanted to talk. No matter what it was, he would be there for her, right up to the very last second. No, even beyond that, he decided.

Ladybug chewed her lip. “I don’t think I can do this anymore,” she said seriously.

Chat Noir’s heart jumped to his throat. What was that supposed to mean?! ‘This’? As in being Ladybug?

“I mean, ahh!” she scrambled, the look on his face might have been telling of his panic. “I meant this,” she then gestured between them.

_Oh._

_Oh!_

“It’s just one big headache, and I think we could both go without this stress,” she went on, “so I’m going to ask you this once, and if I remember correctly, it was something you asked me not too long ago… can you see _me_?” There was so much emphasis on that last word, her meaning was undeniable.

“Yes,” he said, without hesitation. The quickness of his response even surprised him. He would have liked to keep her hanging just a bit, but at the same time, he really wanted everything out in the open between them.

Ladybug nodded, as if she was expecting that answer. Even so, there was one last barrier. “Prove it,” she said and her earring beeped frantically, signaling it was probably on its last minute or two.

“I would love to, but we have to go,” he said with urgency. “I’ll see you at school–” that fell out before he could stop it, not that he really had to stop it anymore, but it was still a careless mistake to say that out in the open.

“You’re right,” she finally said and threw her yoyo. “But I mean it, I want proof.” Then she was gone.

Chat Noir was confused, but he knew what to do. He thought it was a little unnecessary now, but if she wanted undeniable proof, then he would give it to her. Erase any doubt left in her mind. Leave no room for question.

As soon as he got home, he got ready for school. He was only a little ahead of schedule from already being awake. Even so, even after getting to school early too, he waited on the steps of the school for Marinette.

He wasn’t the only early one, Nino and Alya both arrived soon after he did and decided to keep him company. They didn’t seem to have any memory of the akuma during the night, or the nightmares she was forcing them to have. Everyone seemed like their normal selves. Adrien was glad for that.

His nightmare still vaguely lingered in the back of his mind. It was just enough to wonder if Marinette was going to even arrive to school that morning. She wouldn’t back out, right?

In his anticipation, the wait dragged on, despite not really being that long. At the normal time, Marinette crossed the street and approached the stairs of the school where they were sitting. She smiled and waved at them like she would any other morning.

Adrien quickly stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs before Nino and Alya could follow, and embraced her.  He was happy when her arms wrapped around him firmly. “You said you wanted proof,” he whispered just above her ear. He pulled his head back just enough to meet her eyes. “Here it is,” he said and then kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now they know. What's next? Get back to work is what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Adrien was on cloud nine for days. The relief he felt was much more immense than he thought it would be. Finally, at long last, Marinette knew and he knew.

For the next few days, Adrien continued to prove who he was to Marinette, just in case she forgot. Not that she would forget. He was leaving no room for doubts. A small part of him liked to remind her just to see her face and catch his alter ego’s name on her lips before she’d stop herself from saying it. One day, he showed her both of the handkerchiefs she gifted each version of himself. Another day he repeated something only Chat Noir would know. As Chat Noir, he offered to take her home and drop her off at her balcony after he followed her when her transformation was about to wear out, not that she accepted. Instead she had him follow her to her balcony to talk for a few minutes before someone could catch them. They were able to officially meet the other’s kwami and planned a joint visit to Master Fu in the near future.

Without having to talk about it, they knew to keep their hero lives separate from their teenager lives. Even so, communication was important. Marinette soon decided to lay out some clear ground rules during the last part of the lunch period when they met up in the park one day and sit in the grass away from listeners.

“One, no kissing in the masks,” she said.

“Aw…” he pouted and then smirked. “Unless absolutely necessary, right? Remember the time you lost your voice.”

Marinette turned pink quickly at that. “You… have a point, and just so you know without a doubt, it’s not like I would never want to, it’s just that the heroes don’t need that kind of attention.”

“Of course I understand, now what else?” he urged her to continue.

“No name dropping, which I think will be harder for me than for you, but still…” she trailed off.

“We’ll be fine, Marinette,” Adrien tried to say surely, but was worried about the way her eyes drifted off towards the grass. “Anything else?”

“Just one more thing, a code word.”

“For what?”

“I thought of a few things actually, and I think it’d be best to have a few codes to cover them all, like a way to confirm each other’s identities in the event it might be stolen, without giving anything away.”

Adrien nodded and plucked some grass next to him. “I gotcha,” he said. “And you don’t just want to ask about our ‘little promise’ that doesn’t really exist, in that scenario?” he asked, referring to Copycat.

“I’m not sure that would cover all situations,” she said. “But we can still use it when possible.”

Adrien nodded and stretched before turning his body and falling back to place his head on Marinette’s lap. “Pets,” he mumbled and her hand came up to his hair.

“I just think we need to be prepared for anything,” Marinette said quietly.

“And I think you need to have a little more faith,” Adrien countered. “But I still understand where you’re coming from, so whatever you want to do, I’ll go along with it.”

Marinette nodded in response and smoothed his hair, lulling his eyes to shut sleepily. The cool grass and warm pillow under the hot sun made him want to take a nap. Sometimes he worried he was developing cat-like tendencies. Keeping his eyes open so he wouldn’t really fall asleep, he took her free hand in both of his and played with her fingers.

“Cute,” he whispered.

“What is?” Marinette asked.

“Your hands are so much smaller than mine,” he observed. “No wonder you’re so good with arts and crafts, you can work with tiny details easier with hands like yours.”

Marinette hummed in response. “But I can’t play the piano very easily, my hands have to stretch out all the way and sometimes that’s still not enough to reach the keys. Your hands are more suited for that.”

“Never thought about it like that,” he said and then pulled her hand to his lips to place little kisses on her each of her knuckles.

After a minute, their friends found them. Alya and Nino walked side by side as they crossed through the park towards the school.

“Hey you two!” Alya called out and waved.

“Hey!” Marinette smiled widely and waved back.

Adrien didn’t bother getting up just because their friends approached. He gave a brief wave from his position on the grass and his girlfriend’s lap.

“Dude, you should probably get up, it’s time to head back in,” Nino said.

“Aww…” Adrien sighed dejectedly. “But this is comfortable!”

“Well I’m getting up,” Marinette said and started pushing him off her lap while standing up. Unless he wanted to drop to the ground, he had no choice but to get up too.

Nino slung his arm around Adrien and started to drag him off as he talked enthusiastically about summer break. Adrien caught a glance at the girls, who were following a little slower behind them, and let it be. Perhaps he had been occupying too much of Marinette’s time lately and he certainly didn’t want to get in the way of her friendships. Alya looked eager to talk so they were probably making summer plans too.

Alya held Marinette back a little, making sure Nino and Adrien were out of earshot before getting to the school.

“So real talk, girl,” Alya started, linking her arm with Marinette.

“Hm?”

“You and Adrien have been like super close lately, did something… you know, happen?” Alya said with a suggestive tone that made Marinette tense immediately.

Something did in fact happen, but it was nothing like Alya was likely insinuating. She and her partner turned out to be a lot closer than they first thought. The unique boundary that had been placed between them had dissolved.

“N-no, why would you think that?” Marinette asked quickly.

Alya hummed in thought. “Well for one, his hands have been somewhere on you all week, and he’s been really affectionate, and a level of sappy that I think only that boy can achieve.” 

Marinette nodded in agreement. It was true, but he was just so happy that Marinette didn’t mind it at all. She understood that the sudden development might have seemed strange to onlookers. It wasn’t like they were moving quickly in their relationship; it was just a little different in the same spot. More than anything, their teamwork shifted.

“He’s just opening up to me more,” Marinette explained. “I think it’s sweet.”

“It is sweet,” Alya agreed. “So much so it’s giving me cavities,” she added and laughed fully. Marinette laughed too. “But be real with me, are you doing any favors for him? If you catch my drift?”

Marinette did not and looked at Alya blankly. “Favors?” she repeated.

Alya sighed and braced herself for what she was about to explain. “Come here,” she motioned her friend even closer and whispered something in her ear.

Marinette turned beat red in an instant and jumped back as soon as Alya finished. “What? No-no-no-no-no! Nothing like that, geez Alya, why would you think that!? Why would SAY it?”

Alya laughed it off. “I just wanted to check, believe it or not, but I’m looking out for you girl.”

Marinette sighed but was still a little red. “I can barely hold his hand without turning into a puddle of goo, you really think we would be going that far already?”

“I dunno,” Alya shrugged. “But you two are hiding something, I can tell, and it’s gotta be the reason you’re so much closer all of a sudden.”

Marinette looked at her friend. She should have prepared for Alya to notice something changed, and she didn’t blame her for jumping to conclusions. “I think we are closer than we were before, but it’s more like… a new understanding between us,” she said and added, “can’t really say.”

Alya met her eyes and accepted the truth. “Well I’m glad you’re getting along, not that I thought you wouldn’t, it’s just good to see things go well.”

Marinette smiled brightly. “Yeah,” she agreed.

The end of the school year proceeded normally. Students studied for exams, talked about future plans and which school they planned on attending, Hawkmoth continued to be a royal pest, and the local superheroes protected Paris and themselves.

Summer in Paris gave way to humid nights yet brought cooling breezes as a relief from the sun. Ladybug yawned on the rooftops while waiting for her partner to catch up and refresh after an aggressive akuma. Now that there was going to be no school for a little while, they were going to have more time to devote to tracking down Hawkmoth and stopping him for good. It was exciting.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir voice came when he landed on the roof behind her.

Ladybug turned to watch him move to her side to take a seat. “…Adrien,” she whispered.

He looked at her playfully, knowing full well say their names were against the rules. “Who?” he played dumb and then winked.

Ladybug then pointed to a Gabriel poster on the side of a building they were facing. “I hear that Adrien kid is attending another one of Chloe’s parties, think we’re going to have to drop in again like last time?”

Chat Noir laughed. “If there’s one thing we can count on, it’ll be Chloe’s presence upsetting someone one way or another, so we should be prepared.”

“Do you think we should warn Chloe that her party might be targeted by Hawkmoth?” Ladybug asked.

“Not sure what good that would do, even if she doesn’t upset someone herself, something else is bound to happen at a party like that, with so many different people attending,” he said and shrugged.

“I hope we can actually enjoy a party for once,” Ladybug added. “I’m worried a rooftop pool party is a dangerous place for an akuma to show up, someone could get seriously hurt if we’re careless.”

Chat Noir nodded in understanding. “Hero jobs aren’t easy,” he said and then reached over to pat Ladybug’s knee. “But we can’t spend all our time worrying about when the next akuma will pop up, so try to have fun too okay?”

Ladybug sighed and took his hand to simply hold it. “Yeah, I know, just can’t help it sometimes,” she said.

Chat Noir slid closer so their thighs were touching. “I understand,” he said quietly.

For a while, the two of them simply sat in silence and took in the city night from their perch. It was not often the two could share such a serene moment together. They calmed and reassured each other. When nothing happened and it was becoming too difficult to keep their eyes opened any longer, they finally parted to return home for the night.

The very next day, Marinette walked with Alya to the hotel Chloe’s father owned. Summer was full swing and the air was hot. Marinette knew she was probably going to be spending a lot of time applying sunscreen before she could have any fun. She even wore her sunhat to protect her face.

“It’s sooo hot,” Alya complained as they waited at the crosswalk and fanned her face with her hands. “Good thing this is a pool party.”

Marinette nodded in agreement. She could already feel the sun prickling at her shoulders. “As long as I don’t get a bunch more freckles,” she said.

“Your freckles are cute though,” Alya assured. “I’m already sweating like a pig over here, so we should hurry to the air conditioned hotel,” she said with a laugh.

The girls finally crossed the street and walked briskly the rest of the way to the hotel. Since they were wearing swimwear and cover-ups, the doorman let them through without any fuss. They even got in the elevator with Rose and Juleka, who arrived just before they did.

“Wasn’t it nice of Chloe to throw a pool party for everyone?” Rose beamed.

“Just try not to ask much else of her,” Alya said. “She can only handle so much hospitality in one day,” she added with a laugh.

The girls jointly recalled the dance party Chloe hosted not too long ago and remembered how Chloe’s manners withered greatly by the hour. Then there was an akuma. Nothing new there. This time they would be more prepared.

When they reached the rooftop, they found plenty already going on around the pool with the other guests. Chloe was quick to greet them and tell them to enjoy themselves with whatever they wanted before turning to someone else. Marinette did a quick scan but didn’t see Adrien. He must not be there yet.

“I’m going to take a seat to apply sunscreen,” Marinette said.

“I’ll bring you a drink,” Rose offered and Juleka nodded.

“Thanks!” Marinette said. When she and Alya sat down on a couple loungers, they both removed their cover-ups and Marinette put both of them inside the bag she brought with her after taking out the lotion.

Marinette carefully covered her arms in the lotion before moving to her legs and feet. It was a long process, but the fun atmosphere and pleasant company of her friend kept her entertained. Rose and Juleka returned with drinks for all of them but didn’t stick around so they could walk around.

Just when she finished the back of her neck, Alya moved to sit next to her. “Need help with your back?” she offered.

Marinette nodded and turned. Alya started with the backs of her shoulders when two familiar faces joined them by standing by the lounger Alya had been sitting on. Nino and Adrien must have just arrived to the party minutes ago.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nino greeted. He was already holding a cold drink of his own. “Almost didn’t see you over here.”

“Just getting sun-screen on my girl’s back,” Alya answered.

Adrien and Nino were already wearing swim shorts and tank tops. Nino also had a short sleeved hoodie and Adrien had one of his normal over shirts. Seeing the girl’s sandals next to Marinette’s pink tote bag, they slipped off their sandals to join them.

“Mind if I cut in?” Adrien asked. “I put on sunscreen before I left my house,” he added.

Alya paused and waited for Marinette to respond. “Sure, that’ll free up Alya to cool down with her drink some more,” she said. Alya gave a little laugh and relinquished her seat to Adrien.

“Actually, I think I’m going to check out the appetizers with Nino,” Alya said and picked up her drink. “See you in a few.” She nearly pushed Nino away.

They could hear Nino complain about if Alya wanted to give them some alone time, she just had to say so. Adrien and Marinette shared an amused look. They get plenty of alone time together as it is.

“So just your back?” Adrien asked and picked up the lotion.

“Yep,” Marinette nodded and turned again.

He was much slower about it than Marinette or Alya had been. His hands worked even circles on the exposed areas of her back, making sure to massage her gently as he worked in the lotion. She admitted to herself that it actually felt nice and she wished she was laying down for a back massage instead. Maybe she could ask nicely?

When there wasn’t anywhere possibly left for the sunscreen, Adrien leaned forward to place the bottle in her hands and snuck a quick kiss on the back of her ear.

Marinette wasn’t sure if she blushed or not and turned towards him to drop the bottle into her bag. “Thanks,” she said. “What do you want to do now?”

“Want to get a popsicle?” he offered.

Marinette agreed and followed Adrien to the display chest freezer next to the drinks. She wasn’t sure what the flavors were, so she picked up a red one that was probably cherry if she had to guess. Adrien picked out a green one.

“Mm, lime,” he said when he tried it.

“Let go talk to the others,” Marinette said and took his hand.

Together, they went around the pool and mingled with their classmates, including Chloe and Sabrina for a minute.

“This party is a great way to kick off the summer, Chloe,” Adrien said brightly.

“I know,” Chloe said with a smile. “Just make sure you enjoy everything, I’ll see you again in a few!”

Adrien smiled and waved as Chloe and Sabrina hurried to greet someone else. “I’m glad she’s trying so hard to be nicer to you,” he said.

“It would be good to leave on a more positive note,” Marinette added.

“What do you mean ‘leave’?” Adrien asked.

“I hope she and I are not in the same homeroom again next year,” Marinette said. “And if we aren’t, maybe we can continue to handle each other better.”

“Oh I get it, like distance will help mend things?” he asked and Marinette nodded.

“I can tell she’s struggling with her composure sometimes, like she’s avoiding most of the things that usually set her off, so she doesn’t say much of anything to me lately,” Marinette explained.

“No words are better than hurtful ones,” Adrien said. “I wonder if she’s being counseled?”

“You’re more likely to know that than me,” Marinette said and Adrien shrugged. He really didn’t know.

“Nino’s waving us over,” Adrien said and took her hand again.

On their way, they tossed their popsicle sticks into a waste bin and sat down on the edge of the pool with Alya and Nino. Alya’s phone was protected in a new waterproof case so she was taking pictures all over while standing in the pool.

“Pose girl,” Alya cheered and pointed the camera of her phone at Marinette. She leaned into Adrien and put up a V-sign with one hand while smiling. “And sent, great pic,” Alya said. “Don’t you want to get in the pool?” she asked all of them.

“I think I’ll wait until after Ladybug shows up to stop whatever akuma that Hawkmoth decides to send today,” Nino asked, surprising Adrien and Marinette beside him.

Alya laughed. “Fair enough,” she said through her giggles while Marinette and Adrien shared a look. “I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir are already nearby, like if they heard about this party and just know something is going to go down eventually.”

“It’s possible,” Adrien said casually.

“They’re always kind of around,” Marinette added.

Now that most of the guests seemed to be there, the music was turned up and things really started going. There was dancing, chatting, snacking, swimming, hanging out, and an overall good time for anyone there. Almost.

After an hour, it seemed like they were in the clear as far as any problems might go. Marinette and Adrien even found the time to snuggle up on a lounge chair together and were too caught up in each other to notice a peculiar black butterfly flutter by. No one saw the butterfly change course twice after something was made right and someone was no longer on the verge of being upset. There were a lot of people, so something was bound to happen.

And it did.

Adrien and Marinette were startled by a group of screams and then the malevolent laugh of a villain. They shared a look and smirked before quickly getting up to find their way to the service elevator. Along the way, they saw Alya already filming with her phone and many other people were scattering for the stairs and taking cover elsewhere.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her through the bushes to another part of the roof. Luckily, the door was unlocked on this side. Looking around to make sure they weren’t spotted, he opened it and led Marinette inside.

“Happened a little sooner than I thought it would, but looks like duty calls,” he said and took Plagg out of his pocket.

“Time to save another day,” she said and bumped her pocket for Tikki to come out.

“Tikki–”

“Plagg–”

“Transform us!” With a great flash, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm stoked this story was so well received and got so much attention! I wish I could have kept going for a while longer just to give some more fluffy goodness, and I thought there'd be one more chapter, but I finished everything I had on my list for this story. Believe it or not, but this story was supposed to be ~35k, so it's gone on much longer than I originally intended. 
> 
> I had hoped Miraculous Ladybug season 2 would have aired in full by now (Jan 2018) since it was supposed to be on Netflix in Dec. 2017 and pushed off to maybe April '18, and the cute things from the web series just kinda stopped, so I'm not waiting that long to add the possible things I may have included in this story. Sooooo, there is a slight chance I'll add an epilogue chapter after more content is released. From now on, I may stick to AUs and drabbles until the source material is more complete (unless inspiration strikes lol).
> 
> Again, thanks you so much for reading, leavings kudos, and commenting. I really appreciate it.


End file.
